


Across Time and Space

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Banter, Flirting, Fluff, Graphic Violence, It can be dark but my dark isn’t as dark as other people’s dark, M/M, Minor Character Death, More characters to be added, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-War, Psychological Trauma, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Terminator AU but no robots, There is some comedy and fluff I promise, Time Travel AU, Tragedy, Violence, War, no zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 73,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: In the year 2037, Japan is closed off from the rest of the world as it deals with a civil war between the ruthless Government and the Free People. The Government builds a time machine to send an assassin back to the year 2012 to kill the leader of the Free People when he's still young and vulnerable. Luckily the other side builds their own time machine and sends back 18 year-old Kuroo Tetsurou to find and protect their leader: Sawamura Daichi.





	1. Chapter 1

Sector 14, Japan, 2037

A blaring alarm pierced his ear drums, overwhelming Kuroo Tetsurou as he was shoved forward into the large, sweltering room. He could barely see anything, the dark room only lit by the surrounding blue ambient light, flickering computer screens and a sweeping red light on the ceiling matching the tempo of the alarm. His heart thundered in his chest as his head jerked everywhere, searching for anything to give him reassurance. The techs rushed by him, their fingers tapping in a blur on every keyboard they came across. Kuroo felt bile crawling up his throat, his anxiety and the heat dampening his clothes with sweat.

“Get over here, Kuroo. We don’t have much time,” A cool voice carried over the barrage of noises to him, and Kuroo’s eyes flickered around the chaos until they landed on the middle-aged scientist, grey sweeping into his blonde hair over his black spectacles.

“S-Sorry, Tsukishima-san.”

Kuroo forced his feet forward, nearly tripping on a giant wire snaking around the beeping equipment. He stood in front of the scientist, one of the few that towered over him in height and watched as the sharp golden eyes flickered over him.

“I suppose these clothes will have to do. Did you memorize your info?”

“Yeah.”

“Where are you from?”

“Tokyo? But I don’t know anything about it, how will I--”

“Don’t worry, where you’re going they’ll just accept it. Most important objective?”

“Find the target, protect at all costs.”

“And what are you _not_ to do?”

“Reveal the truth about me or anything here.”

“Yes, and with luck you won’t be thrown into an insane asylum.”

The man’s jabs typically bounced off Kuroo’s hard shell and encouraged him to retaliate, but he was only eighteen and his body was shivering in fear from his present circumstances. His eyes began to tear up and Tsukishima’s face softened. He sighed and ruffled Kuroo’s mess of black hair.

“You’ll be fine.”

Tsukishima reached over on the desk grabbed a device that looked like a watch. There was a button in the middle and a semicircle of dotted lights over it. Kuroo had seen it once before, knowing that underneath the shell was a series of dials that he knew not to touch, the mechanics of it being way over his head.

“This needs to remain on you always, though try not to get it wet. Coordinates are already set, and it has enough juice to get you there and back, but that’s it. And you won’t be able to use it again until all the dots are lit back up. Once we ascertain that the mission has been completed and the other machine is destroyed, you’ll hear a series of beeps coming from it. When you hear them, press the button and come home. No excuses.”

“Wait, has this even been tested?!”

“Nope. Put it on.”

With a whimper Kuroo lifted his wrist so Tsukishima could strap it on and yank Kuroo’s sleeve back over it. Kuroo adjusted it as Tsukishima gave him another appraising look.

“Where’s his pack?!” Tsukishima shouted to the techs, and several bodies scrambled as they tried to locate it. Tsukishima clicked his tongue and walked away, giving Kuroo a chance to freak out on his own. He wrapped his arms around himself to warm his shivering body but even his teeth were beginning to chatter.

He glanced up to see two figures across the room, bending over a table where the leaders would plan out their strategies and attacks. The first man was no one, the light from the backlit surface of the table shining off his helmet he needed to breathe properly, the glare giving him an even more menacing look than usual. He had no name, known only as the Shadow, and was the personal bodyguard of the man beside him.

The glow also illuminated that man’s face, a face that despite the scars gave Kuroo more hope and comfort than anyone in the world. He was the boss, their leader, the savior of the last free people in Japan. Kuroo ignored the techs as they slipped a pack on his back, whispering warnings and their own anxieties into his ears. He was petrified, and he needed that man’s warm brown eyes on him.

“Sawamura-san!” He cried out, and the man’s face jerked toward him.

“Shh, don’t bother him!”

“Damn this kid. Boss is busy, and you have to get going.”

Tsukishima’s hand gripped one of the techs and yanked him back forcefully as Sawamura Daichi rushed toward Kuroo with his Shadow right behind. Without hesitation the forty-three-year-old man wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s slender waist, and with a sob Kuroo threw his arms over the broad shoulders carrying the hopes and lives of thousands.   

“Shhh, I’ve got you, Kuroo. I know you’re scared out of your mind, but you’re going to be fine.” He drew back and grabbed Kuroo’s hand, slipping it inside his own shirt and against his chest. “Do you feel that? It’s my heart, and it’s beating normally, because I’m not worried at all. I’m not worried because I have faith in you.”

“But, I can’t! I’m just a kid and this is _your_ life that’s in danger!”

“You’re the best scout we have, and I trust you more than anyone. Take a deep breath.”

Kuroo obeyed, drawing in a deep breath until his lungs were filled and released it with a shudder. He kept his hand against Sawamura’s chest, letting the rhythmic beat soothe his nerves.

“I’m so scared. What’ll happen if it doesn’t work?”

“It’ll work. I know it will. And don’t worry, the place you’re going to is way less frightening than here. You might not want to come back.”

Kuroo’s eyes began to water again. “I don’t want to leave you.”

Sawamura’s lips quirked up in an amused smile. He reached up and cupped Kuroo’s cheeks and brought his face down, so he could bump their foreheads together. “Technically you won’t be leaving me at all.”

A series of shrill alarms joined the single loud one and suddenly everyone began to move around them. The Shadow’s long, gloved fingers reached out and grasped Sawamura by the shoulders, urging him backward. Kuroo tried to cling to him but Sawamura grasped his hands before they could wrap into his clothing.

“Kuroo, you’re going to be amazing. You’re going to see and hear things you’ve only heard stories about, the only one of your generation to do so. It’s a privilege, not to mention that my life is in your hands. Treat it well, okay?”

Kuroo nodded and allowed Sawamura’s bodyguard to steal him away, chills sweeping across his skin in the absence of his comforting mentor. He wiped his tear-streaked face on his sleeve and lifted his chin with feigned confidence before Tsukishima stepped back in front of him, blocking his view of Sawamura.

“Open,” He commanded as he gestured to Kuroo’s mouth, and without thinking Kuroo obeyed. Tsukishima shoved a thin, green rectangle into his mouth and tipped Kuroo’s jaw closed with his cool fingers. It was pliable, which was odd, and a strange taste flooded his mouth as he chewed though it wasn’t unpleasant. If he had to describe it he’d use the word refreshing perhaps, like a breath of wind from being underground for too many days.

“What is this?” He mumbled as he chewed on the soft substance.

Tsukishima smirked. “It’s gum, my last piece you little shit. But right now it’ll help with the transition. Make sure you keep chewing and do not swallow it.”

Kuroo’s eyes widened. “What happens if I swallow it?”

The smirk grew wider. “You don’t want to know. You ready?”

“What? No, I’m n--”

Tsukishima slammed his fist on a button and the whole world went white.

 

Miyagi Prefecture, Japan. 2012

The night was quiet except for the chorus of cricket chirps and the rustling of budding leaves disturbed by the brisk wind. It was early March, the serene neighborhood streets devoid of people wanting to avoid the frigid air still grasping onto the chill of winter. The time was late, only a couple of homes still had a light on within since they all had work or school the next day. There was a clatter from an alley where a skinny, black cat had knocked the lid off a trash can, looking for an easy meal. The cat raised its head suddenly, its iridescent eyes widening as it stared at a point in the street where nothing seemed to be happening. The cat’s body went rigid, its hair standing up on end and a low growl grew in its throat.

A white light erupted in that spot, as if a hole had been ripped in the fabric of space. The cat didn’t wait to see what else happened, yowling in surprise and running off down the alley. Within the white light the figure of a teenage boy emerged, standing at first but after a moment was on his hands and knees vomiting onto the pavement.

All Kuroo could see at first was the ground and the contents of his stomach in a puddle beneath him. Within that puddle was the little wad of gum that Tsukishima had given him, and his very first thought was _thank God I didn’t swallow it_. He sucked in a shuddering breath and raised his eyes, taking in his surroundings and immediately looking for cover. His body jerked up and he slammed his back against the side of a house, his eyes fluttering in disbelief at the clean streets and serene nature of the neighborhood. He listened closely, but heard no distant gunfire or explosions, no shouts or screams. By the light of the streetlamps he could see green grass in the park across the street and thick bushes lining the edge of the path through it. It looked like an illustration from one of his picture books he had as a child, something he never thought he’d see with his own two eyes. He winced when he noticed a strange chirping noise, and his heart rate picked up again as he wondered what strange animal might be making it. Or perhaps it was a different kind of alarm?

Kuroo placed his hand on his chest and shut his eyes, drawing in deep breaths like Sawamura had always taught him to keep a handle on his emotions. It was overwhelming being in an unknown environment without his mentor, but he had trained Kuroo for hundreds of scenarios and was relying on him to complete his mission. By the time Kuroo opened his eyes, he had gained control and was ready to get to work. He lifted himself off the ground and wiped off his clothes, little bits of gravel sprinkling onto the pavement.

_Locate the target._

Kuroo slipped his hand inside an inner pocket of his jacket and pulled out a worn map. He unfolded it, his eyes traveling over the mess of lines and words until he found the starting point where Tsukishima had marked. Kuroo looked around the street and located a street sign, and once again he was both impressed and annoyed that the sarcastic scientist was incredibly accurate.

His eyes fell back down on the map and he had his direction. The difficult part was refolding the map the right way, but eventually he had it small enough to slip back into his pocket and start on his journey. His neck prickled as he walked under the streetlamps, feeling stupidly exposed but his orders were clear on not appearing suspicious. This wasn’t his time, there were different rules here and Kuroo knew he would have to adapt quickly or his mission would fail.

_Yeah… no pressure._

 


	2. Chapter 2

If Kuroo had been alarmed by the change of environment the night before, morning brought a slew of new surprises. There were birds chirping in every tree, and children flooded the streets in their various uniforms as they talked and laughed on their way to school. Kuroo had given up trying to locate the target’s home and instead decided to find his secondary location.

Last night he had been able to locate a public restroom and clean up his skin a bit, as per Tsukishima’s instructions. It didn’t take him long to see that the scientist was right, and he tried not to gape at the tidiness of every person he passed by. He did his best to seem normal, but he still earned several wary looks as he walked toward the school. He wondered if it was because he wasn’t wearing a uniform like the other kids, or maybe it was because his clothes were ratty and didn’t fit him. In his time that wasn’t too strange, but here he definitely seemed to stand out.

His eyes widened as he caught sight of some students who were wearing the crisp, black uniform he was keeping an eye out for and knew he was on the right track. He followed them nonchalantly and wanted to cheer out loud when they eventually brought him straight to the front gate marked clearly as Karasuno High School. In front of the main doors stood a couple adults, people he assumed worked in the school. Avoiding detection from adults was imperative, so he moved with a couple different crowds that seemed to be heading for a side door. He glanced at the wall that was lined with bicycles, and he fought the craving to get a closer look. He had ridden a bicycle once so long ago, but now all he found was bits of twisted metal spread out among fragments of collapsed buildings.

The side door seemed to be unguarded and he was about to enter through it when another sound behind him captured his attention. There was a whole other building there with a set of open double doors. It was double the size of the school in height and had a dome shaped roof, and the sounds coming from within sounded more violent than anything he had heard yet. Overcome with curiosity, he wandered over to that door instead, loitering under the awning and peeking inside the door. The students inside were wearing different clothes that looked easier to move around in and were hitting a ball back and forth over a net. Kuroo narrowed his eyes and observed the proceedings, the shouts between the players were surprisingly loud and the strength slamming the ball down made his head swim. He assumed it was some sort of game or sport, but he couldn’t understand why the boys looked so serious. Weren’t games supposed to be fun? That was what he had thought, though he’d never participated in something like that. The only games he had experience with were random card games you could fit in your pocket or target practice to work on his marksmanship.

Suddenly there was a younger boy right beside him and he flinched back in shock. It had been years since anyone had snuck up on him, having some of the best ears and reflexes in their whole squad. The boy ignored him for a moment, his eyes wide as he glanced around the inside of the building. He cheered and leapt into the air, and Kuroo nearly had a heart attack with how high the kid jumped. Unfortunately, the awning seemed shorter than his jump reach and the boy crashed his head against it.

“Ow, ow, ow, owwww. Hey, who are you?” The boy asked as he finally realized Kuroo was standing there.

“Oh, um, I’m Kuroo.”

The boy straightened up and gave him the biggest grin he had ever seen, nearly outshining the brightness of his hair.

“I’m Hinata Shoyou! Are you interested in volleyball?”

“Uhhh, just curious for now I guess? I don’t go to school here.”

Hinata cocked his head and looked him over. As he took in his appearance, he backed up a step and held his hands up in defense like he was going to chop Kuroo’s face.

“Are you looking for trouble? You wanna fight?”

“No, I don’t want to fight.”

Hinata immediately relaxed and his smile returned.

“Great! Where are you from?”

Kuroo’s heart began to quicken, but he kept his face calm.

“Tokyo.”

The boy nodded as if that explained everything, and Kuroo released a quiet breath he’d been holding. There was an irritated huff behind them and they turned to see another boy standing there. He was much taller though still a little shorter than Kuroo, with fierce blue eyes that looked like they were trying to stab Hinata. Hinata didn’t seem perturbed at all and puffed out his chest with pride.

“Aw, Kageyama-kun, looks like I beat you again.”

“Tch, I’ve beat you every other time this week. Today I slept in.”

“Pathetic excuse.”

“Who’s this?”

“Kuroo.”

“Where’s he from?”

“Tokyo!”

“Oh… move.”

Kuroo and Hinata stepped aside to let Kageyama pass. It was the first interaction he had been able to observe, and already he was confused by the way people talked to one another.

“So, are you okay, Kuroo-san? You look like you’ve been through a lot!”

“Yeah, I’m okay. I ran away from home, not sure what to do now.”

“You ran away?!”

“Yeah, I had to.”

“Won’t they just send you back?”

“I’m eighteen, I can handle myself on my own.”

“You’re all alone?” Hinata asked, his voice quieter than it had been. Kuroo gazed down at the younger boy and was surprised by the wave of concern flooding his features. Hinata glanced inside the gym and straightened up when it seemed he found what he was looking for. “Stay right here!” He said to Kuroo and took off inside.

Kuroo licked his lips and glanced inside the doors, seeing more students practicing their game of vole-ee-ball, or whatever Hinata called it. He found Hinata on the sidelines and Kuroo gasped when he saw him talking to an adult. He had long blonde hair that was held back with a headband and didn’t seem like a school worker. A decision had to be made to trust this random nice kid or run off. His gut screamed at him to stay put though his instincts were telling him to run. His chance was lost when Hinata began to walk back towards him with the adult by his side. The man leaned against the door jam and looked Kuroo up and down, and Kuroo shoved his hands in his pockets to keep them from trembling.

“Hinata, go get changed for practice. I’ll handle this.”

“Alright, Coach! Good luck, Kuroo-san!”

The man sauntered out the door and slipped a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He put one in between his lips and lit it, his eyes flickering back up to Kuroo as the smoke curled up in front of his face.

“So, you’re from Tokyo?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Runaway?”

“Yeah.”

The man took a long drag and released a plume of smoke, some of it hitting Kuroo in the face and caused him to cough. The blonde was still observing him carefully, and after Kuroo gained control of himself he gave a little nod.

“You look like you’ve had a pretty hard life.”

The question caught Kuroo off-guard. Yes, he did have a hard life, but so did everyone else in the world. But looking around he could see that in terms for this time period, he had a tragic life.

“Yeah, it’s been hard.”

“Are you dangerous? Involved in gangs and such?”

“What? No, I mean I can fight but mainly in defense. It’s stupid to start fights, you know?”

“Hmm, I know how that is. Well, since you’re eighteen already we don’t have to send you home, but I hate just leaving you out in the cold, you know? I gotta get back in there, but will you come in and wait? After practice we’ll figure out what to do with you.”

Kuroo needed to locate the target, not sit and wait in that place and watch their game. But at the same time, he was able to establish a little fragment of trust and knew it could be a stepping stone to completing his mission.

“Ok… Thank you.”

“Come on, then. Your name is Kuroo?”

“Yeah, Kuroo Tetsurou.”

“I’m Ukai Keishin, coach of the boys’ volleyball team. Alright, Kuroo-kun. Come on in and enjoy the game.”

Kuroo followed him inside and sat down on a metal chair sitting off to the side next to a couple other chairs. He smiled as Hinata emerged from the locker room and gave him a friendly wave. Several students went over to Hinata and were obviously asking about him, so Kuroo turned away and glanced around the room. It was spacious, the whole place seemed to be dedicated to playing sports. Ukai began yelling out instructions and immediately the students took their places in certain spots on either side of the net. The first player hit the ball from the back of the court, and Kuroo was impressed with how fast it traveled to the other side. He was surprised the short player on the other side could intercept it, and just like that the game was on. Their faces were serious, their bodies crouched and poised for action. Kuroo watched as Kageyama sent the ball into the air and flinched when Hinata ran out of nowhere to hit it onto the other side.

“Holy shit,” He muttered under his breath, and he heard Ukai chuckle nearby.

“Yeah, the kid is a monster, isn’t he? That combo of theirs helped get us into nationals this year, though the whole team was really great.” Ukai smiled at the boys like a proud father, and there was something about the rough man that made Kuroo want to trust him. “The third years are in here, too, though they don’t need to be. They should be preparing for graduation, but it’s hard to let go, you know? The friendships they all formed run deeper than most, trust and hard work are woven into their bond. Have you ever had friendships like that, Kuroo-kun?” Ukai asked, his eyes leaving the action to gaze down at Kuroo.

Kuroo felt a pang of homesickness at the question. Several faces popped into his head at the same time, some he had relied on every day, some he had to say goodbye to long ago.

“Yeah… I’ve had friends like that.”

“They can’t help you out?”

“No, none of them can help me now.”

Ukai nodded and focused back on the game just in time to see one side score on the other. He grinned and praised the side that scored while offering little reminders to the side that couldn’t save it.

There was something soothing about watching the game. All the frantic thoughts whirling around in Kuroo’s head were quieted as his focus followed that blue and yellow ball. His eyes also lingered on several of the boys, typically because of their wild antics. He snickered as a bald one cheered after hitting the ball down, whipping his shirt off and whirling it above his head. He reminded him of one of his oldest friends, a crazy kid named Yamamoto. Horrible for reconnaissance missions, but excellent in a fight. His antics were fueled by a sense of loyalty and passion and gazing at the goofy kid yanking his shirt back on, he could feel that they were made from the same metal.

At the end of the game most of the students ran off to the locker rooms to change while some lingered behind to clean up the court. Ukai walked away and called out to the captain while Kuroo chuckled at Kageyama and Hinata bickering back and forth. The worst part of him observing these students were wondering where they were at in his present time. If he was to be honest with himself, most of them were probably dead. His heart dropped at the thought, feeling the familiar ache grip into his chest when he remembered those he had already lost himself.  Being on the other side of things, seeing those lively, fun-loving boys with tragedy and chaos looming in their future left his skin feeling cold and clammy. He wanted to warn them, tell them to savor every precious moment before it all goes to hell.

Kuroo shut his eyes and breathed deep, spilling the dark thoughts from his head. He needed to focus on the mission and forget everything else.

“Kuroo-kun?” Ukai called and Kuroo lifted his head to see him standing with one of the boys, one he hadn’t noticed yet since he wasn’t as flashy as the others. Kuroo lifted himself from the chair and wandered over after Ukai beckoned him forward.

“Listen, I’m gonna take you to the shop I work at for the day, maybe give you a little work to do. We’ll come back here for afternoon practice, and I got Sawamura here to take you home with him tonight. His family’s out of town.”

Kuroo froze, his eyes slowly drifting from Ukai to the other boy smiling at him with his warm brown eyes. He was about the same height as he was when Kuroo saw him yesterday, but younger and no grey feathering through his hair. There were less scars across his skin, though he did have the one marring his cheek.

_Target located._

“I’m Sawamura Daichi, pleased to meet you,” Daichi said warmly, extending his hand out to Kuroo. Kuroo licked his lips and reached his own hand out to grasp it. He again battled with his brain and his instincts. Instinctually his body wanted to wrap around the other man and nuzzle his face into those broad shoulders. But his brain told him that _this_ Sawamura had no idea who he was or about the future laid out before him and hugging him would probably result in disaster. Instead he gave his friendliest grin and shook his hand.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Kuroo Tetsurou.” Reluctantly he released Daichi’s hand and they both stepped back, appraising each other.

“I hear you’re from Tokyo? Why did you pick Miyagi to run away to?”

A very valid question, and his brain sifted through his memorized information to throw out an equally valid excuse.

“My family, when they were alive, used to take vacations here, to get away from the city. I think we once had extended family here, but I don’t remember them. I guess you could say it was instinctual?”

Daichi’s face fell when he mentioned his parents were gone, and Kuroo felt another wave of homesickness, seeing the compassion pouring from the familiar face.

“I understand. Like Ukai-san said my family is on a trip, so I have the house to myself. If you behave yourself I don’t mind if you shack up with me for the time-being.”

“No, that would be great, actually. I promise I won’t be any trouble.”

Daichi smiled at him, and Kuroo felt his heart beat a little faster. In his time Sawamura Daichi was in his early 40’s, but that never stopped Kuroo from harboring a little crush on the older man. It was something his friends loved to torture him about, but if they could see the man in his glorious youth they would eat their ignorant words. Kuroo hadn’t even considered seeing his hero in his younger days, during a time when a smile slipped on easily to his handsome face and before the cost of war and death weighed on him.

“I unfortunately still have classes to get to. Ukai-san said he’d take care of you til then, so see you later?”

“Yeah, sounds good.”

Daichi gave a nod and turned away to wander back to the locker rooms. Ukai patted him on the back and gestured for him to follow. Kuroo was conflicted since his whole purpose was to protect Daichi with his own life, knowing there was danger approaching and he wasn’t sure when it would arrive. But the look on Ukai’s face told him that the gesture was in fact an order, and Kuroo couldn’t help but follow orders. He said a silent prayer that Daichi would be okay until he returned and followed Ukai out the door.

They wandered through the town until they came upon a convenience store not too far away. Ukai slipped out his keys and unlocked it, immediately turning on a light declaring that the shop was open. Kuroo followed him in awkwardly and glanced around while Ukai slipped his jacket off and put on an apron instead.  

“You can take off your jacket and set it over there. How strong are you?”

“I think I’m pretty strong.”

“Good, I had a huge delivery yesterday and need it sorted. Some of the boxes can be pretty heavy. If you work well I’ll pay you for your time, that way you’ll have a little something to help you out.”

“Thank you. I really didn’t expect everyone to be so kind to a guy like me, so I appreciate it.” Kuroo meant every word. When he was sent back in time he thought he would be totally on his own. Ukai reached out and ruffled his hair.

“Don’t worry about it. I got into a lot of trouble in my day, but I had family to straighten me out. All you need is a chance to prove yourself, but don’t screw it up, Kid.”

Kuroo smiled and shook his head. “Don’t worry, I won’t.”

The rest of the morning and afternoon was spent organizing the boxes Ukai had pointed out. Kuroo took to the work quickly, having done similar work plenty of times in his life. He was amazed at the amount of provisions the tiny shop had. It could have fed several different shelters and squads for at least a week, and if Ukai was going to pay him like he said, it was tempting to buy some and stick in his pack to bring with him once his mission was over.

He primarily worked in the back area of the shop but could see through the archway every time a customer would come through. It was fascinating observing every little interaction; what was mundane for the patrons and Ukai was new and refreshing for Kuroo. These people didn’t worry about war, lack of food, their precious family and friends. They hardly blinked when drinking a glass of water, trusting that it wouldn’t be contaminated. Kuroo was beginning to see what Sawamura-san had told him just before he was sent; he was seeing things his generation couldn’t even imagine, and he was certain it wouldn’t be the last.

Ukai gave him a break about midday and gave him some lunch. He had snuck across the street to grab something fresh for them both, and Kuroo inhaled the food that was so delicious he thought it could have been made for royalty. It had been so long since his stomach had been full, and the exhaustion of traveling all night began to catch up with him. He still had a couple hours to work yet, however, and rubbed his face to refocus on his tasks.

Ukai’s eyes observed him the entire day, and though it was subtle Kuroo felt the gaze. He hoped he wasn’t giving too much of himself away, or that he wasn’t increasing any suspicion. Tsukishima had told him to stick as closely to the truth as possible without revealing he was from the future, and that way he would hardly need to lie. Tsukishima knew he was shit at lying anyways, though Kuroo had always figured that the annoyingly intelligent older man was practically psychic with his powers of observation.  

“Alright, Kuroo-kun! Let’s wrap up and get back to the school.”

“Okay!” Kuroo called back, and excitedly cleaned up the lingering mess. He grabbed his jacket and hoodie as he joined Ukai in the main shop and stopped when he saw the other man giving him a strange look. He glanced down and remembered he was wearing a T-Shirt with various holes in it. The bottom was so frayed it showed a portion of his stomach and revealed the tied belt holding his too large pants around his narrow waist.

It was the first time Kuroo had ever felt embarrassed about what he was wearing. In his time the whole point was to cover yourself and protect your skin. Your shoes were the main thing that mattered when it came to fit, so he at least had that, though they were a bit worn in the sole.

“Let’s go,” Ukai said as he gestured for Kuroo to follow him out the door. Kuroo slipped his jacket on and kept hold of his hoodie, hoping he wouldn’t draw anymore odd looks as they walked back to Karasuno. He sped up when he saw Ukai look over his shoulder and slow down for him to catch up.

“Today’s a Friday, so the boys won’t have school tomorrow. I’ve got your money in my pocket for your pay, but if you don’t mind I might give it to Sawamura to take you clothes shopping tomorrow and to pay for your food this weekend. Is that alright?”

“Yeah! That’s fine with me, I trust him with it.”

“You do?” Ukai asked, giving Kuroo a confused look.

“Oh, well he just seems like a trustworthy guy.”

“Ha! Well, you’re a good judge of character. That kid is as reliable as they come.”

Kuroo smiled as he glanced ahead. He was certain when he finally met Sawamura as a teenager that he’d be like him or other kids he’d known. Maybe a bit rebellious or foolhardy. He didn’t expect him to be just a younger version of himself.

As soon as they entered the gym, Kuroo’s eyes found him. He was standing with two other boys, one he hadn’t noticed before with a kind smile and grey hair. The other Kuroo definitely noticed for his large stature and physical prowess on the court, though Kuroo knew a gentle soul when he saw one and firmly believed the young man wouldn’t hurt a fly.

Daichi turned toward them as they entered and gave Kuroo a welcoming smile. His heart began to beat a little faster in his chest, and after giving a return smile and a wave, he turned toward the court to refocus his brain. His assignment would be a lot easier if the target wasn’t so damn distracting.

Before practice began, Ukai introduced him to a teacher named Takeda. Kuroo was nervous about interacting with someone who worked for the school, but the man’s kind eyes and compassionate voice was incredibly disarming. He asked Kuroo the same several questions, and he tried to answer in a way that didn’t seem rehearsed but still stuck with the same facts. When he was satisfied he allowed Kuroo to sit back on one of the metal chairs and watch the practice begin.

It was a little different than earlier. Instead of doing a game, Ukai explained they were doing drills instead to work on specific things. Some of the students needed to work on receives while others honed their serving skills. Kuroo recalled from that morning that the third years didn’t even need to be there, but he watched as Daichi threw himself into the practice, his eyes blazing as he saved hard to reach balls before slamming into the floor. The next moment he flipped back onto his feet and poised for the next ball to come zipping towards him.

Kuroo’s eyes traveled over his muscular frame, his fists clenched with determination and the tendrils of sweat trickling down his face. In the next moment he could see him running through the mud, shouting orders over the sound of gunfire as he lead their group to safety, ignoring the blood pooling in his sleeve from a fresh wound.

“Heads up!” A shout grabbed his attention, and Kuroo immediately reacted as he snatched the ball that was shooting toward his head.

“Whoa, nice reflexes!” Ukai said, reaching out to take the ball. “I can tell you don’t know much about volleyball, but have you played any other sports?”

“Nope, though I bet I would have enjoyed it. I can get pretty competitive.”

“That’s the best place to start when it comes to sports. Being competitive can drive you to improve yourself.”

Kuroo chuckled, remembering how hard he used to compete with Yaku during their training. Though his friend was a great deal shorter than him, he made up for it with his strength and mental fortitude. He was also quite the slave driver when it came to training their younger recruits.

“Yeah, that I can definitely agree with.”

As their training finally ended, Daichi waved him over onto the court. Kuroo hopped forward, eager to be closer to his target, though he seemed to be safe for the moment. He nearly tripped however when Daichi lifted the edge of his shirt to wipe his face, revealing his muscular stomach underneath.

“Hey, Kuroo. Did you have a good day with Ukai-san?”

“Yeah, he put me to work, but it was kinda fun.”

Daichi chuckled and nodded. “I’m not surprised. I wanted to introduce you to some of the team. This is Sugawara Koushi and Azumane Asahi, the other third years on the team.”

“Suga’s fine,” The grey-haired friend said as he grasped Kuroo’s hand.

Asahi shrugged as he also shook Kuroo’s hand.

“Most people call me Asahi. So, you’re from Tokyo, Kuroo?”

“Yup.”

The three third years stared at him, as if they expected him to continue. His stomach gripped as his mind went wild, wondering if he missed a step in etiquette, or he needed to come up with more story. He just wished he knew anything about the place called Tokyo.

“Um, is there something you’d like to know?” He asked tentatively and Suga snorted.

“Don’t get nervous, we just want to get to know you! Besides, if you’re going to be staying with Daichi, we just want to make sure you’re not some serial killer, you know?”

Kuroo had no idea what a serial killer was, but he considering the word _killer_ he doubted he was. He smiled back at Suga, who seemed like he would be a fun person to hang around. There was little doubt why Daichi would be such good friends with him.

“I see… well there’s not much to tell. I’m eighteen, don’t have any family left. I guess you could say I needed to get out of Tokyo for a fresh start, so I came here. I gotta tell you, I only arrived yesterday, and I’m already feeling like it was the right decision. Everyone’s been really friendly.”

Daichi beamed at him and puffed out his chest. “We’re more of a tight knit community than a lot of places but welcoming to strangers. Though a lot of people underestimate us because we’re in a more rural environment. But we proved them all wrong at the last tournament. We made it to the top sixteen, and it was the first time in how many years?”

“Who knows?” Suga laughed.

“Wow, that’s impressive! I wish I could have watched. I don’t have any experience with volleyball, but it was fun just watching you guys practice.”

“Daichi-san, I noticed a part of the net is fraying, who should I notify?” A bored voice said behind him, and Kuroo stepped to the side and turned to allow the student to speak with Daichi. When he saw who it was he jumped a good foot away with a yelp. A young Tsukishima Kei flinched away in alarm at his outburst, narrowing his eyes as he looked him over suspiciously.

“Kuroo? Are you alright?” Daichi asked, his hand grasping his arm in a comforting way.

“Yeah,” Kuroo’s voice croaked, and he cleared it and began again. “Yeah! Sorry, you just look like someone I know, and it surprised me. Except he’s old… and creepy.”

Tsukishima scrunched up his nose as he adjusted his glasses. “I remind you of a creepy, old man?”

Kuroo licked his lips, feeling like he was completely exposed, and a bomb was about to land on him. “Not exactly? He’s just tall, blonde… wears glasses. Except that guy’s a total asshole.”

“I can see how you’d mix the two of us up.”

Kuroo had always assumed the scientist was dry and sarcastic because of the war and personal tragedy in his life. He wouldn’t have imagined he was just that way naturally, and he had a feeling he wasn’t going to like his younger version any more than the older one.

Daichi cleared his throat. “I’d let Takeda-sensei know. Hopefully they’ll be able to find it in the budget to repair it, but in the meantime, I guess duct tape?”

“Thanks.” Tsukishima gave Kuroo one more look of distaste before wandering off to another boy who seemed to be waiting for him. Kuroo turned back toward the third years who were gazing at him in concern.

“Sorry. For such a young kid he’s kind of scary.”

Asahi nodded. “Tsukishima’s good at getting under people’s skin, but he’s not a bad kid.”

“Yeah. As far as intelligence goes, he’s our top first year. Well, I’m gonna go grab my stuff, then I’ll be ready to go!” Daichi said, and with a nod from Kuroo he ran across the gym. Suddenly the atmosphere seemed blistering cold, and he glanced back to see Suga and Asahi studying him closely. Suga took a step closer to him and lifted his face, and though he was much shorter than Kuroo he released an intimidating aura the could even rival Yaku.

“Kuroo-kun, I understand you’re in a tight spot, and we’re all very compassionate people. But if you do anything to hurt or take advantage of my friend… you will regret it.”

Kuroo gulped and nodded vigorously. “I understand! Trust me, I’d never do anything to hurt him.”

Suga narrowed his eyes for a moment, but when he seemed satisfied he nodded and backed off.

“You guys aren’t threatening him, are you?” Daichi asked as he rejoined them, looking mainly at Suga.

“Nonsense! We’ll see you later. Call us if you need anything or to hide a body!” Suga said as he turned away, his smile entirely too charming to be as threatening as his words revealed.

“I hope they didn’t offend you,” Daichi said as they walked down the road.

“Nah, don’t worry about it. My friends would have done the same thing if our roles were reversed.”

Daichi nodded and they fell silent as they walked side by side. Kuroo was used to walking beside his mentor, but usually they were crouched behind walls and rock piles with their rifles gripped in their hands. Instead of feeling the pressure of a lurking enemy with their lives hanging in the balance, the atmosphere between them was calm and peaceful. The sun was beginning to set over the town, bathing the sky in gorgeous hues of pinks and purples. Kuroo had never taken the opportunity to enjoy the beauty of a sunset. Their unit typically moved about at night, using the darkness to their advantage and didn’t have time to admire the beauty of nature. _What a shame_ , Kuroo thought to himself as he stared at the lovely view.

_Protect the target at all costs_ , Tsukishima’s voice edged into his head, and Kuroo’s eyes strayed to his side. Daichi also seemed to be gazing at the sunset, his eyes bright and a smile curling on his lips. With all the strength he clearly had even at his young age, he was vulnerable to the threat Kuroo knew was coming. He had no business gazing at the scenery; he needed to focus, or he’ll end up losing the person he cared about more than anyone else in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, a chance for some fluff and Karasuno goofiness, and it won't be the last!   
> As always I love your comments! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroo gasped as he entered the Sawamura residence, gaping around the foyer like an idiot.

“Wow… this is really nice!”

“Thanks, it’s nothing special. You can leave your shoes there,” Daichi said as he gestured to a place by the door. Kuroo followed his instructions with a strange sense of nostalgia. He hadn’t worried about removing his shoes when entering a building for a very long time. His mother’s nagging voice echoed in his mind from when he was a small child and rushed inside without stopping.

“Is there anything in particular you like to eat?” Daichi’s voice brought him back to the present moment as he walked into a room off the hallway. Kuroo followed him into what seemed to be a kitchen, but much larger and cleaner than anything he’d ever seen.

“I’ll eat anything, there are very few foods I don’t like. This kitchen is huge!”

Daichi chuckled. “Yeah, it is bigger than most. My mom’s a chef, so she had dad remodel the entire kitchen to her specifications before we moved in. How about shrimp stir fry?”

Kuroo’s mouth watered at the thought.

“Yup, sounds good to me.” Kuroo leaned back against the wall and watched Daichi get straight to work, pulling out ingredients and a pan as if he were a professional chef as well. “I’m surprised you can cook. Is that common for high school boys around here?”

Daichi snorted as he slipped on an apron, and Kuroo’s eyes lit up at the vision of his war-hero mentor in such a domestic setting.

“Not really, but Mom wanted me to be able to fend for myself when I go off to college.” Daichi paused in his preparation and took a long look at Kuroo, particularly his face. “You can go relax over there in the dining area, you look dead on your feet.”

“Nah, I’m alright.”

“It’s still cool outside, you can turn on the kotatsu.”

Kuroo immediately straightened up and glanced over, spotting the low rectangular table on the other side of the room.

“Wow… it’s been a while since I’ve seen one of these,” He muttered, slinking around it as if the table was a priceless work of art.

“I know, they’re not as popular anymore, but I’ve always been partial to them. Go on, take a load off and I’ll bring in the food when it’s ready.”

Kuroo spotted the controls on the cord and turned it on. Eagerly he slipped his long legs under the table and fluffed the blanket around his lap. It warmed up quickly, so he slid his jacket off and set it aside, hoping Daichi wouldn’t mind him getting comfortable. He spread his hands over the clean table surface, enjoying the heat seeping into his limbs underneath. The last time he’d been under one was when he lived with his parents in their old apartment.

He glanced over at Daichi who was humming a song as steam rose up around his face, the gentle crackling of something frying in the pan making Kuroo’s eyes feel heavy. He sighed and stretched out over the table, his bones in his back cracking one by one. He laid his head against the hard surface and lazily watched Daichi in the kitchen until everything began to blur.

“Kuroo?” A gentle voice called to him from the dark, and he felt a familiar hand slip through his hair.

“Hmmm… Sawamura-san?”

A snort from above startled him, and he reluctantly cracked open an eye.

“You don’t have to add _san_ , we’re the same age, aren’t we?”

Kuroo fluttered his eyes and focused harder, and suddenly everything came rushing back to him. He jerked upright, so quickly Daichi hopped back in surprise.

“Sorry, I… how long was I asleep?”

“Just a little while. I almost felt bad waking you up, but I figured you needed to eat. We can go to bed early, so you can sleep longer.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Daichi smiled, a reassuring expression to put Kuroo at ease before grabbing the food to set the table. This younger version of Daichi had no idea how calming that smile was to him, and how many times he’s already used it on him to put him at ease.

Kuroo gaped once everything was set out. It looked like something out of a dream, what he imagined the assholes at the top of the government ate while the rest of the nation fed on scraps. As the aroma hit his nostrils, he took a deep breath to keep from crying and weirding Daichi out.

“This looks amazing.”

“I hope it tastes okay. If you want amazing, you’ll have to stay until my Mom gets back. Go ahead and dig in.”

Kuroo obeyed, and he continued battling with his emotions as the savory food blessed his tongue. He glanced up and focused on Daichi, who was shoveling the food in his mouth as if he was just as excited about it as Kuroo was.

“So where are your parents?”

“South America.”

Kuroo frowned, trying hard to place on the fuzzy world map in his head. The only maps he needed in his time were of Japan and the different sectors. He remembered his parents talking about their youth and the ability to connect with people from all over the world and travel there too.

“Wow, what brings them there?”

“Well, Dad is a zoological researcher. He mostly works from home writing a thesis or articles in magazines, but he needs to go on expeditions occasionally for fresh perspective and research. Mom goes with him, partly because she loves seeing the world and also for fresh flavors.”

“And they didn’t bring you?” Kuroo teased and Daichi laughed.

“Normally they do, but it’s just too close to graduation. The twins went with them like usual.”

“Twins?”

“Yeah, my twin siblings, Asami and Asao. They’re a couple of trouble-makers, but I love them.”

As delicious as the food was, it began to taste like ash in Kuroo’s mouth. He had never heard Sawamura-san mention his family. He tried to shrug off anything about his parents, because everyone had parents at one point. But siblings… that wasn’t something he was prepared for. He didn’t want to think about why his mentor had never mentioned it, wondering if it was too painful to even bring up.

“Does everything taste okay?” Daichi asked, noting his fallen face.

“Oh! Yeah, it’s the best thing I’ve ever had. Sorry, I got a little distracted.”

“That’s okay. What about you, if you don’t mind me asking. You mentioned earlier your parents passed away?”

“Yeah, when I was six.”

“That young?”

Kuroo nodded as he chewed his last piece of shrimp.

“Can I ask how they died? You don’t have to answer if it’s too painful to talk about.”

Kuroo chewed slowly, reforming the story in his head to sound plausible in this time.

“Our apartment building caught fire. My family was the last to leave, but ceiling caved in over my dad and trapped him. My mom yelled at me to get back and she ran back in to try and help. I waited for them, but they didn’t make it out in time.”

Kuroo sighed as he poked at the last bits of food with his chopsticks. It wasn’t a fire that took his parents, though it was close. It was during the time when the government would target residential areas to quell the rebellion, not that it ever worked. The Free People intercepted the communication and sent a warning out to the area to have everyone evacuate. He could still hear the PA in their apartment complex sending out the warning and the alarms going off. After that it was just like he had told Daichi, his parents running down the staircase and toward the door. They could hear the planes coming overhead and a bomb dropped on another building first, the aftershock causing the earth to rumble violently. The ceiling did drop on his father, and his mother screamed at him to run after the other families. Kuroo only ran so far before he turned back to wait for his parents to run out the door. He never saw them again as the building exploded, sending his little six-year-old body flying back and into a pile of rocks.

“That’s… wow, I don’t know what to say,” Daichi said softly. Kuroo glanced back up at him, soaking in the compassion flowing from those warm, brown eyes.

“It’s fine,” Kuroo shrugged as he straightened up, his belly fuller than it had ever been. “It was so long ago, I’ve learned to cope.”

“You’ve obviously had someone looking out for you though, haven’t you?”

Kuroo smiled and nodded, enjoying the irony of the situation.

“Yeah, there’s someone who’s taken care of me ever since that day.”

“Good, I’m glad. I don’t like the idea of anyone being alone in this world.”

“That I can totally agree with.”

“So, is there anything else you can tell me?”

“What do you want to know?”

Daichi shrugged. “Anything, just want to get to know you. It can be anything, like what you enjoy doing for fun.”

_Target practice._

“Or what school was like for you, maybe?”

_Hand to hand combat trainings, marksmanship competitions, scouting missions…_

“Or what your friends are like?”

“I’ve got two main guys I run around with, Kai and Yaku. Yaku’s this little shrimp, but he’s also spunky. If you say anything about his height, he’ll usually give you a good kick that’ll knock you clean over. When we first met, we didn’t get along. I kind of like to tease my friends, so of course we rubbed each other the wrong way. Thank goodness for Kai, he had a way of calming us down and smoothing it all over. He’s like a natural bomb diffuser.”

Daichi laughed and nodded. “Those are always good to have, especially around someone with a provoking nature. Tsukishima has a genius ability of getting under everyone’s skin, well mainly Kageyama and Hinata who naturally set themselves up for it.”

“That’s Megane-kun, right? He definitely struck me as that kind of person.” He wanted to tell Daichi the tall blonde would never lose that ability, but he kept his lips shut.

“Are those your only friends?”

“Nah, there are others, like Yamamoto who I swear is an exact copy of your Tanaka, just with a mohawk on his head. And then there’s Kenma…” Kuroo had said it before he meant to. He had told himself not to mention Kenma, being such a complicated situation that it was difficult to twist.

“Who’s Kenma?”

“He’s my childhood friend, I’ve been friends with him the longest. He moved away though, so I haven’t seen him for a while.”

“Oh, that’s a shame. Do you still get to talk at least?”

_Sometimes, but definitely not the way you think._

“Once in a while, but not as often as I wish.”

Talking with Daichi felt different from Ukai and Daichi’s two friends. They were investigating him, drawing out any potential danger they might be putting Daichi in by letting Kuroo stay with him. But Daichi was simply curious, and it felt easier to open up to him. Kuroo had to hold himself back from spilling everything and reminded himself that though he was technically the same man as Sawamura, he couldn’t trust him in the same way.

“Did you want to relax and watch TV for a bit, or would you like to take a bath first?” Daichi asked as they cleared the dishes, Kuroo assisting since he was determined to help with something.

“A bath?”

“Yeah, you know when you put water in the tub and wash yourself? Do they take baths in Tokyo?” Daichi asked as he gave Kuroo another once over with a smirk. Kuroo couldn’t even be offended, his heart was trilling in his chest at seeing a handsome, young Sawamura tease him and he selfishly wanted more.

“Oh ho, you’re funny Sawamura. Yes, we take baths, though I admit I’m a little rusty.”

Daichi laughed and gestured for him to follow.

“I’ll go ahead and fill it up for you. Are those the only clothes you have?”

“Yup, just what I have on.”

“Not even pajamas?”

“Nah, I, uh, travel light.”

“Hm, well you can borrow mine and we can wash those tonight if you’d like.”

_Washed clothes and a bath? Maybe I actually died and went to heaven._

“If that’s no trouble, I bet they could use it.”

“Of course, I just hope they don’t fall apart. Ukai gave me your pay for the work you did today. I think tomorrow we should go out and get you some new clothes. Sound good?”

“Yeah, that would be amazing. Are you sure I’m not troubling you too much?”

Daichi was already bending over in the bathroom, filling the tub and giving Kuroo the view of his dreams.

“Of course not. I had nothing to do tomorrow, and I need a distraction from all my applications.” He straightened up and stretched as his eyes took in Kuroo’s clothes. “You can go ahead and strip, I’ll go get some clean pajamas for you. I only hope they’ll fit you, Daddy Longlegs,” He mused as he wandered out of the bathroom.

Kuroo laughed as he began peeling off his hoodie. He took a look at it and cringed at the gaping holes and frayed edges all over it. After dropping it on the floor he pulled off his threadbare T-shirt and let it join the hoodie on the floor.

“Here I think these will--” Daichi paused in the doorway as he stared at Kuroo, specifically his exposed body. Kuroo glanced down and winced at the scattered scars and hardly healed wounds. Heat flooded his face, feeling exposed under Daichi’s concerned gaze.

“Are you okay?” Daichi whispered, stepping closer and instinctively stretching his hand out to graze his fingers across the gruesome scar in his side.

“Yeah, I’m fine. A lot of this happened a while ago.”

“There’s literally dried blood right here.”

“Okay, so a couple are recent? I’m really fine, though.”

Daichi’s eyes shot up and locked onto Kuroo’s. It was the same look he pinned him with whenever he required the truth, no matter how bad the truth was.

“Kuroo, are you in trouble? Are you in danger?”

“At the moment? No.” _You’re the one who’s in danger… if only you knew._

Daichi sighed and set down a shirt and pajama pants.

“I just got a pack of new underwear I haven’t worn yet, so I stuck one in there for you, though I don’t know if they’ll fit. I’ll give you some privacy and set out the futon.” He began to shut the bathroom door behind him when he paused. “Oh, do you mind sleeping in the same room as me? Or would you prefer to sleep in one of the other rooms?”

“Honestly, I can’t remember the last time I slept in a room alone. I don’t mind staying in your room, I’d probably sleep better that way.”

Daichi nodded with a smile and shut the door behind him, leaving Kuroo alone to have his bath. Kuroo slid off the rest of his clothes and stepped toward the tub of steaming water. He slipped his fingers in the water to test the temperature and nearly groaned as the soothing warmth soaked into skin. Limb by limb he eased himself into the soapy water until he was completely submerged with even his head underneath. He lifted his face above the surface and sighed, relaxing his head back as he began to scrub the dirt from his skin. He winced as the water began to turn a little murky from everything coming off and hoped the tub wouldn’t be too dirty when Daichi wanted his turn. After most of the dirt was off, Kuroo inspected a couple of his more recent scrapes and was relieved to see none were infected. He tipped his head forward until his hair entered the water and slid his fingers in, scrubbing his scalp and his thick locks to release anything that might be caked in there. Luckily all that came out was some dirt, and he gleefully squirted a dab of shampoo into his palm and ran it over his head.

He couldn’t have even imagined how therapeutic cleansing his body would be. It was like a weight was lifted from his shoulders though technically his circumstances hadn’t changed. A twinge of guilt settled in his gut thinking about his friends, waiting for him to return in the future. They’ll probably die without ever experiencing such a luxury.

Kuroo sighed as he did a final rinse and stood up, letting the streams of water dribble off his skin and back into the tub. He knew he needed to be grateful for everything he was experiencing. Like Sawamura-san had said, it was a privilege. But privilege or no, the mission came first.

After he dried off, he slipped into the clothes Daichi had laid out for him. Everything fit, just the pants coming a little short. Kuroo bit his lip as he felt the soft material, whole and not worn out at all. He shrugged a shoulder close to his face and sniffed, his nose filling with a fresh and comforting scent.

Kuroo rolled his eyes at himself and glanced at his pile of dirty clothes. With a gasp he realized his knives were still in his pants; it would be a disaster if Daichi either saw them or put them through the wash. One was fashioned on a slender belt, so he slipped it around his waist and pulled his shirt overtop, keeping the knife placed on the small of his back. He frowned at the other two, one larger blade and a pocket knife, and wondered if he could slip them into his pack without Daichi noticing. Unfortunately, he had left it by the front door like an idiot and knew it would look suspicious for him to run down there.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts, and he quickly slipped the knives under the pile of clothes in his hand.

“Kuroo? Are you doing okay?”

“Yup, I just finished. You can open the door.”

Daichi slid open the door and stifled a laugh as he looked him over.

“I’m sorry that was the best I could do.”

“Don’t worry about it. They’re still nicer than the clothes I was wearing.”

“True.” Daichi glanced over at the tub, his face expressionless as he stared at the brown water.

“Yeah, sorry about how dirty it got. I can clean it before you get in,” He offered, but Daichi smiled and waved him off.

“Nonsense, I expected it to look like that. I brought your pack up and set it in my room just over there. You can turn on the TV or read something while I, um, take my bath.”

“Oh, thanks. Anywhere I can take these?” Kuroo asked as he held up the pile of dirty clothes.

“Sure, just in the hall and I’ll take care of them.”

“You’re going to throw them away, aren’t you?”

Daichi laughed. “I can’t say I’m not tempted. Maybe tomorrow, after we get you something better.”

“Alright, I can deal with that.”

Daichi shut the door and Kuroo dropped the clothes in the hallway and rushed into the bedroom. He spotted his pack and unzipped it to slip his knives in when he paused. The items inside weren’t exactly as he left them, and he felt his chest grip as he realized Daichi must have searched through it. At least there had been nothing in there but survival supplies, rations and such.

He slipped his knives in where he could grab them quickly and zipped it back up. He wafted his hand through his damp hair and tried to reason with himself. He was a stranger in Daichi’s home, of course he’d be suspicious. Kuroo wished he could remember that this Daichi had no idea who he was, no memory of the history they had or the bond they’ve woven.

To distract his overactive brain, he glanced about Daichi’s room. It was clean and organized with volleyball posters littered on the walls. His desk was covered in university applications like he’d said, some partially filled out and some entirely blank. From a quick glance Kuroo could see the hesitation in choosing an area of study, which surprised him, knowing Daichi’s assertive personality.

Kuroo shrugged and continued to gaze around the room until he glanced under the bed. He was overwhelmed with curiosity at what treasures the great Sawamura Daichi hid in secret, and slowly he knelt on the floor and stretched forward. It was a little dusty with random items stuffed under or lost, including kneepads and several pens. Then he spotted one box shoved further back, and he could almost feel the mysterious aura hovering around it. Kuroo bit his lip as he stretched his arm underneath when he heard a snort behind him.

“If you’re looking for my porn mags, I definitely don’t hide them there.”

Kuroo scrambled back, hitting his arm against the bed frame and inhaling sharply from the pain.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to-- wait, you’ve got porn? _You_ have porn.”

Daichi rolled his eyes as he strolled into the room and shut the door behind him. He was wearing a simple white T-shirt and light lounge pants, but to Kuroo it could have been the sexiest outfit he’d ever seen. _He’s your mentor, he’s your mentor. War hero, boss, savior…_

“Doesn’t everybody? I stopped keeping it under my bed when my younger brother found them. That was awkward.”

Kuroo snorted and slid onto the futon Daichi had laid out for him.

“Where do you keep them now?”

“No way am I telling you. Besides… I don’t think they’d be your taste.” Daichi didn’t look at him as he slid into bed, but Kuroo could spot a slight blush erupt on his cheek.

“Oh really? You have some _special_ tastes, Sawamura? Are you into weird stuff? I won’t judge.”

Daichi glared at him, but it did little to quell Kuroo’s inquisitive nature.

“No, I’m-- it’s not weird, it’s just… probably not what you’re into.”

“How do you know what I’m into?”

“I just don’t want to be made fun of about it.”

“Okay, okay. I promise I won’t make fun of you.”

Daichi pursed his lips, his arms curling around himself defensively as he thought about it.

“Alright, just don’t tell anyone. I mean a couple people know, but they know not to say anything.”

“I swear I won’t tell a soul, but if it really bothers you, you don’t have to tell me, you know. I’m just curious since you were so embarrassed.”

“I’m not embarrassed, it’s just… ugh, fine, the porn isn’t naked women, it’s naked men.”

“...That’s it?”

“Well, yeah, that’s it.”

“Isn’t that normal? They’re not doing anything weird?”

“Well, it’s more than just a curiosity, I prefer men sexually. I’m gay.”

The news still didn’t seem odd to Kuroo, though Sawamura-san had never spoken before of any sexual preferences. The truth was that love and sexuality was entirely different in the future. The people who remained hidden and stayed out of the fighting lived in shelters, and the fighters went out in squads. Typically, you choose someone from your group to have such a relationship with, some even joining a squad just to be with a person they were already involved with. There were two reasons for it: so they could spend as much time with their lover as possible in the chaotic world they live in, and if one of them would die their lover would be the first to know. There were so little chances for a person to experience love and affection, no one would bother getting hung up on such a thing as gender.

But apparently that wasn’t the case in this time. Seeing the worried look in Daichi’s face as he gauged Kuroo’s reaction made him want to crawl up on the bed with him and wrap him in a hug. Anger boiled in his stomach at the thought of anyone making fun of him for such a simple thing

“That’s cool. I’ve always felt the same.”

Daichi’s jaw dropped open, his eyes widening in surprise.

“You do?”

“Yeah, well I haven’t had much time for that sort of thing. I’ve only had one crush in my life and he was a man, so…”

Kuroo felt relieved as he saw Daichi relax and settle back into bed with a smile.

“Who was he?”

“Who?”

“The guy you had a crush on.”

Kuroo grinned at the younger version of said crush.

“He’s a lot older than me, but he’s the coolest person I’ve ever met. He’s brave and strong, but kind and compassionate. Ridiculously handsome, too.”

“Wow, he sounds perfect. No wonder you had a crush on him.”

Kuroo laughed, wishing he could just blurt out the truth.

“I’m sure he’s got his flaws, but I don’t mind. Regardless, he’d never be interested in a kid like me.”

“Maybe he does like you but doesn’t act on it because you’re so young.”

“Nah, I think I could tell. Besides, it’s really just a crush. I imagine if I fell in love it would feel different.”

“Hmm, I could see that. Well, I should let you get some sleep. Goodnight, Kuroo.”

“Night, Sawamura.”

Daichi turned out the light by his bed and plunged the room in darkness. Kuroo settled into the futon and tried to relax, but the quiet was almost oppressive. There should be the hum of a nearby generator, or voices carrying through a narrow corridor next to their room. It was so quiet he could hear Daichi’s gentle breathing, and that weird chirping sound he heard the previous night.

“Hey, Sawamura?” He asked quietly, so if the other was already asleep it wouldn’t disturb him.

“Hmm? Is something wrong?”

“No, it’s just… what’s that noise?”

“What noise?”

“That _brrr brrrrrr_ sound outside?” He explained, hoping his imitation of drumming his tongue on the roof of his mouth was enough for Daichi to figure it out.

“You mean the crickets? Is that what you were trying to do?” Daichi responded, laughing quietly.

“Shut up, I thought it was pretty good.”

“They have crickets in Tokyo, don’t they?”

“Probably, it’s so noisy where I live, though, I doubt we’d hear them.”

“Hmm, that makes sense. Don’t worry about it though, it’s a harmless bug.”

Kuroo sighed and felt himself relax. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” Daichi replied, and Kuroo rolled his eyes at hearing the amused grin in Daichi’s voice. Soon Daichi’s breaths were deeper and more spaced apart, and Kuroo felt his body begin to feel heavier as exhaustion once again overtook him.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Kuroo screamed as the pain ravaged his body, his fists tightly gripping at anyone he could find as his squad tried to carry him into their bunker. He glanced down at his side and instantly regretted it; it wasn’t natural to have a huge chunk of metal embedded in your side, and he felt like vomiting from the amount of blood already soaking his clothes.

They set him on top of a table and switched on the light, which blinded Kuroo and made him nauseous. Everything swarmed around him like a blur, voices garbled as he struggled to remain conscious. He vaguely registered that his shirt was being torn away and something being injected into his arm. Kuroo despised needles, but he could hardly feel it with the debilitating pain shooting from his side. He wanted to scream again, but someone slid a thin board into his mouth and told him to clamp down. He obeyed, feeling a slight relief to dig his teeth into the wood as hard as he could as tears slid out of his eyes. His heart was drumming in his ears, and he wondered if that was his moment; his last moments on Earth that Kai and Yaku would remember with heartbreak for as long as their lives continued.

A warm hand wiped the tears away from his face, and the light was suddenly blocked as a face came into view. Sawamura continued to run his fingers through Kuroo’s hair as he spoke his name, getting louder and louder as the drum of his heart faded and he was able to focus in front of him.

“Kuroo! Can you hear me? Nod or blink if you can hear me.”

Kuroo winced, not sure if he had strength enough to nod, so he blinked several times. The worry etched on Sawamura’s face slightly eased, and he gave Kuroo an encouraging smile.

“Good boy. You’re not going to die, do you hear me? This isn’t the end for you, I know it. They’re taking the shrapnel out now, and they’re going to give you some blood to make up for what you lost.”

Kuroo frowned, trying to process the words that sounded comforting, but didn’t make much sense.

“Sawamura-san! We need you over here.”

The older man looked over his shoulder and nodded, and Kuroo whined as he tried to move his hands to keep him there beside him. Sawamura glanced back down at him and moved his face a bit closer.

“Shhh, it’s okay. I’ll be right over here, they’re taking blood from me to help you out, okay? I’m right here, though you won’t see me. Keep breathing, Kuroo, and keep fighting. That’s an order.”

Kuroo’s teeth trembled over the wood, and he managed to gather enough strength to give him a nod. As soon as Sawamura was out of his sight, the light burned into his eyes, and he lost consciousness.

 

There was a light _thud_ , and Kuroo bolted upright with a gasp, his heart racing from his dream.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Daichi said softly, and Kuroo glanced up and saw the younger version of his hero trying to balance on one foot as he slipped his socks on. It took Kuroo a moment to remember everything about his mission and rubbed the lingering sleep out of his face.

“Nah, you’re fine. I’m a light sleeper.”

“You look like you had a bad dream.”

“Yeah, one of the worst. Are you going somewhere?” He asked, seeing Daichi wearing clothes similar to when he was playing volleyball and doing a few stretches.

“I was going to go on a run, if that’s okay.”

Kuroo was bewildered that Daichi looked eager to run, as if it was something he did for fun. Kuroo only ran when his life depended on it, which was quite often.

“Can I come?”

Daichi cocked his head at Kuroo, gazing at him curiously.

“Sure, if you’d like to. I’ll lend you some clothes.”

“If it’s not too much trouble?”

“Nonsense, I don’t often have a running partner. It’ll be fun.”

As soon as Kuroo was dressed in Daichi’s shorts and t-shirt, they slipped their shoes on and wandered outside in the cool, morning air. He inhaled deeply, amazed at the purity of the fresh scent and felt the lingering stress from his dream begin to fade away.

“It’s nice, isn’t it?” Daichi asked as began walking down the street with Kuroo hopping up beside him.

“What is?”

“Just the morning. It’s peaceful while many people are still asleep, and there’s an excitement in the air, like preparing you for a good day.”

“That makes sense, and the good weather helps, I’m sure.”

“Yup. So, you ready?”

“For what?”

“To pick up the pace. You think you can keep up?” Daichi asked, and Kuroo caught the slight smirk on his lips.

“Don’t worry about me, I can keep up. The question is, can you?”

Daichi laughed and began to jog as they entered a park. Kuroo stretched out his legs and matched his pace, not wanting to push harder just yet. They jogged in silence for a while, enjoying the bird song surrounding them in the trees above. Kuroo winced as his side throbbed where his shrapnel injury was. It was always sore when he had that dream where he experienced the pain and trauma all over again in his mind.

“You okay?” Daichi asked, casting him a worried look.

“Yeah, my side hurts. You saw the scar last night.”

“What happened?”

_A bomb went off near me, debris sprayed everywhere, and a hunk of metal got stuck in my side._

“Uh, I was in some kind of accident. It’s… not easy to talk about.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. What about yours?”

“Mine?”

“Yeah, that cute little scar on your cheek,” Kuroo teased. He was dying to know how he had already been hurt during this time, when the world was so calm.

“Oh, that. Tanaka and I collided during a volleyball game.”

“That’s it?”

“Yeah,” Daichi laughed, shoving his shoulder playfully into Kuroo’s. “I’m sorry it’s not such a dramatic story. I was knocked out for a minute, and I lost a tooth. They had to pull me out for the rest of the game, but I jumped right back into the next one.”

“That’s pretty badass.”

“You don’t have to say that.”

Kuroo snickered and felt the urge to prod Daichi further. “Is this as fast as you can go? I could probably go back to sleep at this pace.”

Daichi shot him a frown. “Oh, I can go faster than this. You just looked so frail, I wasn’t sure if you had enough stamina.”

He didn’t give Kuroo time to retort as he began to run faster, his eyebrows furrowed with determination. Kuroo bit his lip, trying not to laugh as he once again matched Daichi’s pace. He was delighted with how easy it was to rile the other boy up. Instead of just kicking him like Yaku tends to whenever Kuroo teases him, he accepts the challenge and barrels forward in the cutest way possible. It was a side he rarely experienced in Sawamura, the older version. The world they lived in left little time for playfulness or rivalries, not with what was at stake.

When he pushed the pace even further, he noted Daichi slipping back slightly. He slowed down enough that he could stay even, and he noticed Daichi’s eyebrows furrow even more. It would have never occurred to him that he could have so much fun _running_ of all things, but the atmosphere developing between him and Daichi was intriguing and fun. They finally stopped by a water fountain near the end of the park with sweat dappling their clothes. They took turns hydrating while the other took the chance to stretch as the park began to fill up. One mother chased after her little boy as he ran to play, his laughter as light as the gentle petals drifting to the ground throughout the park. One man ran by with a dog on a leash, something Kuroo always wanted himself. For the families hiding from the government, they could no longer afford to keep pets, and most of the animals still alive were set free to roam on their own or join with other animals in a pack. The government still used dogs to hunt them out when their instruments were malfunctioning, but there was no affection left in those animals.

Kuroo sighed as he continued to gaze around while Daichi wiped his face on his shirt and continued stretching. A quick movement behind him caught Kuroo’s eye, and he spotted a man running toward them at full speed, a hood pulled low over his head. With a spike of adrenaline, Kuroo grabbed Daichi and yanked him off the path against a tree, his own body blocking him protectively. But the man continued to run on by, paying no attention to them at all.

“Kuroo? What’s going on?” Daichi asked, grasping Kuroo’s arm. Kuroo glanced back to see he was boxing Daichi in against the tree, and he realized the position seemed a bit suggestive since Daichi had no idea what happened. Daichi’s face seemed shocked and confused, his body tense between Kuroo’s arms. Kuroo jerked back and sheepishly scratched the back of his head, feeling heat flooding his face.

“Sorry! That guy… he was running really fast, I thought he was going to plow you over.”

Daichi relaxed and gave him a light shove before turning back toward his home.

“Thanks for saving my life.”

Kuroo grinned and trailed his eyes down Daichi’s back before wandering after him.

“Anytime.”

 

Daichi decided to loan him more clothes for their shopping excursion, certain that it would draw less attention if Kuroo wasn’t wearing the rags he arrived in. Kuroo was relieved that Daichi handled everything with the train since he hadn’t a clue what to do and explaining his lack of experience wouldn’t be prudent since he was supposed to have taken the train from Tokyo a couple days ago and not a time machine. He tried not to seem nervous as they rode along, but he had never ridden a train before. They were used rarely and only to transport government officials and soldiers, and the last one he’d seen was through the scope of a missile gun.

It was dark and rainy, but they had one shot to keep those soldiers from traveling closer to their intended target: a shelter holding at least twenty different families. Kuroo wasn’t the only one who pulled the trigger, but he can still remember the train car exploding from his own shot.

He didn’t sleep for a long time after that. Saving lives… taking lives… it all blurred together sometimes until he became numb, not remembering why he was doing it in the first place. It took Sawamura sending him to that shelter for a week or so to rest and recuperate for him to really understand the magnitude of what was at stake.

The shelter wasn’t a paradise, by any means, but the people living there were grateful for their safety and provisions. There were several children living there, sticking together in their own make-believe squad as they looked out for one another. One little girl amazed him the most, missing an entire arm but moving and playing like it was nothing. She ran into him one day, and instead of being frightened from his looming height, she smiled at him with confidence and apologized for not looking where she was going and ran off down the corridor to find her friends. Kuroo hoped she would make it far into adulthood, believing her spirit could be what saves everyone one day.

“Here we are,” Daichi said, pulling him from his thoughts. He followed behind Daichi and gaped as they entered a shopping area, filled with delicious smells and bustling crowds chattering happily.

“Do you have any preferences for clothes?” Daichi asked as he glanced around at the various shops.

“Um, something easy to move around in? I’m not really one for the latest trends,” Kuroo chuckled and Daichi nodded.

“I’m with you there. I think we should stick with some basics, since we don’t have much money. There’s a store there that has pretty good prices, so we should have a lot of luck there.”

“Yeah, that sounds good. So, I haven’t really done this much,” Kuroo said in a softer tone, feeling completely out of place. “You might have to walk me through some of this.”

Daichi paused outside the store and faced him. He reached out and grasped Kuroo’s arm and gave him a reassuring smile.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll handle everything. You shouldn’t feel embarrassed asking me any questions, either. I won’t make fun of you… much.”

Daichi gave him a wink that sent all his worries away and gestured for him to follow him into the shop. After having a guess at what sizes they needed, Daichi ushered him into the dressing room and had him try several things on. It was the first time he had really gotten a look at himself since getting clean and wearing nice clothes, and Kuroo hardly recognized himself. His hair was wild as ever, but nothing in the world could ever fix that. He briefly wondered if he was one step closer to being Daichi’s type, whatever that was, when there was a knock at the door.

“Kuroo? How do they fit?”

Kuroo opened the door so Daichi could see for himself, and he leaned against the frame with a sly smirk.

“What do you think, Sawamura? Do they suit me?”

Daichi grinned and stepped back to look him over.

“Actually, really well. You’re naturally athletic, so I figured these would work best,” He replied, eyeing the simple t-shirt and track pants that were the right length for his legs. Kuroo really liked the feel of them and felt like they’d be perfect for running around in without looking out of place.

“I like them, but maybe in a color that’s not so… loud?”

Daichi laughed. “Yeah, neon green’s pretty popular for running outfits. They had plenty of colors to choose from, and they’re running a sale, so now that we know your size we can just choose a couple. Are there any other types of clothes you might need?”

“Um, maybe some cargo pants?”

Daichi scrunched up his face, and Kuroo’s mind whirled to come up with a valid excuse for what was apparently not a current fashion trend.

“Yeah, that’s cool. Wouldn’t you rather have a pair of jeans?”

“Well, sometimes we camp out? And cargos might be more practical for that.”

Daichi nodded slowly, and Kuroo prayed he wouldn’t make a big deal of it. He was relieved when he told Kuroo to keep trying on a couple other things while he searched for some cargo pants. He was able to find a pair that would hold up to the wear and tear it would probably suffer when Kuroo returned to his time. He gulped as he glanced at himself in the mirror. He hadn’t been in the past for two whole days yet, and already he was reluctant to return. But what idiot would want to return to a future filled with darkness and death? Kuroo clenched his jaw and renewed his resolve to follow his orders.

With a start, he realized he was locked in a small dressing room when the man he’s supposed to be protecting is out in the store. He quickly changed back into the clothes Daichi leant him and gathered up what he wanted to keep. He stepped back into the store and spotted Daichi by the front windows, talking on the phone.

“It’s fine…. Relax, will you? I’m not worried, I don’t think--” Daichi’s body straightened and he gave Kuroo a smile when he spotted him. “I gotta go, Suga. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He hung up the phone and walked towards Kuroo, eyeing the pile in his hands. “Got everything you need?”

“Yeah, but I’m not sure how much I can afford,” He replied as he held the items out for Daichi to look through. Daichi checked the tags as he did his mental calculations, and when he was through he gave Kuroo a smile.

“You’re still under budget. Did you wanna call it a day on shopping and go grab something to eat?”

Kuroo winced as his stomach began to growl at the thought, and Daichi laughed.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

 

By the time they made it back to Daichi’s house that afternoon, Kuroo was exhausted. Daichi said he needed to work a little on his applications, so he set up the TV in the living room for Kuroo to peruse through while he slaved away on the mountain of papers at his desk. Kuroo pretended to be intrigued by the program that was already on until he heard the door click upstairs, and then he examined the remote to unveil its secrets. Television was still operable when he was a little kid, but it was mostly propaganda put out by the Government. Most of the remote was self-explanatory, so cautiously he pointed it at the screen and pressed down on the channel-up button. He sighed with relief as the screen flickered to a different program, and he continued searching until he landed on a news station. He leaned forward and listened intently, wondering if anything happening in the world would be the first rolling snowdrifts of the avalanche of wars to come. A lot of the reports were economic based, featuring different sections of Japan and how certain businesses were doing well and some were suffering. There was a segment on Japan’s Prime Minister meeting with other prime ministers and presidents, and the result seemed positive even though a couple of the countries had previously been at odds. Kuroo shivered, seeing the smiles on all their faces as they posed for photographs. Were they already planning the demise of each other? Did they realize their actions would wreak havoc on the entire planet? Most likely not; past leaders hardly made important decisions while thinking of the big picture or the lives of common folk, Sawamura used to say.

Kuroo sighed and continued flipping the channels. Nothing seemed to grab his eye until he fell the screen flashed to an action film of some sort that seemed vaguely familiar to him. There were regular people huddling together with their clothes worn and filthy as they peeked around the remains of a building. It was night, and the hovering smoke in the scene gave it an eerie feeling, and whatever the people were waiting for seemed to terrify the characters. Kuroo pressed his lips tightly as he watched the action unfold, wondering if the film was actually predicting coming events. Suddenly there was a roar and a huge, green foot slammed onto the wall they were hiding behind, crushing it into dust. The people screamed and ran, and the screen changed to show the giant, lizard monster screeching into the sky. _Nope, definitely not prophetic_ , he mused as he rolled his eyes. He felt like he would have preferred the monster over the reality he lived every day.

“Godzilla?” Daichi chuckled as he dragged his feet in the room and plopped onto the sofa without a hint of grace.

“Ah, is that what this is? It’s pretty silly.”

“Yeah, but they’re fun, even if they’re cheesy. I was pretty scared of them when I was little.”’

A devilish grin stretched across Kuroo’s face, and he stretched his arm across Daichi’s shoulders and leaned in.

“Awww, don’t worry. I’ll protect you from any monsters that come after you.”

Daichi gave him a painful jab into his ribs with his elbow, shoving him off with a comical scowl on his face.

“I said when I was _little_. I think between the two of us, we both know who is protecting who.”

“Oh? Is that what you think?” Kuroo chuckled, gazing down at his handsome _target_ , and the whole reason he was there in the first place.

“Of course. I’ve already protected you from many embarrassing situations. You owe me quite a bit.” Daichi sat up straighter and puffed out his chest with a look of pride, and Kuroo laughed.

“You know, you’re right. I do owe you quite a bit. So, _Master_ Sawamura, what would you like me to do?”

Daichi cocked his head, his eyebrows furrowing slightly.

“What do you mean?”

“I would like to pay you back for your kindness, so I will be your slave for as long as I’m here. I admit I can’t cook worth shit, or clean, but I’m good at other things!”

“You are?”

“Hey!” Kuroo huffed as he gave Daichi a shove of his own while the other laughed, though much gentler than the one Daichi gave him. “I’m good at… uh, electrical work? Basic first-aid? Oh! Self-defense? I can teach you some things.”

“I think I can handle myself just fine,” Daichi waved him off.

“Really? Want to test that theory?” Kuroo teased, giving Daichi his most taunting grin. He felt a thrill of excitement careen through him when he saw the look of determination flash across Daichi’s face. It was beginning to be an addiction for him to stir the other one up.

“Alright. Let’s do this,” Daichi said as he hopped up from the sofa, his earlier fatigue completely dissipated. They moved the furniture as far back as they could so their wrestling match didn’t result in breaking anything of value. They agreed on a few basic rules and then the match was on, both swaying in their crouched positions as they waited for the other to make the first move. Kuroo jerked his hand, but only as a feint to get Daichi to move. He fell for it and reached out to block Kuroo who instead grabbed Daichi by the wrist and gave it a yank. With a hook of his foot to the back side of Daichi’s leg, he quickly caught him off balance and wrestled him to the floor. With a triumphant laugh he tried to pin Daichi down, but he vastly underestimated the other’s strength. Daichi hooked his leg around Kuroo’s and used it to flip their positions. It caught Kuroo completely by surprise, certain he could overpower the other with the amount of experience he had. Instead he was slammed onto his back with Daichi’s palms digging into his shoulders, his body weight resting against him completely as he taunted Kuroo with a smirk of his own. Kuroo should have been able to break free or use his words to rile the other one up to sneak his way out of the hold. His heart, however, was drumming wildly as he lost the ability to use words, seeing only Daichi’s face hovering above his and feeling nothing but the heat from his body, pressing against his own.

When Kuroo didn’t fight back or taunt him, the smile slipped from Daichi’s face, and a light blush caressed his cheeks as his eyes flickered around their position. He jerked back and laughed nervously as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Sorry.”

“Tha--” Kuroo coughed when his voice came out high and squeaky. “That’s okay. I didn’t expect you to pin me down so quickly.”

“Yeah, me neither. I guess I thought you’d be better with all your bragging.” Daichi grinned as he helped Kuroo to his feet.

“That was just the first round. Now that I know your moves, you won’t catch me so easily,” Kuroo teased, wiggling his eyebrows. Daichi narrowed his eyes and cracked his neck.

“We’ll see about that.”

Kuroo was able to pin Daichi down for the next round, only for Daichi to catch him the next. They battled back and forth before they gave up and stretched out on the floor, breathing heavily as they gazed at the movie ending with a peaceful sunrise and the lizard monster dead.

“As fun as that was, we’ll find some other way for you to pay me back,” Daichi chuckled.

“Fine by me. I swear I’m talented, just not conventionally so.”

“Hm, well I look forward to discovering your talents.”

Kuroo wasn’t sure if Daichi meant it flirtatiously, but his playful tone was enough to send his heart racing.

“Oh, by the way. I was talking to Suga earlier, and he suggested we all go hiking tomorrow. Does that sound like fun?”

“Yeah! I’ve never been hiking before. It’s nice to get out and enjoy nature. Are you sure I wouldn’t be intruding?” Kuroo asked nervously, hoping Daichi wouldn’t get tired of him when he needed to stick by his side.

“Nonsense. They’re my best friends, so it would be good for you to know them as well. You can never have enough people to trust.”

Kuroo smiled as he stared at the ceiling. There were moments throughout the day when he would forget his reason for being there, enjoying Daichi’s company and the chance to live in a moment without worry. Then Daichi would say something so in character with his older self, the one Kuroo had known since he was six years old, and he was smacked in the face with reality.

He wondered how long it would take for the assassin to surface. He hoped it wouldn’t be too long, mostly because he was concerned he would let his guard slip more and more the longer he remained in the past. The other reason, which he was trying to bury quickly into his subconscious, was his growing attraction to his mentor’s younger self. He needed to keep thinking about him as the older man and his leader, otherwise it would make going back to his own time that much harder.

 


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Kuroo had a bounce in his step as he kept pace with Daichi. They were meeting Suga and Asahi at a nearby park that was much more wooded and difficult to walk than the one he had ran through the day before. Kuroo was excited to be surrounded by so much untouched nature and was certain that there would be no assassins hiding in the brush.

In the future there were still a few forests left near the mountains, and he knew many of the families they were protecting lived in the wild where it was difficult for any soldiers to trek. As much as a part of him dreamed of settling down there himself, he was certain he wouldn’t ever abandon the fight until the day he died.

_There’s a time when we all have to decide what’s more important, people or things._

He glanced down at Daichi and smiled, remembering when his older self had lectured him with those words when Kuroo was crying over a knife he had lost. He was only twelve, and just beginning his training to be in a squad. The knife was given to him personally by Sawamura, and he had dropped it while they were running from enemy fire. It was an important lesson for him, to not hold objects in such sentimentality that you forget about the lives right in front of you. Sawamura was still there himself, ready to guide and teach Kuroo, and the knife was just another object that could be replaced. Nothing could replace the man himself, which was why Kuroo felt like he would never give up the fight. He wanted to put a stop to families losing other family members, lovers and friends. But for this brief moment, he wanted to enjoy a little peace surrounded by trees with Daichi by his side.

A chuckle from Daichi pulled his thoughts to the present.

“You’re like a little kid. Why are you so excited?”

“I don’t get many opportunities to see so many trees. Are there a lot of wild animals?”

“Don’t worry, probably nothing that can harm us. Try to stick to the path, though, there might be snakes.”

Kuroo’s eyes grew wide and he nearly tripped on the sidewalk. “Snakes?! Like, _hissss_?”

Daichi laughed, and Kuroo felt his cheeks grow hot. He needed to remind himself to cool it on his childish enthusiasm.

“Yeah, like that. Oh, there they are,” He said as he waved at the entrance to the park. Asahi and Suga smiled at them and waved back, each wearing a small backpack.

“Wow, you clean up well, Kuroo!” Suga said as he looked him over. “You don’t look like such a hoodlum anymore.”

“Suga,” Daichi said in a warning tone, but Kuroo just laughed.

“Yeah, I know. Sawamura’s making a respectable man out of me.” He sent Daichi a quick wink, and he replied with an eye roll, though a smile crept on his face regardless.

“Come on, let’s get going. We want to reach the clearing by the time we’re ready for lunch,” Daichi said as he began to lead the way with Suga skipping behind him. Asahi leaned over to Kuroo like he was about to tell him a secret.

“Word of advice, never come between Daichi and his food,” He whispered and shivered as if the mere thought was terrifying. Kuroo snorted as they followed the other two together.

“I’ll take your word for it.”

In the beginning the trail was narrow and steep as it climbed up into the hills. They chatted about what they each did on their respective days off as they wandered between the trees in single file, and Kuroo grew slightly homesick thinking about his own friends. He wondered what Kai and Yaku were up to that very moment, and then realized that they didn’t even exist yet.

As he observed Daichi interacting with his other two friends, he wondered where they could be in his time. If they were so close, he’d expect them to be part of Daichi’s own squad, and yet he had never seen them before in his life. Sawamura was such an icon for their people, a pillar of strength. Kuroo was beginning to wonder how much heartache and tragedy he had endured to make it to that point. He didn’t seem to be a man carrying around the deaths of all his loved ones, so Kuroo hoped that circumstances were just keeping them all apart and that Suga and Asahi were still living in the world hoping to be reunited one day.

They walked past a small clearing where a couple of boys were standing still, gazing forlornly up in a tree.

“Are you guys okay?” Daichi asked as he stepped off the path.

“Yeah, we’re okay, but my frisbee’s stuck up in the branches. I only just got my arm out of a cast, and my brother said they’ll have to chop it off if I break it again.”

Kuroo laughed but stifled it when Daichi gave him a dark look.

“I don’t think they’ll go that far, but it’s smart not to push it when you’re still healing. One of us will get it for you.”

“Uh, Daichi, are you sure? That’s pretty high,” Suga said as he craned his neck around.

“I’ll do it,” Kuroo said, and they all turned to look at him, Daichi looking particularly concerned.

“Are you sure, Kuroo? You’ve hardly ever seen any trees, I’m sure you’ve never climbed one.”

“Nah, but I’ve climbed plenty of other things. Stand back,” He warned the kids, and Daichi ushered them to a safe distance while Kuroo gauged the approach to the first branch. He ran two steps and leapt for the lowest branch, grabbed hold and swung his legs up onto it. Once he was balanced on top he straightened up and found another sturdy branch to hop up onto. After regaining his balance on that branch, he glanced down to check how high he was and locked eyes with Daichi below. It warmed his heart to see him looking so worried, but he tore his eyes away to keep his focus. It would be embarrassing for him to fall after acting like the hero. He stretched his body as high as it would go, and his fingertips tapped the edge of the blue frisbee and knocked it into his hand.

“Heads up!” Kuroo called as he dropped it down and Asahi caught it with ease.

“Here you go,” Asahi said gently as he bent forward to hand the boys the frisbee, but they recoiled in terror.

“We’re sorry! We’ll never do it again!” They yelled as they ran off down the path in tears. Kuroo slid down the branches until his feet finally found solid ground, looking confused at where the boys disappeared.

“What was with them?” He asked as he turned back to the trio. Daichi was glowering at Asahi while Suga’s face was covered with his palm. Asahi himself looked completely depressed as he hung his head.

“This big oaf just frightened them, that’s all,” Daichi grumbled, and Asahi’s head dropped even lower. Kuroo laughed and wrapped his arm around Asahi’s shoulders.

“It’s okay, Big Guy! I never thought you were scary.”

“Really?” Asahi lifted his head with his eyes full of hope.

“Yeah, I could tell right off you’re just a squishy teddy bear inside.”

“Squishy?”

Daichi chuckled and began walking back toward the path.

“Come on, let’s keep moving. Just leave the frisbee, Asahi, maybe they’ll come back for it.”

Asahi sighed and settled it at the base of the tree and they continued their trek through the woods. The sun was settled right above them as they made it to the clearing and immediately they slipped off their packs to settle down for lunch. There was such a feeling of peace in the environment, supported by the relaxed state of Kuroo’s companions. None of them were looking over their shoulders or worried about land mines. Kuroo knew he needed to keep his wits about him everywhere they went, but it was difficult in such a serene place.

He settled next to Daichi as he set out the bentos he packed for them both, and he took the opportunity to test Asahi’s warning and tried to sneak some of Daichi’s food. He cackled as Daichi tried to stab his hand with his chopsticks and shivered at the threatening glare Daichi pinned on him. He had earned many dark looks from Daichi’s older counterpart over the years, but he’d never earned one that intimidated him like that.

Once Daichi was certain Kuroo wasn’t going to steal anything, they laughed together and ganged up on Asahi, teasing him about the stark difference between his outward appearance and his personality.

“It might help you out if you shave and get a haircut. Both those things make you look older and more intimidating,” Kuroo suggested as he nibbled on a rice ball.

Asahi shrugged. “But I like them. I don’t see why they make me look scarier.”

“Well, combined with your height and physical build they do. Plus, I’ve seen you on the court, so I know you’re not just fluff inside.”

Daichi laughed. “If only he could be that assertive off the court, it would take him a lot further in life.”

Suga remained quiet during the conversation, though he typically loved to rag on his friend as much as Daichi. Instead he seemed to be observing Kuroo closely, and it was beginning to make him a little nervous. Kuroo wondered if he had mis-stepped somewhere, or given Suga any reason to distrust him.

At the risk of completely depressing Asahi, Kuroo and Daichi finally let up on him, the former giving him a few encouraging words to try to lift his spirits. They settled in a comfortable silence, enjoying their food and the sunshine, and Kuroo felt himself relax again as Suga’s observant gaze had finally relented.

His entire body stiffened when he heard a noise behind him. Immediately his body reacted, poised in a crouching position as he jerked his head around to see what was lying in wait just inside the bushes.

“Kuroo? What is it?” Asahi asked, his voice edged with fear.

“I heard something. Daichi, get back.”

“It’s probably nothing,” He replied, but Kuroo crept behind him protectively, every nerve in his body tense as he waited for the intruder to reveal itself. The bush began to shake again, and Kuroo’s hand instinctively slid down near his ankle where he had a knife strapped under his pants. He flinched in surprise when a small, brown animal hopped out and he fell back on his butt. Behind him the other three burst into laughter, and he groaned internally at making another idiot of himself.

“Are you afraid of rabbits, Kuroo?” Suga giggled, wiping the tears from his eyes. “Watch out, it might bop you with its soft paw.”

“Kuroo, that’s twice now you saved my life. I don’t know how I would survive without you,” Daichi teased, giving his arm a soft jab with his fist.

“Ha, ha… it could have been a snake.”

That only seemed to make them laugh harder.

“You looked like you were gonna tackle whatever came out of there. Were you going to wrestle a snake?” Asahi joined in, and Kuroo felt his face grow even hotter.

“You never know.”

“Sorry, guys, it’s my fault,” Daichi said. “We watched a bit of Godzilla last night and he probably had some bad nightmares as a result.”

Kuroo didn’t like the situation one bit. He wasn’t used to being the butt of the joke since he was known as the main tease within their squad. Only Tsukishima had the ability to rile people up as well as he could, and he had more than twice as long as Kuroo to develop his biting wit. Eventually the Karasuno trio’s teasing wore off and they finished their lunch. Kuroo stretched towards the sky with a full belly, still disbelieving that he could feel so relaxed and satisfied. He hoped when he finally returned to the future that he wouldn’t have grown too soft that he wouldn’t be able to survive more than a day.

He slid his pack on and began following Asahi back down the trail they came from. He heard whispering behind him and glanced over his shoulder to see Suga talking with Daichi in soft tones, their faces strangely serious. They almost looked like they were arguing about something, and with a sick feeling in his stomach Kuroo turned away to give them privacy. He knew they were most likely discussing him, and he hoped he hadn’t done anything to cause Suga to distrust him.

When the whispering still hadn’t let up, Kuroo hopped forward to keep pace with Asahi.

“Hey, can I ask you something?” He whispered.

“Sure, what’s wrong?”

“Listen, I know you guys don’t know me at all, but does Suga still think I’m going to hurt Daichi?”

Asahi’s eyebrows raised, and he quickly shook his head. “No, he doesn’t think that. Daichi is a very good judge of character, and he assured us yesterday that he didn't think you’d hurt him or steal from him.”

“Then, does he just not like me?”

Asahi frowned and glanced over his shoulder at the pair arguing behind them.

“I don’t think that’s it. I wouldn’t worry about it, it might not even be about you.”

“Hmm, I wish I knew for sure.”

“If you’re worried about it, you can always talk to Daichi about it later.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. You really have no clue what they’re arguing about?”

Asahi simply shrugged and continued looking ahead on the trail, and Kuroo narrowed his eyes at his companion. _He knows more than he’s giving off… some squishy teddy bear he turned out to be._

With a sigh Kuroo dropped behind and tried to tune out the hissing whispers behind him, and soon they faded completely as Daichi and Suga began to relax and enjoy their hike once again. By the time they arrived at the start of the park, the atmosphere between the two was completely normal, and Kuroo was relieved that whatever they were arguing about couldn’t have been too serious.

“So, see you both tomorrow? You’re still gonna work with Ukai-san, right Kuroo?” Suga asked with sincere friendliness, which only confused him more.

“Uh, yeah if he can use me. I really appreciated having something to do.”

“I’m sure he does. See you then!”

Kuroo glanced down at Daichi as they walked back home, wondering if he should pry.

“Are you and Suga okay?”

“Yeah, of course. Why?”’

“You two spent half the hike arguing about something. I was just worried.”

Daichi pursed his lips and didn’t look him in the eye, and Kuroo noticed a light flush creep across Daichi’s cheeks.

“It was nothing. He can get overprotective sometimes, but he means well. We’re fine though.”

There was a tone of finality in his words, and Kuroo caught the hint that he didn’t feel like discussing it further.

“That’s good. I was just hoping I hadn’t done anything to bother him.”

Daichi finally looked at him, his eyes wide with surprise.

“Why would you have bothered him? Are you still worried about the whole rabbit thing?”

Kuroo barked out a laugh and shook his head.

“Nah, I mean it was embarrassing. I like to tease people myself, but I never want to overstep my bounds, you know?”

Kuroo felt his nerves melt away as Daichi gave him a confident smile.

“Don’t worry so much about what other people think. You’re fine just the way you are.”

In Kuroo’s lifetime he had been shot, stabbed, impaled by a hunk of metal and nearly blown up, but nothing could slip through his emotional armor like Daichi’s words. They were always so simple but could cut him right to the heart. He turned his gaze ahead and breathed deep, trying to keep the tears at bay that began to prick at the corners of his eyes. He gulped down his emotions and tried to focus on something else when he felt a hand on his back. It was strong and warm, given freely without any unnecessary words. Confidence seeped into his body from the point of contact, and Kuroo sighed with relief.

He briefly remembered one of the last things Sawamura had said to him, before he was sent back in time.

_Technically, you won’t be leaving me at all._

It was true, but it felt more like the other way around. Whether he was eighteen or forty-three, he was still with Kuroo, affecting him like no one else could.

 

The pair arrived in Karasuno’s gym bright and early on Monday morning, and Ukai glanced up at their arrival with a satisfied nod.

“Wow, you look like a normal kid. Well done, Sawamura. You feel up to going to the store with me today, Kuroo?”

“Yeah, if you don’t mind.”

“Sure. Maybe I’ll get you to help here as well during practice. You can go ahead and help Sawamura set up the equipment since no one else is here yet.”

Kuroo bit his lip as he wandered behind Daichi into the equipment closet.

“Hey, your school is pretty safe, right?”

“Hmm?”

“Like, no crazy person could just barge in and hurt anybody, right?”

Daichi grabbed the ball cart and rolled it towards him.

“No, I don’t think so. I’ve never heard of anything like that happening around here.”

“If you saw anything weird, you’d give Ukai-san a call, wouldn’t you?”

“Yeah, probably. Why are you so worried?”

“No reason. We’ve spent a lot of time together lately, so it’s gonna be weird today while I work for Ukai-san.”

Daichi paused with his arms full of equipment and gave Kuroo a hard look. He was silent for a moment, and Kuroo grew nervous for what he was about to say.

“You don’t have to answer this if you feel uncomfortable. But, have you lost a lot of people in your life, maybe when you weren’t around?”

Kuroo’s mouth dropped open, stunned by the poignant question. “Yeah, I guess you could say that.”

Daichi wrestled the stuff in his arms so we could reach out and grasp Kuroo’s arm.

“I’m going to be fine, Kuroo. I’ll see you this afternoon, and I’ll make sure I don’t do something stupid, okay?”

Kuroo sighed and nodded. He was relieved Daichi was taking him seriously, even though he knew to an outside perspective he was being paranoid.

Helping with practice relaxed him considerably. The Karasuno team was full of life as they trained as seriously as if they were in a national tournament. Hinata especially had the ability to lift his spirits, and he enjoyed the uninhibited energy he brought with him everywhere he went. He also had the opportunity to observe Tsukishima a little bit closer, and he chuckled at his obvious displeasure at any interaction with the more energetic team members.

Like they planned, Kuroo went with Ukai to his work and continued sorting and cleaning until it was time to go back to the school. He was becoming more comfortable with the older man and didn’t have any doubts that he could trust him if he needed to. When they finally arrived back to the gym, Kuroo felt all the tension leave his body as he locked eyes with Daichi and gave him a little wave, relieved that the assassin hadn’t carried out his job while Kuroo was away. He wished he could find some excuse to remain at the school, but he knew doing so would cast a great amount of suspicion on him. He couldn’t do anything that might separate him from Daichi permanently, so all he could do was hope and pray Daichi remained safe in his absence.

The rest of the week continued in the same way. He would leave Daichi’s side only to go work for Ukai, and after afternoon practice they would walk back home together. Then Daichi would make dinner, sometimes with Kuroo helping, and they’d relax with a little TV or a video game. Kuroo also became better acquainted with the team and enjoyed their presence, though he still occasionally observed Suga watching him closely, especially when Kuroo was laughing about something with Daichi.

He couldn’t believe it when it was already Friday, and Kuroo was looking forward to spending the weekend with Daichi again with just the two of them. He was alarmed at those thoughts, and again had to remind himself that he wasn’t sent to the past to relax and flirt with his mentor’s younger smoking hot self.

He had just finished refilling everyone’s water bottles during their afternoon practice when Ukai gestured for him to come over.

“Hey… you wanna play?”

“Huh? I’ve never played before.”

“I know you’ve been watching, and you seem like the type to pick up on things quick. I bet even now you know more about volleyball than a few of them when they first started.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, remember what the middle blocker is supposed to do? Why don’t you switch out with Narita and try it out?”

Before Kuroo could protest, Ukai flagged Narita down and shoved Kuroo towards the court. He stumbled forward and awkwardly took Narita’s place, feeling everyone’s eyes on him.

“Whaaaaaaa? Kuroo-san’s gonna play?!” Hinata cried, his body buzzing with energy.

“Yeah, I’m gonna try,” He chuckled nervously. He glanced across the net and caught Daichi’s eye. He smiled at Kuroo and looked excited for the chance to play with him and he felt his confidence level rise. Beside him Asahi gave him an encouraging pat on the back, and he heard Ukai call out for the other team to serve. Kuroo crouched into position and watched as Kageyama tossed the ball into the air. He felt his heart spike as the ball came straight for him. He leaned forward and clasped his hands together like he had seen Daichi do and kept his arms strong as the ball bounced off his forearms.

“Nice receive!” Several people shouted, and he felt a thrill of exhilaration as the ball nestled perfectly in Suga’s waiting fingertips to be sent straight over to Asahi for a final spike. Nishinoya hopped onto his back and ruffled his fingers in Kuroo’s hair and he laughed with the rest of the team. There was such a sense of camaraderie between them all, he still couldn’t believe that Tsukishima out of all of them was the only one remaining by Daichi’s side.

It was their team’s turn to serve and they rotated over one spot. He gazed through the net and saw Tsukishima staring back at him, his eyes sharp as they bore through him. Kuroo gave him a cheeky smirk back and felt a sense of glee at the evident displeasure from the other. He quickly refocused as Daichi cleanly received the ball, as he usually did, and watched as Kageyama lined up for his toss. Hinata streaked across the court and soared high into the air, and Kuroo forced his eyes not to focus on him. He had enough time to observe their tactics the past week and knew Hinata tended to be a decoy more often than not. He licked his lips as Kageyama’s fingers sent the ball over to Tsukishima instead, and he jumped as high as he could to smack Tsukishima’s attempted spike onto the other side of the court.

There was silence after the ball dribbled away, shock resting on everyone’s faces, including Tsukishima’s.

“Are you sure you’ve never played volleyball?” Asahi asked as he wiped his face on his shirt sleeve.

“Yeah, but I’ve been watching you guys all week. Chibi-chan’s a pretty good decoy,” He teased Kageyama with a wink, making the other boy glower further.

“Kuroo-saaaaaan! That was so cool, you went _whoom_ and the ball went _blam_!!”

Tsukishima groaned and slipped his glasses higher on his nose.

“Are you capable of speaking Japanese?”

The rest of the game didn’t go as smoothly as his first receive and block had. Kageyama threw a dump shot in just to toy with them, and Kuroo was determined not to get caught by that one again. He also misjudged the trajectory of a spike from Hinata, and the ball bounced off his forearms right into his face, much to the delight of everyone around him. After a while he was able to get back into the groove and proved himself adept at saving hard to reach balls.

He was relieved for the chance to play, it was the first time he was able to work on his reflexes and agility since being sent into the past. They had sent him back with no information available about the assassin, so he needed to stay on his toes and be prepared for any kind of fighter. Considering what resources the government had at its disposal, Kuroo was worried the assassin would be far out of his league. He really didn’t mind if the mission cost him his life, he could have died many times over already, but he couldn’t bear the thought of his failure resulting in Daichi’s death.

By the end of the practice, Kuroo felt like he was completely part of the team, and they all gave him so much encouragement he felt like his face was on fire. The look of pride on Daichi’s face was enough to send his heart into overdrive; there was nothing he wouldn’t do to get Daichi to look at him like that. They chatted about practice as they gathered their things when Hinata got everyone’s attention.

“Hey! Are you guys going to the festival next weekend?! We should all meet there!”

Tsukishima sighed. “We see each other nearly every day, isn’t that enough?”

“That would be great!” Suga said as he ruffled Hinata’s hair. “It’ll be like a last hurrah for us third years.”

“Yeah, Tsukishima. You wouldn’t abandon your dear senpais so soon when we’re about to go off to college, would you?” Daichi asked with a smirk.

Tsukishima pressed his lips together and then shrugged. “I suppose I’ve got nothing better to do.”

They all cheered and made plans, even though they had a week before the festival. Daichi explained the history behind it on their way back home, and Kuroo smiled at his animated storytelling and colorful descriptions of the yearly event.

“A lot of people even wear yukatas and kimonos, but I don’t even have one that fits me anymore.”

Kuroo remembered seeing the traditional dress in some of his old books and always thought they were very beautiful, but highly impractical for the world they lived in.

“Hmm, it’s a pity. I think you’d look really good in one.”

Kuroo chuckled as Daichi blushed and fiddled with his gym bag.

“I look okay, but I think it would suit you more.”

“Really? Why?”

“You’re tall and slender. They end up making me look fat I think.”

Kuroo let out loud laugh and shoved against Daichi playfully.

“I seriously doubt that. You’re not fat at all.”

“Thanks,” Daichi replied as he gazed straight ahead, his smile deepening to reveal his dimples. Kuroo clutched at his chest and reminded himself to breathe. There were hundreds of things he loved and admired in the Sawamura he knew from before, but he couldn’t believe how many more things could be added the more time he spent with the younger one.

 

*************

Daichi inhaled deeply as he opened his eyes. With how little light was coming through the window, he could tell it was still very early. Too early to be up on a Saturday morning. He maneuvered over to his side and glanced at his phone. His face scrunched up when he saw it was only 5:30, and he slumped back against his pillow and pulled his blanket up over his shoulder.

His eyes fell to the heap on the floor and subdued a laugh at seeing Kuroo’s head smashed between two pillows. He lifted himself onto his elbow and took a closer look at Kuroo’s back, bare since the evening before was unseasonably warm. It was littered with scars and wounds, he couldn’t believe how many, especially with how long Kuroo’s back was. He cocked his head at a small tattoo he’d never noticed before. It ran down between his shoulder blades, and it meant only one thing: freedom. It wasn’t flashy like tattoos usually were, and it was in a place that wouldn’t normally be seen. He was dying to ask Kuroo the reason behind it but tried to shove his curiosity away. It was probably none of his business.

Daichi sighed and laid his head back on the pillow, feeling a wave of sadness grab hold of him. He wanted to know Kuroo better, everything about him. What was his favorite food? Who has taken care of him all these years? Where did all the scars on his body come from? Yet every time he asked Kuroo about himself, he was incredibly tight-lipped. Even when he did say something, Daichi could tell he was withholding information or speaking only a half-truth. He’d only known Kuroo a week, but for some reason Daichi was impatient to have him trust him. He wanted to protect him from whatever crazy life he had before and help him heal from the trauma’s he must have endured.

Daichi groaned and rubbed his face. It was exactly what Suga had been warning him about; he was already growing too attached to Kuroo. His friend nearly had a seizure when he found out Daichi had already told Kuroo about his sexuality not even a full day after meeting him. Daichi couldn’t tell him that Kuroo felt the same way; that wasn’t his place to tell and it would probably only make Suga warier of the growing closeness between them.

He glanced over again at Kuroo’s back, long, toned and curved that no amount of scars could hide the beauty of it. Everything would be easier if he didn't find Kuroo so damn attractive. Then they could just be friends and he could focus only on helping the troubled youth out of his situation.

It had only been a week, and Daichi’s worst nightmare was Kuroo telling him he was going back to Tokyo. He didn’t know if it was the yakuza or if he was homeless and had bad luck with street fights, but he didn’t want Kuroo to be in that life anymore. He was happy in Miyagi with Daichi and his friends, so why should he bother leaving?

Daichi straightened up and tossed the covers to the side. It was no use; his brain was working too hard to get any more sleep. As soon as his legs slipped off the side of the bed, Kuroo’s back began to curl and his face emerged from the pillows, blinking rapidly.

“Hm, Sawamura? You up already?”

“Yeah, I couldn’t sleep. You can sleep longer if you want.”

“Nope, I got enough.”

“Are you sure?”

Kuroo nodded as he released a long yawn, stretching his long limbs out past the futon beneath him. Daichi averted his eyes as Kuroo moved onto his back, avoiding the view of his chest and stomach as well.

“I’m gonna get breakfast started. Any requests?”

Kuroo gave him a lazy grin as his eyes drifted over Daichi in a way that made his toes curl.

“Nah, I like anything you make.”

“Good. Take your time coming downstairs,” Daichi said quickly as he hopped out of the room. Even with how protective Kuroo seemed to be over him, Daichi was certain he was going to be the death of him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added Daichi's perspective last minute, which I debated on over and over. I wanted to keep the story mainly told from Kuroo's POV, but there's just one other point where I think I'm going to pull Daichi back into it. I could resist giving you a little hint of what's going through his mind, he he he.  
> Also, I capped this at 13 chapters, but that is super super tentative. It's just a basic outline with what I want to happen, but some chapters might end up being longer or shorter and therefore combined or split up. I'll update it when I'm more certain!  
> So yeah, this peaceful time has been really nice, hasn't it? It would be a shame for something bad to happen soon... *ominous music*


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize now... this is a long-ass chapter with a roller coaster of emotions

The week before the festival was much like the one before it. Kuroo had an established routine of working with Ukai and spending the rest of his time with Daichi. There was something nostalgic about helping him in the kitchen or resting in the living room. It reminded him of the safety and comfort of having a family, something he hadn’t experienced since he was six. It seemed like a hazy dream to him, but more time he spent with Daichi the more he felt like he belonged there.

It was only at night or when he was away from Daichi’s side that he felt the harshness of reality slap across his face. No matter how long he stays in the past, even if it’s years, he can never forget the lurking threat to Daichi’s life. And even when the threat was gone, if Kuroo succeeded, there was no choice but to go back to his own time. Every time he thought about leaving Daichi behind, his chest grew tight and he felt lonelier than he ever had. He tried to shake it off, knowing how ridiculous his feelings were. When he goes back to his time, Daichi will be there waiting for him, or at least Sawamura-san will, the older version. He thought about what he’ll remember from the time Kuroo spent with him in his youth and how he felt about their friendship. It’ll probably be like his own memories of his childhood: hazy, nostalgic, and buried beneath years of hardship and responsibilities. Besides, why would Sawamura want to be close to an eighteen-year-old? On the other hand, who else does Sawamura have? A rude scientist he knew from high school and a creepy bodyguard without a face. Maybe he did have a chance to grow closer to his hero.

Suddenly it was Friday and Kuroo had no clue how the week sped by so fast. He was organizing the last of Ukai’s latest shipment when his blonde boss hovered in the doorway.

“Hey, forgot to mention it earlier but we’re not going back to the school for afternoon practice.”

Kuroo paused for a moment and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

“Why not?”

“They’re getting off early today for the festival, so practice was canceled. I texted Sawamura and he said he’d let everyone know and pick you up here on his way home.”

“Oh, that’s fine-- wait, he’s walking here alone?”

Ukai gave him a funny look and leaned against the door frame.

“He might, sometimes he walks with the others. He’s a big boy, Kuroo, he’ll be fine.”

“Yeah… yeah right, of course,” Kuroo said quickly as he turned back to his work.

“Oh, and another thing…” Ukai started, suddenly looking a little awkward.

“What is it, Ukai-san?”

“You’re pretty much finished with whatever extra work we had around here. I can’t really afford to keep you on for no reason, ya know?”

“I understand, I’m sure I’ll find something to do.”

“Takeda said he has some things you can do at the school, but they wouldn’t be able to pay you for it. If you need more money I could ask around if anyone’s looking to hire.”

“Oh, no, that’s fine. I’ve hardly spent any of the money I earned here, so I should be fine for a while. To be honest, helping Takeda-sensei sounds like a good idea.”

Ukai relaxed and let out a snort.

“Just wait til you go to the festival. You’ll probably blow it all on the food.”

Waiting the next couple hours to crawl by was the most stressful Kuroo had experienced yet. To think Daichi was going to walk from school to the store without himself by his side to protect him. He had nearly worried himself sick until the bell above the door rang and Daichi walked through it with a grin.

Kuroo sighed dramatically and draped himself onto his roommate’s shoulders.

“What’s with you? Did you work him extra hard today, Ukai-san?” Daichi laughed as he tried to keep his footing under Kuroo’s weight.

“Not a bit. He’s been acting like an idiot for the last couple hours, please get him out of my hair.”

“Sure thing, Coach.”

Kuroo felt exhausted having his stress suddenly relieved like that. He didn’t even realize he was being clingy until Daichi glanced down at the hem of his shirt as Kuroo kept reaching for it with his fingers.

“Sorry,” Kuroo said quickly and jerked his hands back, crossing his arms across his chest so he wouldn’t do it absentmindedly.

“That’s fine. Did something happen today?”

“Why?”

“You’re extra flighty for some reason.”

“Not really. Oh, some old woman did pinch my butt when I was restocking the shelves.”

Daichi snickered. “You were probably asking for it.”

“What?! Why would I be asking for some old lady to grab my ass?”

“It’s an ass grab now? That’s bigger than a simple butt pinch. Kuroo, be honest. How much did you actually get molested today?”

“Enough to be extremely grateful to get out of there. So, what are we doing tonight?”

“We’re meeting everyone at the festival, remember?”

“Oh, right,” Kuroo replied, feeling grumpy that he wasn’t going to spend a quiet evening in with Daichi.

“Come on, it’ll be fun,” Daichi said and gave Kuroo a light shove. “You’ve seen the guys during practice, but nothing’s more entertaining than seeing them let loose. Though that just means extra work for me,” He added as his face grew dark. Kuroo bit his lip to keep from laughing. He was used to Sawamura barking out orders and being strict, but none of it compared to how cold the room got when Daichi put his kouhai in their place.

“Relax, you’re not their babysitter. Besides, haven’t you already handed the baton over to Ennoshita?”

Daichi sighed, a smile creeping on his face though his eyes looked a little sad.

“Yeah… that’s true.”

Through their conversations the past two weeks, he had the feeling that Daichi was really going to miss playing with his team. Unlike his previous two years at Karasuno, the present assembly of players had become a true team and hungrily fought their way up to Nationals. He was leaving behind a grand legacy, and that wasn’t an easy thing to let go of. Not just the pride of doing so well, but his affection for his fellow team members was one of the biggest things in Daichi’s life, whether he admitted it or not.

The one thing Daichi didn’t seem too keen on discussing was his plans for the future. Plucking fragments from conversations between him and Suga, it seemed like he wanted to stay in Miyagi. Kuroo couldn’t blame him. He had no idea what the rest of Japan was like, but from what he’d seen Miyagi was a paradise.

When they reached Daichi’s home they quickly freshened up and changed. He had a sick feeling brewing in his gut, especially when Daichi told him that half of Sendai would probably be there. He knew he needed to get out of the house to lure the assassin out of hiding, but a place with so many crowds would make it difficult to protect Daichi.

“Hey,” Daichi said softly as Kuroo slipped his shoes on. “You seem kind of uneasy tonight, so if you’re not enjoying yourself we can just come back early, okay?”

Kuroo winced and ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t want to make you do that. This is your last festival with your buddies, isn’t it?”

Daichi shrugged and shooed him out the door. “I can always come back. We’re not going to lose touch or anything, even if I move away.”

_I hope that’s the case_ ,” Kuroo thought, wishing Daichi to be safe from losing any of his precious friends in the future.

When they finally arrived at the festival, Kuroo’s eyes were wide as he soaked in the amazing sight. It was like he once again stepped through another portal into another world filled with bursts of color, sounds and the most delicious smells he’d ever encountered.

“Wow,” He breathed as he stood stunned and he vaguely heard Daichi chuckling next to him.

“Pretty great, right? We better get started.”

“Huh? On what?”

“If we start early on eating, it’ll give us time to periodically digest so we’ll be able to hit every stand by the end of the night.”

Kuroo tore his eyes away from the spectacle to stare at Daichi, who was facing the red and white striped tents with a serious determination akin to preparing for a battle. Kuroo couldn’t hold back his cackling laugh; as much as Daichi resembled his older self, he still never failed to surprise him with his subtle goofiness.

“What’s so funny?”

“You are! You make it sound like we’ll be punished if we don’t try everything.”

“Kuroo, trust me. Not trying all the food would be a punishment. Let’s go.”

With a curt nod Daichi strode forward, his eyes darting at the stands as he hunted for his first taste of the evening. Kuroo followed a step behind, still chuckling as he continued to look around. Like Daichi had mentioned, many people were dressed in beautiful, traditional clothing that emitted the feeling of spring through the soft colors and flowering scenes detailed on them, each its own work of art.

The overall feeling in the air was something Kuroo could hardly comprehend. It was relaxed but filled with excitement, everyone buzzing and laughing as they milled through the pathways. Several children ran by him, children without wounds or tragedies weighing heavily on them. He gulped as they chased after each other without a second thought of being separated from their parents. The parents seemed more worried as they chased after them, apologizing to people as they tried to catch up to their kids and hiss at them to stay close or they wouldn’t be allowed to play games.

“Here,” Daichi said next to him and gave him a nudge. Kuroo turned and jerked his head back as his vision was filled with something long, slender and slightly curved.

“What is that?”

“It’s a choco-banana! It’s delicious, and it should be a good thing to start with.” Daichi grinned as he took a bite off the end, and Kuroo had no idea why it made his face feel hot. Instead he took the stick away from Daichi and took a bite as well. He moaned involuntarily as he devoured the entire thing within seconds.

“That was amazing,” Kuroo said dreamily as he licked his lips.

“I told you! I can’t believe you’ve never had one before.”

Kuroo’s mind went haywire as he once again tried to think of some kind of excuse. He was rescued from the moment when Daichi’s phone chimed in his pocket.

“Ah, it’s Suga. Everyone’s further down playing games.”

Kuroo gazed at Daichi as he looked hesitant to join up with his friends.

“What’s wrong? I thought the whole point was to hang out with them?”

“It is… but maybe we should go ahead and grab some takoyaki and then join them. I’m not sure there are as many food vendors down there.”

Kuroo hoped he didn’t get a stomach ache. The festival was fun and exciting, but he needed to remain vigilant and that included taking care of his body, so he could protect Daichi if it came down to it.

They quickly swept through the line at the takoyaki stand and meandered their way through the crowds. Kuroo chose to walk behind Daichi so he could keep an eye on all sides, seeing easily over his head. He heard the rest of Karasuno before he caught sight of them, the bickering and laughter bringing a smile to his face.

“That’s not how you do it, Dumbass!”

“Yes, it is! How often have you done this?”

“You’re going to kill the fish!”

“ _I’m_ gonna kill the fish? Yours are practically dead already!”

“Kageyama! There are children around here, watch your language,” Daichi growled as they approached, and the pair flinched from the tone of his voice.

“Sorry,” Kageyama said quickly.

“And Hinata, you really are going to kill your fish.”

“Ack!”

“Hey, guys, you finally made it!” Tanaka gave them a quick grin and then turned back to his competition with Nishinoya. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were whispering and snickering off to the side as they watched their fellow ridiculous first years, Tsukishima’s headphones resting around his neck. The rest of the team seemed to be drifting around various game stalls and waved at their arrival.

“Sorry, we had to raid every food stand before we could make our way here,” Kuroo teased with a particularly rotten grin towards Daichi, who shot him a glare in response.

“It wasn’t every stand.”

“Not yet, you mean,” Suga laughed as he wandered over, keeping an extra eye on Hinata gathering his goldfish.

“Well, what’s the point if you don’t try everything?”

“Well, there are games, parades, music, floats, souvenirs…” Asahi began with confidence until he wilted from Daichi’s gaze.

“Oh, hey! Speaking of music, Sis is about to go on with her group. We should move down that way, so we don’t miss it.”

“Neesan!!” Nishinoya cheered and ran off through the crowd, the rest following behind.

“What does he mean group?” Kuroo murmured as he leaned toward Daichi.

“Oh, Saeko-san, his older sister, is part of a Wadaiko Drumming team. She even brought her drum to a couple competitions to root us on.”

“Whaaaa, sarashi!!” They heard Nishinoya cheer even louder as they approached the stage. Tanaka pointed Saeko out to Kuroo, a girl with bright blonde hair in the center of the group. She was cute and spunky, and Kuroo could definitely see the family resemblance. He jerked his head around as the crowd began to form around them. Daichi was standing on his right and open to people passing by. As the drums began to play, Kuroo wrapped his arm around Daichi’s shoulders and pulled him in front of him until he was on his other side beside Suga.

“Why’d we switch?” Daichi asked as he craned his head up towards Kuroo’s ear.

“You can see better from here, it’s just Chibi-chan and Nishinoya in front of you.”

“Oh, thanks…. Hey!” He yelled and elbowed Kuroo in the ribs. Kuroo snickered even though the jab was rough enough to bruise.

“Sorry, I was just trying to help you out.”

Kuroo glanced behind them and felt relieved to see Asahi standing with Ennoshita and Narita, so it would be difficult for anyone to sneak up behind them. He let his eyes drift around the crowd around them, trying to pick out if anyone looked out of place, but most of the crowd was watching the drummers on stage. When he was satisfied, he drew his attention to the drummers as well, admiring the impressive amount of skill involved as they beat the drums in an impeccable rhythm. Occasionally Saeko would shout out and the others would respond, and Kuroo felt his eyes drawn to her more than the others as he listened to the spirited music.

A strange feeling began to creep over him as he watched, like an elusive word on the tip of his tongue. It was like he was missing something but hadn’t a clue what it could be and what it would possibly have to do with Tanaka’s sister. The feeling grew stronger with each song they played, and it was beginning to drive Kuroo crazy.

“Do you not like the music?” Daichi asked in between songs while the audience applauded wildly.

“Huh? No, it’s great, why?”

“Your face is all scrunched up funny.”

Kuroo flinched and rubbed the tension out of his face.

“Sorry, I was thinking about something else.”

Daichi snorted. “That’s your thinking face? You looked constipated!”

“That’s not my thinking face, it was about something specific,” Kuroo grumbled, trying to think of something to tease Daichi back with when suddenly their group was assaulted by a blonde wadaiko drummer.

“Hey! Here are my favorite bunch of volleyball players!” She cheered as she wrapped Tanaka in a headlock and ruffled Hinata’s hair.

“We’re the only volleyball players you know,” Tanaka wheezed.

“That’s not true. Who’s this? You guys recruiting?” She asked as she looked Kuroo up and down.

“Ah, Saeko-san, this is Kuroo Tetsurou. He’s visiting from Tokyo.”

“Nice! What part of Tokyo are you from?”

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…._

“Oh, pfft, you know. I moved around quite a bit?”

When she nodded, Kuroo tried not to release his breath all at once.

“Figures. I have a couple buddies that live in Tokyo, and they moved around all the time.” She continued to tell him all about her friends, and he tried to pay attention so maybe he’d learn a thing or two about the city he was supposedly from. It was difficult, however, when that feeling kept creeping up like a stubborn itch on the back of his neck. Was it her voice or expression? He wasn’t sure, but it was like an echo of a reoccurring dream.

“Oy!! Saeko-saaan!” One of the other drummers called from the stage. Saeko glanced over her shoulder and gave them a wave.

“Ah, I gotta go back on. You guys try not to get into too much trouble. Chikara! Beat some sense into my little brother if he starts to get embarrassing.”

“With pleasure,” Ennoshita answered with a smirk.

“Sis!”

Saeko cackled and gave one last grin at Kuroo.

“It was nice to meet you, Cutie pie! I hope you enjoy your stay!” She laughed and reached up to ruffle his hair. Kuroo gasped quietly as he stared down at the pavement, feeling the playful way she messed with his hair. He probably wouldn’t have remembered her if it was just a passing happy memory. Instead it was embedded in the hardest period of his life.

“Kuroo? Are you okay?” Daichi asked, grasping his arm. Kuroo looked up to see Saeko had already left and was hopping up on the stage.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He licked his lips and glanced back at Daichi, who looked thoroughly unconvinced. “Um, it was weird, she just reminded me of someone… from my past.”

“Oh. Who did she remind you of?”

Kuroo took a deep breath and looked back on the stage where the team began their next song.

“After my parents died… this, um, group took me in. Most of the families escaped from the building, but I was the only one with nobody except my friends who also lived there. Anyways, there was a woman who looked after me for a while, and she was a lot like Saeko-san.”

“How so?” Daichi asked softly, obviously not wanting to press Kuroo too hard.

“Well, for one thing she was the only other person to ever call me a Cutie pie,” Kuroo chuckled. “I don’t know, she was just spunky and had a way of giving a six-year-old orphan hope when he had none of his own.” Suddenly Kuroo’s arm felt warm, and he glanced down to see Daichi leaning into him reassuringly.

“Are you still in contact with her?”

Kuroo’s lips tightened and shook his head.

“Nah, I haven’t seen her since. Thinking back on it, I really wish I had.”

Watching Saeko on stage, he had no doubt she was the one to comfort him as a child. For weeks he was numb with disbelief, waiting for his parents to just walk into the room and laugh at their prank. But they never did, and the harsh reality of being entirely on his own was too much for young Kuroo to cope. It was Sawamura who picked him out of the rubble and carried him to safety, but he had a lot of people to worry about. Kuroo never found out her name, but she was his guardian angel during that time, making sure he ate and continued to function. She was there when he finally released his tears, and she held him tight and refused to let go, even when he succumbed to exhaustion. He remained with that group for only a month until he and several other families were sent to a shelter further away. It was hard saying goodbye to her, and he can still remember her laughter when he told her with determination that he would return one day and fight beside Sawamura-san just like her.

_I’ll feel a lot better having you watch my back, Cutie pie. Hurry and grow up big and strong, okay?_ She ruffled his hair one last time before he left, the roughness of her fingers still ingrained in his scalp. It wasn’t that he forgot about her when he finally did join Sawamura’s squad; he noted her absence and refused to ask the question he didn’t want the answer to.

“She’s pretty great, isn’t she?” Tanaka asked him over his shoulder, a proud grin pasted on his face.

“Yeah, she’s impressive! Waaaaay better looking than you.”

“Right?” Tanaka turned back to watch his sister while everyone snickered around him. Then his body stiffened, and his head jerked back towards Kuroo. “Hey! Aw shit, you’re probably right.”

After the show they invited Saeko to wander the festival with them, but she ditched them to go drinking with some friends. Daichi refused to go anywhere else until they visited a couple more foods stands, which nobody was going to complain about. With their arms full of fresh goodies, they wandered further toward the street where the parade was starting. The sky was beginning to darken, and the lanterns hanging from the awnings and tents were warm and romantic. It was serene, but the lack of light made Kuroo nervous about protecting Daichi.

“How late were you planning on staying?” Kuroo asked just loud enough for Daichi to hear.

“Ah, I figured we’d at least watch the parade. Then we can go back if you’d like, since it’s best to leave before everyone does.”

Kuroo felt an ounce of relief and nodded.

“Yeah, that sounds good to me.”

“Oh! Sawamura-kun!” A girl called out, and they turned to see a girl their age with short brown hair and bright brown eyes dressed in a pretty kimono, followed by her two friends. She was very cute, Kuroo noted, but a sour feeling swirled in his stomach when he saw the way she blushed as she smiled at Daichi.

“Michimiya! Are you having fun?”

“Yes! It’s been wonderful so far, I look forward to the parade. The dancers are always my favorite.” Her gaze flickered away from him to pause on Kuroo.

“Oh, this is Kuroo Tetsurou. Kuroo, this is Michimiya Yui. We’ve been friends since middle school.”

“Ah that’s cute. Nice to meet you Michimiya-chan.”

“The pleasure’s all mine!”

“Daichi! Kuroo! Hurry up!” Suga hollered as he tried to hop above the crowd between them.

“Can we watch with you?” Michimiya asked, obviously holding her breath for his answer.

“Sure, why not?” Daichi replied, and Kuroo nearly rolled his eyes at his obliviousness. They caught up to the rest of Karasuno who had a place on the sidewalk, Michimiya sticking close by Daichi’s side and chatting happily with him.

_It’s fine, just another person to stand between him and an assassin._

Kuroo relaxed a little more as Suga and Shimizu slid behind them to chat with Michimiya’s friends. He let his gaze drift to the crowd of dancers heading their way, their costumes all matching and giving a nice visual effect as they moved their arms and twirled their fans. After they passed by came an extravagant float with musicians seated on top. Kuroo was amazed at how pretty the music was considering they were being yanked around for who knows how long.

He turned to Daichi to ask him something when his heart stopped. Daichi was no longer beside him. There was a gaping hole in the crowd where he used to be standing, and no matter which way Kuroo turned he couldn’t see him anywhere. His heart was beating like Saeko’s wadaiko drum, and he immediately began to wander toward the edge of the crowd where several food stands were growing dark as they shut down. A hand shot out from between one of them and pulled him close, and Kuroo was thankful he didn’t slip his knife out instinctually without seeing it was just Suga.

“Wha-”

“Shhhh, it’s okay. He’s just over there,” He whispered as he pointed through the stall. Kuroo peered through and felt ecstatic at seeing Daichi alive. Then he noticed he wasn’t alone.

“Is that Michimiya?”

“Yeah.”

“What’re they doing?”

“What does it look like? She’s confessing finally.”

“What?! But he’s….”

“Gay?” Suga said even softer with a smirk. “Yeah, I know. But she doesn’t know that.”

“Aren’t you going to stop her? It’s only going to hurt her.”

“Of course, but that’s life, isn’t it? Don’t you think it would be worse for her to continue her unrequited crush for who knows how long? This way she can let him go and start fresh, after her mourning period of course.”

Kuroo pressed his lips together and turned his attention back to the confession. He wished he could get a bit closer; Daichi was completely vulnerable to an attack and he didn’t like being so far. But he couldn’t budge an inch since Suga still had a tight grip on his arm. Soon they saw a flustered Michimiya apologize and scuttle off in the direction of her friends. With a nod from Suga they both drifted around the stall and met up with Daichi.

“Oh, did you guys see?” Daichi asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yeah, you okay?” Suga asked.

“Sure, it’s just awkward. I had no idea she liked me more than a friend. And we’ve been friends for so long, I’m worried how long she’s felt this way. How are you supposed to know?”

Kuroo snorted and patted Daichi on the back.

“Buddy, I knew from the moment she called out your name she liked you.”

“You did not!”

“Oooh yeah. _Sawamura-kun_!” He cried breathlessly, batting his eyelashes, and Suga snorted unattractively.

“That-- It’s not like--.”

“Sorry, Daichi. You’ve always been adorably clueless when it came to this sort of thing.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I’m pretty sure I told you several times, but you just waved me off like I was crazy.”

Daichi groaned and buried his face in his hands while Kuroo cackled at his despair.

“Fine, I’ll listen to you from now on, Suga.”

“Will you? Somehow I doubt that.”

Kuroo caught the quick movement in Suga’s eyes as they flickered at him, but it was so fast he thought he imagined it. It still bothered him that Suga seemed to have a problem with him, he just wished he knew what it was, so he could smooth it over.

“Come on, let’s go catch up with the others.” Daichi lightly grabbed Kuroo’s arm to guide him back to their friends. By the time they joined them the parade was nearly over, and Michimiya and her friends were nowhere to be seen. Kuroo glanced down at Daichi and saw him frowning, not watching the parade at all.

“Hey, seriously don’t let it get you down.”

“I know, I just feel bad that I ruined her night.”

“She knew the chance was fifty-fifty when she told you, right? She was prepared for the possibility that you didn’t like her that way, but she did it anyways. Honestly, I’m really impressed. It takes a lot of bravery to do something like that.”

Daichi nodded, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Yeah, she was very brave. But I always knew that about her.”

Finally, the parade passed them by and the crowds began to flood the street.

“So that’s it? We’re gonna head home now?”

“Yeah, we can if you’d like. I’m getting really tired myself.”

“What?!” Tanaka shrieked. “You can’t leave now, they’re just about to start!”

“What’s just about to start?”

All around them the lanterns began to dim, and all the chatter fell to excited whispers. A bright light shot into the air and just when it seemed to have disappeared and explosion of color spread across the sky. Kuroo couldn’t hear the cheers around him. His fingers grappled for Daichi as his vision swam while more explosions and cracklings assaulted his ears. His instinct told him to get under cover, but his legs felt like jelly underneath him. Suddenly he was on the ground, feeling like he was going to vomit while visions of bombs going off nearby flooded his vision. His side throbbed where his wound was, and he grabbed hold of it as sweat mixed with his tears.

Then all at once the sound was muffled and a moment later music flooded his ears. He opened his eyes with a flutter and looked up; all he could see was Daichi’s face and random bursts of light shining across him. One of his hands was cradling Kuroo’s face, his thumb wiping away the tears from his cheek. The other came up in front of him and motioned up and down, mimicking a breathing pattern. Immediately Kuroo sucked in a deep breath and let it out, sputtering with a few coughs. Daichi nodded and smiled and continued to orchestrate his breaths until his heart rate slowed down.

He could still hear the muffled _booms_ , but the music helped him tune them out. The light, however, pulled his attention from Daichi and he felt another wave of nausea. He felt Daichi’s hand tighten around his chin and yanked his face back to him. He was mouthing something, but it was difficult to see in the dark. He stared at Daichi’s lips until the flickering light illuminated them enough for him to read.

_Trust me_.

Kuroo nodded and Daichi gave him one last smile before reaching up and closing Kuroo’s eyes. He felt Daichi’s strong grip lift him to his feet and then his hand slip into Kuroo’s. With some guidance here and there, he led Kuroo away to rely completely on him. He was grateful to block out everything around him; it gave him a chance to sort out where he was. It was like the time machine zapped him back to his reality and just left him in the middle of a warzone without any warning. But that didn’t make sense, and slowly Kuroo was able to draw his mind back to his present.

What seemed like an eternity in the darkness, the loud noises faded completely and Daichi gripped his arms to make him stop. He gave Kuroo’s sleeve a tug and tentatively he opened his eyes. They were outside the train station in a well-lit area, no crowds though a few families were milling around to beat the rush. Daichi motioned for him to remove the headphones, which confused him at first because he didn’t even realize that was what he was wearing. He slid them off and looked at them.

“Are these Tsukishima’s?”

“Yeah, he let us borrow them.”

“I didn’t even realize--” He began, but the words caught in his throat as he felt his emotions welling up.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay,” Daichi said softly, reaching out to grip his arms and massaged them gently. “Are you okay to ride the train? It’ll get us home quicker.”

Kuroo nodded quickly and was relieved that Daichi gripped his hand to tether him to reality.

“You can put the headphones back if it keeps you calmer.”

“Nah, I’ll be fine. I think I’d rather listen to you.”

Daichi smiled and gave his hand a squeeze. They sat in the emptiest car they could find and huddled up in a corner. They were silent for most of the trip, but it allowed Kuroo to wrap his mind around what happened. He was furious with himself for reacting that way, leaving Daichi completely vulnerable and open to an attack while he was worried about the person who was supposed to protect him. He felt pathetic, and once again he wondered why they chose him to go back in time when surely there was someone stronger that could have done it.

Daichi began running his thumb over his palm in soothing circles, and Kuroo let out a long breath.

“You must think I’m crazy,” He said at last.

“Why would I think that?”

“I don’t even know what happened. I’m so confused.”

“We’ll talk about it when we get home. Just keep breathing, you’re going to be fine. I’m here.”

He let his head fall to the side to gaze at Daichi. He was sitting there with such confidence, not awkward at all about what happened, or the fact that he was still holding Kuroo’s hand. It boggled Kuroo’s mind that he had such mental fortitude, and it made him a little envious.

The walk home from the station was quick, and Kuroo had regained his focus enough to be cautious of their surroundings. After everything he had been through that night, he’d be damned if he’d let an assassin catch him unaware. But no murderers lurking in the dark emerged, and they slipped into the safety of Daichi’s house unscathed.

“Come on,” Daichi said as he walked into the kitchen. “Go ahead and sit at the kotatsu and turn it on, it’ll relax you. I’m going to make some tea.”

Kuroo obeyed without question, groaning as he stretched his long legs underneath it and felt the heat seep into his bones. His whole mind went numb until Daichi set a steaming cup of tea down in front of his face. It was exactly what he needed. The tea ran down his throat and soothed every balled-up nerve in his body. Daichi sat right next to him instead of across from him, waiting to speak until Kuroo had settled down and had a few sips.

“You… you don’t have to tell me if you’re uncomfortable. Or if you’re not allowed to say. But I just wanted to ask you one question: are you a soldier?”

Regardless of just sipping his tea, Kuroo felt his mouth go dry. His mouth hung open for a full minute with no sound coming out, but Daichi just gave him an understanding smile.

“I think that answers my question. I’ve wondered for a while if that was it, but I wasn’t certain until your episode during the fireworks.”

“The fireworks?”

“Yeah. That’s what triggered you. The light, the explosions. My great grandfather was in World War II, and there were a lot of precautions we took with him to make sure he didn’t relive any of his harmful memories, and fireworks were a big one. You had to make sure he could hear you coming up behind him, too, otherwise he’d punch you. It happened from time to time, even when he was in his nineties.”

Kuroo nodded, but still could say nothing. He was relieved Daichi knew that much about him, but he couldn’t reveal anything else without blowing the lid off everything.

“How about this… I ask you a question and you can choose to answer it or not. You can even just nod, or we can stop if it’s too much for you.”

“Okay.”

“Are you really from Tokyo?”

Kuroo sighed and shook his head.

“Can you tell me where you’re from?”

“No… I can’t.”

“Are you even Japanese?”

Kuroo huffed out a laugh and nodded.

“Yeah, I’m Japanese. Born and raised.”

Daichi pursed his lips and was silent for several minutes, giving Kuroo the chance to drink more of his soothing tea.

“Are you in some sort of special forces?”

Kuroo scrunched up his face, not sure how to respond. Daichi was assuming he was a soldier for Japan’s military, which in the present time would make more sense than him being a rebel.

“I-- no, not exactly. I’m afraid I can’t really explain anything about that.”

“I see… Kuroo, do you have to go back?”

He raised his eyes to meet Daichi’s gaze. He seemed to be holding his breath, and Kuroo felt his emotions welling up as he couldn’t hold back the truth.

“Yes,” He whispered and drew in a shuddering breath as he tried not to cry. Daichi winced as he observed him, though it seemed to be an answer he was expecting. It broke Kuroo’s resolve even more and he buried his face in his hands and kept drawing in deep breaths as a sob broke out. He felt Daichi slide closer to him and rub his back, and he fought the urge to just wrap himself over his strong shoulders.

“I don’t want to go back.”

“I know,” Daichi said soothingly, and Kuroo shivered as he felt his fingers slip through his hair. “Is there really no way you can stay?”

“No… there’s no way out of it.”

“Maybe we can pack up and hide in the wilderness? Get you a fake passport and leave the country?”’

Kuroo let out a half sob half laugh and shook his head. “Tempting, but they’d find me. And then there’d be hell to pay.”

“Well, it was worth a shot.”

Kuroo sighed and lifted his face, which felt stiff under the tears that had escaped. Daichi’s eyes scoured over him, the brown in them looking like swirls of delicious chocolate since he was so close. They remained silent as Daichi slid his hands to nestle against Kuroo’s cheeks, using his thumbs to wipe the residue of tears. He leaned forward slightly, and Kuroo felt his heart pick up speed. He could feel the heat from Daichi’s breath graze across his skin; just a few more inches and their lips would be pressed together. Instinctually he wet his lips and he saw Daichi’s eyes lock on the movement. Kuroo felt Daichi’s fingers give the slightest pull on his face and he began to lean forward when Daichi fluttered his eyes and pulled away.

“Sorry, uh, do you want more tea? Or a bath? Yeah, definitely a bath. Let’s get ready for bed, you’re probably exhausted.”

Kuroo blinked in confusion, feeling like he’d just woken from an immersive dream and had no clue where he was and feeling very disappointed. He let Daichi drag him upstairs and start the bath, his feet dragging underneath him. He hadn’t done much activity that day, but Daichi was right, he was exhausted. His emotions were worn raw, and he hoped he could get a good night’s sleep to refresh himself. He needed to snap out of it and focus on his duty. He glanced up from the doorway of the bathroom, watching Daichi fill the bath with his cheeks still slightly pink from their almost kiss downstairs. To hell with duty, he would do literally anything to keep Daichi safe whether anyone asked him to or not.

When they finally settled in for bed that night, he realized Daichi had hardly spoken a word.

“Hey, Sawamura? You alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Why?”

“You’re just weirdly quiet. Did I actually freak you out about… this stuff?” He asked, gesturing his hands to himself.

“No, you didn’t freak me out. If anything, I feel better knowing more about you. It’s a little bit of your mystery solved, and I like it that you trust me that much.”

“Then what is it?”

“I… I’m sorry for, um, what I almost did.”

“What you almost did?”

Daichi groaned and covered his face in his hands, and Kuroo sat up on his futon to chuckle at his embarrassment.

“I almost kissed you.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Why would you be sorry? Kissing isn’t really a bad thing, is it?”

“It is in that situation! You were being vulnerable with me and I nearly took advantage of that.”

Kuroo wrapped his arms around his knees and dropped his face on them, feeling his whole body heat up from the inside. He was happy Daichi wanted to kiss him, and that he was also unbearably thoughtful. It took every ounce of willpower not to hop up on Daichi’s bed and lure a kiss out of him anyways.

“It’s okay. I wouldn’t mind you taking advantage of me,” He answered slyly, turning his head so he could see Daichi’s reaction.

For a while Daichi didn’t move, then slowly he slid his hands off and moved to his side.

“You’re not staying, though. I wish you were, I really do. But wouldn’t it be worse to start something knowing we had no future together?”

Kuroo winced as he was once again slapped across the face with reality, and the hits seemed to be getting harder.

“Yeah… you’re right. I’m sorry, I was being selfish.”

“Who said you were the one being selfish? I’m the one that’s being selfish,” Daichi huffed as he laid back on the bed. “We should go to sleep, we’ll have clearer heads in the morning. Oh, and Suga and Asahi wanted to go shopping tomorrow, is that cool?”

“Yeah, sounds like fun. If they still wanna hang out with me after my weird stuff earlier.”

“Of course, they do. I texted them earlier to let them know you were okay, everyone was worried. Except Tsukishima, he just wants his headphones back, though I think deep down he was worried too.”

Kuroo laughed and settled back on the futon himself. “That doesn’t surprise me one bit. Yeah, shopping should be fun. Night, Sawamura.”

“Night, Kuroo.”

Kuroo let out a deep breath, releasing all the leftover tension. He heard Daichi toss and turn a bit until finally his breaths grew spaced out and his body became still. Kuroo stared up at the ceiling for a while, reviewing the events of the day. It was a whirlwind of emotion, and he hoped shopping with the others might give him a mental break, though he would have rather stayed in and kept Daichi all to himself. He rolled his eyes and stifled a long yawn, his eyes growing heavy as he finally succumbed to sleep.

 

When he opened his eyes, he was no longer in Daichi’s room. The entire world was white and blank, and no matter where he looked there was nothing of interest to see. Kuroo’s heart began to pick up as he whirled around, not believing what he was seeing. It wasn’t his first time experiencing this strange, blank world, but he shouldn’t be seeing it in his present timeline. It was impossible.

“Kenma?!” He shouted, but his voice echoed through the plain space. He continued turning in circles without getting dizzy, his breath shuddering as he began to panic.

“Kenma!!”

“Kuro?” A small voice said right behind him, and he whirled around to see his best friend. He wasn’t as clear as he normally was, the edges of his body fizzing and blurring. But it was definitely him, staring up at Kuroo with his bright, amber eyes, his eyebrows creased in confusion.

“How the hell are you here?!”

Kenma looked around, though there was nothing around them but the blank space.

“Where are you?”

“I’m like twenty-five years in the past! You don’t even exist yet, how are you doing this?”

The look of confusion passed from Kenma’s face and he nodded.

“Oh, I see. That explains it.”

“Explains what? You don’t even look surprised that I’m a freakin time traveler!”

“I couldn’t find you… I thought you were dead.”

The tension in Kuroo’s muscles eased as he felt his heart drop.

“Aw, jeeze. I’m sorry Buddy, I wish I had time to tell you before I left. It was an emergency. Sawamura-san’s life is in danger, and they sent me back to help.”

Kenma cocked his head. “They sent you?”

“Hey, now, I’m doing alright!”

“Are you going to come back?” Kenma asked, and Kuroo winced, knowing it was Kuroo’s life Kenma was actually worried about.

“Don’t sweat, I’ll come back safe and sound. Just try not to do this shit too much til I get back, I can’t imagine what this is doing to your brain.”

Kenma simply hummed and nodded, staring straight ahead as he lost himself in thought. Kuroo was beginning to feel emotional again, seeing his best friend. He had been burying stray thoughts about Kenma, so he wouldn’t feel so lonely, but seeing him now yanked all of those thoughts right back up his throat.

Suddenly Kenma’s body stiffened, and his face drifted back up to Kuroo with a blank expression.

“Kenma? Are you okay?”

“He’s coming.”

“What? Who’s coming?”

“Kuro… _he’s coming_ ,” He said as his amber eyes flashed.

Kuroo’s eyes flew open, and he was back in Daichi’s room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you all start asking about what the heck was that stuff with Kenma, I'm not telling. Ha ha, at least not yet, I'll explain it further in the story. I hope this wasn't too much to fit in one chapter, I had a lot of stuff I wanted to fit into it and transition into the rest of the story.  
> As always I love comments! Hearing that you're enjoying this really helps me write it, especially since this one is so much more emotional than most of my other stories. Thank you all for your wonderful enthusiasm thus far :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Warning***   
> There is a sequence in this chapter that is rather violent with some graphic descriptions. If that bothers you at all but still want to read, please PM me on tumblr (my username is stacysmash) and I'll let you know where to start and stop reading to avoid the parts and give you a brief overview of the section.

There was no going back to sleep after his prophetic dream with Kenma, but he had gotten enough sleep to get through the day at least. From the moment he opened his eyes, a switch had been flipped in Kuroo. All the excitement and amazement from this rich, new world was turned off. His mind was focused and the tension in his body thrummed as he approached the long-awaited confrontation. If he made it back to the future alive, he was going to request to visit Kenma and give him as many gifts as he could for giving him a heads up. He knew the assassin was coming, and he knew that it was a man. It may not be much, but it was more information than they had before.

While Daichi slumbered away, Kuroo quickly got ready, strapping on his many knives so they would be easy to slip out. He dressed in subtle clothing that was easy to move in; nothing he currently owned would protect him from a gun or a knife unfortunately. He glanced in the mirror to be sure that none of his blades would show under his clothing and gazed thoughtfully at his head. If Daichi let him borrow a hat, maybe it would help hide his eyes as he scanned crowds. He didn’t think the assassin knew their team sent someone back as well, so hopefully he’ll think he’s just another one of Daichi’s friends.

Once he was satisfied with his attire, he did a few stretches to limber up and then settled back on the futon. He sat up straight and crossed his legs, giving his body a little wiggle to ease the tension before releasing a deep breath. He continued the deep breaths and bit by bit all the thoughts from his mind faded away.

“Kuroo?”

Kuroo fluttered his eyes open and turned his head towards Daichi’s voice. He was gazing at Kuroo from his bed, his eyebrows creased together. A quick glance around at the amount of light coming in from the windows told him he had been meditating for an hour at least.

“Hey, did you sleep well?” He asked, trying to keep his tone light.

“Yeah, I slept good. Did you?”

“I woke up earlier than usual, but it was enough.”

“What were you doing?”

“Just some meditation, it always helps before-- well, it helps with things?”

Daichi’s forehead relaxed and he nodded as he gave a loud yawn.

“That’s understandable. Have you eaten anything yet?”

“Nah, I was waiting for you.”

“Have any requests?”

“Maybe something light but will also stick with me for a while. Oh, I probably won’t drink any coffee today either.”

“Really? Why not?”

“It can make me too jittery sometimes, and after yesterday I just want to maintain a calm, you know?”

“Oh… fair enough.”

They were meeting Suga and Asahi rather early, so they could have lunch in town, so right after breakfast they both slid out the door and walked to the train station. Kuroo’s body felt tight with anticipation, all his senses heightened as he remained aware of everything around them. He licked his lips as he stole a glance at Daichi and did a double take when he saw his companion grinning at him.

“What is it?”

“It’s weird seeing you in a hat. It’s kind of dampening your personality.”

Kuroo huffed out a laugh and adjusted the bill over his eyes. It was strange wearing something on his head, except the occasional helmet, but he was already glad he asked to borrow it. It shielded the sun from his eyes and allowed him to focus a little better.

“And here I was under the impression my hair embarrassed everybody. I had no idea you liked it so much, Sawamura,” He teased and chuckled when Daichi rolled his eyes.

“Why should I be embarrassed? It’s _your_ hair, not mine.” Suddenly Daichi grimaced and his body shivered. “I hope I don’t start having nightmares of that…”

Kuroo ached to prod him further about his nightmares, but they were approaching the train station and he needed to refocus. He urged Daichi to the end of the car where not many people were sitting and sat right next to him, keeping an eye on the other occupants of the train. Though no one seemed to be paying them any attention, Kuroo kept vigilant as he trained his face to look bored during the entirety of the ride. He kept his fingers shoved in his pockets, his right hand grazing the pocket knife but not enough that his hand got it sweaty. He could feel Daichi’s eyes on him occasionally, but he didn’t react. Hopefully once they joined up with Suga and Asahi, Daichi wouldn’t be able to worry about him so much.

When they finally exited the train, his eyes slipped over every person milling around, picking them apart to spy any potential threats. He kept his pace just slightly behind Daichi, so no one could sneak up on them, and his hand remained shoved into his pocket where his knife was lying in wait. After a brief walk down the sidewalk, he spotted Suga and Asahi chatting in front of the department store they had agreed to meet at. Suga waved as they approached, and his eyes lingered on Kuroo for an extra moment.

“Hey, you guys made it. Are you feeling alright, Kuroo?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m sorry I worried you, nothing like that’s ever happened to me before.”

Asahi smiled and waved him off.

“Don’t worry about it! We’ll have fun today, and it won’t be so chaotic as the festival was.”

Kuroo pasted a smile on his face and nodded. _Somehow, I doubt that._

They wandered through the aisles of the department store, developing a plan of action to buy everything they needed. Kuroo let each of Daichi’s friends walk on either side of him while he hung back, keeping his silent vigilance. A couple times he saw Suga glance back at him and then whisper something in Daichi’s ear and then Daichi would either shake his head or give a shrug. It wasn’t difficult to guess that Suga was still wondering if he was okay. He wished he could be more convincing and simultaneously maintain his present focus.

Despite all his preliminary meditation and readiness for action, a sick feeling was crawling through his stomach. It wasn’t that he was nervous about fighting or possibly dying; that was just something he was used to and prepared to face. It was the fact that everything Daichi thought he knew about Kuroo was about to change, whether he lived or died. He wished deep down they could keep their present state of comfort and intimacy, or even push it a little further. But he knew that craving was incredibly selfish of him and would only distract him from his more urgent task. He shook his head and continued his deep breaths, regaining his focus. He couldn’t worry about that; the most important thing was saving Daichi’s life. Whatever repercussions he had to deal with as a result was nothing in comparison to what would happen if he failed.

The Karasuno trio had eventually set aside their worries over Kuroo and consumed themselves with their shopping list and excitement for the future. A couple hours trickled by as they finished up at the first store and continued through the shopping district. Kuroo bit his lip as he wondered if he was being too obvious to the assassin. Being so in the zone he realized he probably looked like a bodyguard, and from then on made more of an effort to keep pace with the other three and make random teasing comments to slip in and out of the conversation. Even doing that seemed to ease Daichi a little more, though he felt a little bad for Asahi as he ended up being the butt of most of their jokes. As much as he loved to make fun of the gentle giant, sometimes he wished he could wrap him (and Daichi, and just about every person in Karasuno) up in a giant bubble of softness and protect him from the cruel world.

With their arms filled with bags, Daichi suggested they take a break for lunch, to which everyone heartily agreed. They settled in a nearby cafe, and like that morning Kuroo chose to eat light and drink water. His body was a weapon and a shield; he couldn’t have one thing hindering him.

He picked at his food as his eyes continuously flickered around the cafe to scope out every individual in the vicinity. The muscles in his face tensed just a pinch when he noticed a family in a nearby booth with two small children. He licked his lips and turned away. If he spent his time worrying about every innocent person around them, he could lose Daichi in a heartbeat. He wanted to hope the assassin would have some tact but being a trained killer from a corrupt government he knew it was pointless.

Outside the window a glint of light caught Kuroo’s attention. He only moved his head slightly but glanced out to see what had caused it. Nothing seemed to be out of place as swarms of people drifted back and forth, most of them laughing with friends while they walked in and out of shops. He glanced at the shop doors wondering if the sun had simply glinted off the glass whenever someone walked through, but then he winced as the ricocheted sunbeam drew his eye further up than he was looking. Kuroo almost smiled when he saw a slight shadow on the roof of the shop across the street. The way his arms were positioned, he was obviously looking through binoculars and keeping them trained on Daichi through the window. There wasn’t much else he could tell from the distance, but it looked like the man was wearing a hood over his head. That would help Kuroo identify him in the crowds should it come to that.

It was strange how he was almost relieved to finally have the assassin in his sights. The other part of him wanted to shield Daichi, even though the man was only watching. He fought the urge to wrap his arm around Daichi and instead gripped the chair behind him. He couldn’t give himself away to the assassin, or he might grow desperate and just bomb the whole building, killing them both in the process.

“Kuroo? Can you hear me?” Suga’s voice yanked his attention away, and when he turned his face he saw all three of them looking at him in concern.

“Hey, sorry, what I miss?”

“I was calling you for a while, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine! I was just distracted by something.”

Daichi glanced out the window to try to find what was so interesting, and Kuroo gave a little cough to keep him from looking suspicious to the assassin.

“I just thought maybe you guys would want to go in that shop, across the street.”

Suga pursed his lips and glanced out the window, looking more worried than ever.

“The lingerie shop? I didn’t know you were into that.”

“What?! No, ha ha ha, not that one. The other one.”

Daichi nodded with a sigh, slowly turning towards him with a depressed look.

“I wish we could, too. But they’d never let me have a pet in the dorm. Even most apartments won’t let you anymore.”

Kuroo chose to tear his eyes away from Daichi’s adorable pout at being forever pet-less to glance back up above the lingerie shop. The shadow was gone.

After they finished their meal, they decided to call it a day for shopping and save the rest for another weekend. Kuroo felt that jittery feeling in his veins he always got before stepping out for a mission. He kept his breaths deep and even like he was taught, stepping outside the cafe ahead of the others to survey the street. Before Daichi walked out after him, Kuroo shot his arm out to keep him inside.

“Kuroo, what is it?”

“Something’s going on down the street,” He said briefly, his eyes scouring the crowds to see if the hooded man was approaching from anywhere but the chaos at the end of the block. Once he was certain he wasn’t, he allowed his companions to slip out the door and see for themselves. All the cars on the street were backed up and honking while crowds of people pooled around at the intersection. One of the streetlights was crumbled and the entire center of the intersection was filled with stuck cars, a few of them crashed into each other. Beside him Suga sighed and ran a hand through his silvery hair.

“Well, that’s our way to the train station. Here, let’s cut through behind the shops, otherwise it’ll take us forever to get there.”

_The trap’s set_ , Kuroo thought, but he didn’t suggest an alternative. His job wasn’t to avoid the assassin, it was to fish him out. He followed the trio as they circled around the back of the shops into a vacant alleyway, and Kuroo could almost feel the breath of the assassin on the back of his neck. He did a quick glance over the rooftops and didn’t see anyone lining up a shot from above. Next, he surveyed the stretch of narrow road from their point to the end that emptied out onto the next vacant street. Each shop had a small entrance way he could shove Daichi into if he needed to, but he also suspected his adversary was lurking in one as they walked further in. His eyes flickered around, noting trash cans and bins, loose siding or bricks in the buildings anything that could be a potential hazard or of use. His heart was picking up speed, and right beside him Daichi and the other two continued to chat without a care in the world.

“Wait,” Kuroo whispered as he grabbed onto Daichi’s arm. Up ahead he saw movement from one of the shop back doors, and if they moved any further there would be no place to protect Daichi.

“What is it? Are you o-?”

“Quick!” He spat and shoved the three into the doorway next to them as a slender figure ran out of the doorway, a hand rising with a pistol gripped pointed right at him. Kuroo grabbed a metal lid from the trash can next to him and flung it at the man. It wasn’t a perfect throw, but it was enough hit the man’s hand upward as the pistol fired. After throwing the lid Kuroo didn’t hesitate to run at full speed towards the hooded figure with one thought in his brain: _Disarm_.

His left hand grabbed the man’s wrist and twisted it down and with his other hand gave a strong chop. It was effective, and the pistol clattered to the ground and Kuroo quickly kicked it away. He felt the man shove his shoulder and he lost his balance, his back slamming up against the brick wall behind him. His hand shot to his back and under his shirt to slip out his knife as the assassin did the same when they both froze. It was a brief instant, but it was enough for them to stare straight into the other one’s face and recognize the other with a flash of horror.

_Daishou._

Then the moment was gone, and their knives came out like a set of claws and fangs. Daishou made a quick movement to the right, but Kuroo didn’t fall for it, already knowing his tricks. Instead he lunged the opposite and their knives crashed together. He saw Daishou’s face clench in anger, but he was quick to rally. He swung his left fist into Kuroo’s stomach, but there wasn’t enough power in it to knock the wind out of him. Kuroo hooked his foot around Daishou’s ankle and jerked, and he fell backward onto the pavement. With no hesitation Kuroo lunged forward with his knife pointed at Daishou’s chest, but the other man swung his leg out and kicked the knife from Kuroo’s hand. He swung his feet up and snapped his body into the air to land back on his feet.

Kuroo held his empty hands out as the two paced around each other, two predators poised to strike though only one held a weapon. Daishou’s mouth twerked in a smirk and surged forward, his knife thrown forward. Kuroo twisted his body so the blade narrowly missed him. He grabbed Daishou’s fist and elbowed him in the face with all the force he could muster. Daishou fell back and landed against the back of another shop, looking disoriented though the knife remained clenched in his fist. Kuroo saw his eyes widen just as he shoved his own knife into Daishou’s stomach.

He almost felt the pain himself as Daishou let out a yell of anguish. _Finish it… finish it._ The words throbbed in his head in tempo with his heart. His instructions, his duty, everything was screaming at him to finish the job. His teeth were nearly biting a hole in his lips as his breath shuddered. All he had to do was draw the knife out and hit a vital point, it was all right there.

“Kuroo!” He heard Daichi shout behind him, and Kuroo ignored the shock in his voice. His focus was drawn back, and he slid the knife out. But despite being stabbed, Daishou’s focus was drawn back too. He swung his knife up and Kuroo grabbed it with his bare hand, just in time before it was embedded into his face. He pushed through the pain and blood ravaging his left hand and punched Daishou across the face, shoving him to the ground.

_Now_.

Daishou writhed on the ground, gripping his bleeding stomach as he stared up at him. Kuroo gripped his hand tightly around the knife and moved to pounce on Daishou when a set of strong arms held him back. His first thought was that the assassin wasn’t alone, and he instinctively tried to free himself and stick his knife in the muscular arm holding him.

“Kuroo, _stop_ ,” Asahi’s voice groaned in his ear and Kuroo froze for an instant before continuing to struggle, without using his knife.

“Let me go!”

“Stop it, you’ll kill him.”

“You don’t understand. You have to let me go!”

But Asahi’s hold didn’t slacken as he fought even harder to get free. In front of him Daishou scrambled to his feet, wobbly as he had lost a lot of blood already. He stumbled forward and ran away until he was no longer in sight.

“AAAArrrggg, get the hell off! He’s getting away!”

Frustrated tears poured down his cheeks as he tried to pry the arms off, but his hand was sticky with blood and pain was shooting through his body from the point of the cut. Then there was another hand on his arm, a strong, warm hand that quieted his entire body.

“That’s enough, Kuroo. He’s gone.”

Daichi’s voice was calm but firm, almost like a master giving his dog a command. Kuroo’s body fell limp as he continued to sob in Asahi’s arms. He failed. Daichi was still alive, but the assassin escaped. Why did he even hesitate? For a bastard like Daishou? Maybe he’d get lucky and he’d bleed out in a ditch somewhere, but he knew better.

Asahi set him down on his feet and his arms eased off him slowly. Daichi stepped in front of him, still gripping his arm with one hand and then held the other one out with the palm up.

“Give me the knife.”

Kuroo gulped and nearly protested, but he knew that look in Daichi’s eyes and it sent shivers down his back. Without a word he placed it gently in his awaiting palm. Daichi winced at the blood still dripping from the blade and then looked back up at Kuroo.

“Where are your other ones?”

“My other what?”

“Your knives, Kuroo. You pulled out two, I assume you have more.”

“You’re going to leave us defenseless if he comes back?”

“He’s not coming back, you stabbed him. Give them up, Kuroo,” Daichi growled, and with a huff Kuroo bent down and slipped out the knife strapped to his ankle and his pocket knife, placing them in Daichi’s hands. Suga came up beside him with one of his shopping bags and held it open, the bag shaking from his trembling hands. Out of the three he seemed the most disturbed by what happened, his face pale and his eyes flickering from the knives to Kuroo.

Daichi dropped the knives carefully into the bag, but Kuroo stopped him before putting in the one with still stained with blood.

“Let me wipe it off first. It’s not good to leave blood on it.”

Daichi gave him a hard look, a distrustful look that cut Kuroo deeper than any knife of Daishou’s could have. He gazed back defiantly though until finally Daichi handed it back. Kuroo meticulously wiped the blade off on his shirt and once he was certain it was clean, he handed it back to Daichi.

“We-we should call the police,” Suga stammered as he slipped his phone out of his pocket. Kuroo snatched the phone out of his hands and Suga flinched away.

“No police. Trust me on this.”

“Trust _you_?” Daichi asked sharply. “Kuroo we just watched you stab someone! Yeah, he had a gun and a knife himself, but it still didn’t look like self-defense to me. I don’t know how often this happens where you’re from, but here we take care of it legally through the police.”

“No, no, no, look, ok I get what it looks like. But Sawamura, you have to believe me that we cannot have the police involved in this. _Please_.”

Daichi clenched his jaw and studied him. When his gaze lowered to his bloody hand he stiffened and reached out for it.

“This looks bad, we need to get you to a hospital.”

“No, not that either. You have a first aid kit at home? I can patch myself up there.”

“Daichi, um, should he go back to your place? We had no idea he was so violent,” Asahi said behind him, and Kuroo felt cold all over. He had to stay with Daichi at all costs, especially since he failed to kill the assassin.

“Listen, for now hold onto all my knives, but please let’s go back to your place. I will explain everything there.”

Daichi frowned at him while he considered it, and Kuroo winced as his hand began to throb even more.

“Alright, let’s go home and clean you up, otherwise we’ll have no choice but to take you to the hospital.” Kuroo released a breath, but Daichi stepped closer to get in his face. “But you will tell me everything, and I’ll know if you’re lying or holding back. Here, take your shirt off, we’ll wrap it around your hand. Asahi, can he wear your jacket til we get home?”

“Er, yeah.”

“Daichi, you can’t be serious! After what we just--”

“I need to give him the chance to explain himself, that’s it.”

Despite looking pissed beyond all reason, Daichi was gentle as he wrapped Kuroo’s shirt tight around his hand. After slipping Asahi’s jacket on, Daichi looked him over and nodded.

“Alright, let’s go.”

“Ok-- wait.”

Kuroo began searching along the wall until he found the pistol that Daishou had dropped. Suga squealed when he turned around, but he ignored him as he unloaded the clip and slipped it in his back pocket. He walked over to a trash can and stuffed the emptied pistol deep inside. When he turned around, they were all staring at him warily.

“What? We don’t want him to come back and just pick it up, right?”

Daichi shook his head and began walking down the alley towards the train station and Kuroo took off after him. Suga and Asahi hung back a step, still watching him suspiciously but refusing leave Daichi alone with him. Well, he could deal with that. It was the coldness from Daichi that was going to be hard to bear, but he reminded himself that it was a small price to pay since he was still breathing.

 

They were silent for the entire train ride and the walk back to Daichi’s house, and Kuroo was fine with that. His mind was a wreck, trying to decide if he should tell them the truth or make something up. The more he thought about it, the sicker he felt from stress and loss of blood. He decided to just relax until he got patched up; he was exhausted and desperately needed to rest in a safe environment.

Once they entered the front door and slipped off their shoes, Daichi motioned for them to go in the dining room.

“Sit down, I’ll get the first aid kit.”

“Ok,” Kuroo answered and dragged himself toward the kotatsu. He didn’t bother turning it on, otherwise he would have passed out for sure. Asahi sat next to him and Suga across, both eyeing him nervously.

“I’m not going to hurt you guys,” He said as he slipped off Asahi’s jacket and handed it back.

“Thanks… I don’t think you will either, but we never expected you to fight someone like that. Well, maybe we did, seeing how you looked when you first arrived, but seeing it is completely different. It was terrifying actually.”

Kuroo sighed and stretched his arms out across the table, setting his forehead down in between them.

“I’m sorry you guys had to see that. But I’m grateful you were there with Daichi. If it was just the two of us he might have gotten involved.”

“He did try, but I held him back.”

Kuroo cringed, thinking of what a disaster it would have been if Daichi had tried to interfere.

“Thank you, Asahi.”

He heard Daichi enter the room and set down a box. The t-shirt wrapped around his hand began to unravel, and he lifted his head to see Daichi focused solely on his wound.

“I can do it.”

“Just relax. I’ll do this, you start talking.”

His stomach gripped, and he took deep breaths to keep from throwing up.

“I don’t even know where to start.”

“How about why he was trying to kill you.”

“He… he wasn’t trying to kill me exactly.”

Daichi glanced up from his hand cleaning, and Kuroo could already feel him getting impatient.

“Then what was he trying to do, Kuroo?”

Kuroo licked his lips, his heart racing as fast as his mind to come up with something other than the truth.

“No lies. I can feel your pulse right here.”

“You have no idea how much I just want to tell you the truth. I want to tell you the whole story, but there’s no way you’d believe me. Besides, I’m under strict instructions not to say anything about it.”

“From who?”

“Um, my boss?”

“That didn’t sound even slightly convincing. Kuroo, if I don’t get anything out of you, you can go upstairs and pack your things as soon as I’m done patching you up.”

“No, no, no, wait! You can’t send me away, please.”

“Why can’t I? You’ll do fine on your own, right?”

“Because you’re in danger!”

Daichi paused in his wrapping and looked up at him in surprise.

“Why would I be in danger? Will that guy come after me to get to you?”

“No, I’m not the one he’s after, Sawamura. You are.”

“What— that doesn’t even make any sense. Why would he want to kill me? I’ve never met him before.”

“He was sent here to kill you, by someone else. He’s an assassin.”

Daichi shook his head in disbelief, turning his attention back to wrapping Kuroo’s hand.

“What am I, a dictator?”

“Ha, no… the opposite actually.”

“Kuroo, I need the truth. Spit it out.”

“Spit it out? It’s beyond complicated. And I know you won’t believe me.”

“Try me.”

He stole a glance at Suga and Asahi, and they both gave him a nod. He groaned and rested his face in his free hand, suddenly wishing he could just jump back to his own time rather than have that conversation. Before he began, Suga lifted himself from the table.

“I’ll make some tea. Kuroo, do you need anything? Maybe to settle your stomach?”

“Yeah, if you don’t mind.”

“Go on, then. I can hear you from the kitchen.”

“Okay, I’ll tell you, but it’s pretty insane. I don’t believe it myself most days, but then, if it wasn’t true I wouldn’t even be here. I keep thinking about it and there’s nothing I can tell you without telling you everything. It might take a while to explain.”

Daichi finished up the wrapping and inspected it closely.

“Does that feel okay?”

“Yeah, that feels great.”

Daichi clasped his warm hands around his mummified appendage and locked his eyes with Kuroo’s.

“We’ll listen. Take your time, but no lies.”

“Alright… Well, you already know I’m not really from Tokyo. The truth is, it doesn’t really matter _where_ I’m from as much as _when_. I’m… from the future.”

Daichi blinked at him, and he could feel Asahi’s disbelief radiating off him. Luckily Suga was all the way in the kitchen, not pausing with making the tea and finding something for him to eat even after his ridiculous declaration. Daichi opened his mouth to speak, but Kuroo raised his hand to cut him off.

“No, I know it sounds crazy. I still think it’s crazy, and I’m the one who traveled through time. Just let me explain it, and maybe… just maybe, you’ll understand.”

Daichi nodded, and Kuroo continued his story.

“I’m from twenty-five years in the future from this point in time. The world as you know it is completely different, nearly obliterated by multiple wars from all over the Earth. I guess… I’ll try to explain it as briefly as possible, but there were at least three wars that I know of between now and my time. The first one was basically two sides, many countries aligned to fight the opposing side of other countries.”

“Like World War III?” Asahi asked and Kuroo nodded.

“Yeah, that’s what they called it. That one was hard, as most wars are, but then allies began turning against one another. That turned into the second war: The War of Nations. It was a bloodbath of countries bombing and fighting each other. That’s when the world’s population really took a nosedive. Even the countries that tried to stay neutral got sucked into it when the _mightier_ countries invaded them to find more soldiers. That war... it lasted too long and sucked almost every country dry of resources. Within each country there grew a greater divide between the citizens and the government, taking most of the food and supplies for themselves and not doing their duty to protect their own people. That’s when we get into the third war, which basically was a rebellion against the government. One by one all the countries shut their borders and stopped fighting other countries and focused instead on their own internal civil war. That’s where I am now, a soldier for the Free People fighting against the Japanese government.”

Suga chose that moment to join them at the table, setting down a tray of tea and cookies.

“You should take a moment to eat, Kuroo.”

Kuroo nodded and inhaled his first cookie, not even realizing that his hands had started to tremble. The other three were silent, sifting through what Kuroo had told them as they drank their tea. As Kuroo nibbled on his third cookie, Daichi scratched his head and turned towards him.

“So… you’re from the future, when the entire world is plagued with war. Okay, but what does that have to do with me?”

Kuroo finished the cookie and took a long gulp of tea.

“Um, well… every group needs a leader.”

“Leader? Of what?”

Kuroo winced. “The rebellion?”

“What?! How could I be the leader of a rebellion? I always follow the rules.”

“You wouldn’t if you saw people suffering. You _won’t_.”

“Okay, let’s say for a moment you’re telling us the truth. Are you saying I’m such a menace that the Japanese government invented a time machine to send back an assassin to kill me? Why not just kill me in your time?”

Kuroo huffed out a laugh and shook his head.

“You think they haven’t tried? They’re desperate, but so far you’ve alluded them. They’ve tried to infiltrate our ranks with spies, but usually we can sniff them out. We have a pretty good system of communication and codes, not to mention you have hundreds of people willing to lay down their lives for you. I’m one of them, obviously.”

Daichi’s mouth dropped open in shock.

“You’d die for me? But, no, I don’t want that. My life isn’t worth more than anyone else’s.”

“Well, if you wanna get technical, it is. You saved my life… three separate times I can think of, but maybe even more than that. Over the next twenty-five years, you are going to save countless lives and inspire more. Let’s say you’re killed now, I would probably just disappear or something, I don’t know. So, in a sense, yeah, your life is worth more than one because you’ve got a lot of lives resting on those broad shoulders of yours… Look, I know this is a lot to take in, there are reasons a person shouldn’t know so much about their future. Which is why I was forbidden from telling you. Jeeze, that’s gonna bite me in the ass.”

“I saved your life? Is that why you’re here, to repay me somehow?”

“What? No, since when do you think like that? I’m here because, well first because I was ordered to by _you_. And second… there are very few people left in my life since my parents died. I have a few close friends and then there’s you. You’re the freakin leader of the rebellion and yet you never made me feel like you were better than me in any way, even though I’m just a kid in comparison. You trained me, mentored me, even gave me blood when a hunk of metal got stuck in my side. I would literally do anything for you, in case you haven’t noticed. The only apprehension I had in coming myself was feeling inadequate. I felt like they could have sent someone stronger or smarter to come and protect you, but you chose me to save you.”

Kuroo fell silent and let Daichi ruminate a little more. Suga and Asahi remained silent as well, processing the insane information Kuroo was giving them.

Kuroo took the chance to sneak another cookie. He was gradually feeling better with something on his stomach, and emotionally he was feeling better getting everything off his chest. The issue with that was the heavy burden he was placing on Daichi. It was difficult for him looking around at Miyagi’s serene beauty and charm and think of what it would look like in his day, though he might have traveled through it and not even realized. He couldn’t imagine how much harder it would be for them to have all their desires for the future crushed to a pulp. He winced as he remembered all their conversations from that morning, about college and future careers. _Well, they wanted the truth._

“You,” Asahi began, breaking the silence between them, “You’re with Daichi all the time, right?”

“Yeah, pretty much. I’m part of his squad.”

“But you didn’t recognize me, or Suga. Does that mean we’re not with him in the future? Are we dead?”

“Uuugghh, there you go again! As if all this wasn’t bad enough you have to curse us,” Suga grumbled and jabbed Asahi in the ribs. Despite his grumpiness at his friend, his eyes flickered to Kuroo to hear his answer.

“I’ve never seen you two before, but that doesn’t mean anything. Sawamura-san’s organization is huge, so you could be in charge of your own squad. It’s not often squads meet up with each other. Or maybe you have a family and are living in one of the shelters. With your ages, there’s a possibility that you were uprooted during the war and are living in a different country. Everything’s a mess, so there’s a definite possibility you’re alive. You’re just not with Sawamura. Actually, can I call you Daichi? It’ll help distinguish you from your older self.”

“Yeah, that’s fine. Lots of people call me Daichi.” He gave Kuroo a whisper of a smile, and he felt the grip in his chest release a bit. It was tearing him up inside seeing Daichi look so suspiciously at him, and he knew regaining his trust would be tough.

“Has there been anyone else you’ve recognized? Surely someone remained by Daichi’s side, right?” Suga asked.

“Uhhh, yeah, there is one in particular. I’m really not sure if it’s a good idea to--”

“Tsukishima!” Suga shouted, pointing at Kuroo.

“What?! How did you know?”

“That day you met him, and you freaked out! Didn’t you expect to see him?”

Kuroo rolled his eyes. “I would have if the jerk had told me he went to school with Daichi. He never said a word about it, I just knew that out of Sawamura-san’s entire squad and the larger unit we’re part of, Tsukishima-san has known him the longest. _He’s_ the one who ordered me not to tell you the truth. Oh… and yesterday at the festival I recognized Saeko-san.”

“You mean, she was actually the woman to take care of you after your parents died?”

“Yeah, for about a month, but I haven’t seen her since. I was always too chicken to ask you what happened to her… now I wish I would have.”

“So, what now?” Asahi asked, looking a little apologetic to Kuroo. “I kept you from killing that assassin, not that I’m sure I regret it. What if he attacks Daichi again?”

“Oh, he’ll definitely attack again. We probably have a little time before he does since I stabbed him.”

“You don’t think he’ll give up?” Daichi asked hopefully.

“No, for him it’s more than just an order. He’ll come after you until he dies, or you do.”

“What? Does he have a personal vendetta against me? Wait, does that mean you knew him?”

“Yeah, I know him, unfortunately. If I didn’t I wouldn’t have hesitated, but I won’t make that mistake again. He’s Daishou Suguru. We were childhood friends, or more like rivals I guess you could say. He was in the same shelter as me after my parents died, your team rescued his whole family as well. Our dream was to grow up and join your own squad when we were ready, so we were constantly trying to outdo each other. Then everything changed when his dad was killed out on a scouting mission. He became more closed off and protective of his mom and sister, and then a year after his father’s death, Daishou gave information to the government in exchange for him and his family to join the other side. An entire squad was wiped out because of his information, and he didn’t linger to see the devastated families he left behind. He’s a traitor and can never be trusted again.”

“So Daichi rescued his family? Why would he want to kill him now?”

“I expect he doesn’t want to kill Daichi but needs to. He did everything to protect his mom and sister, so I bet the government is holding their lives against him. If he doesn’t succeed, they probably threatened to torture them before killing them.”

“Will they actually do that?”

“Of course. Are you starting to believe that you would rebel against the government? Knowing the kind of shit they like to pull?”

Daichi pressed his lips together and nodded solemnly.

“Yeah… I can see it.”

Kuroo blinked and looked around at the three of them, still processing everything he had told them.

“Do you guys believe me? You don’t think I’m just making all this up?”

Suga was the first to speak up, though he was hesitant.

“I did think you were pulling our leg at first, but it explains too much to be completely fake. It explains why you are the way you are, always being weirdly protective of Daichi from the moment you met, being confused about normal things like shopping and taking a bath, and right now we can see all the scars on your body.”

Asahi nodded. “And today especially when you seemed to be guarding him. But you didn’t do that the entire time you’ve been here, except maybe that day with the rabbit… did you know Daishou would go after him today?”

Kuroo froze, not expecting the question at all. They all looked at him expectantly, and he knew there was no getting out of it.

“Uhhh, yeah, I did have a little warning.”

Daichi raised his eyebrows and gave him his full attention.

“How did you know?”

Kuroo groaned and rubbed his face with his non-bandaged hand.

“There’s no way you’d believe me.”

“Kuroo, you just explained to us that you’re a time traveler from the future protecting me from an assassin wanting to kill me because I’m the leader of a rebellion, and we haven’t thrown you out yet. Spill it.”

“Fine, but it’ll take some explaining too. I mentioned my best friend Kenma to you before, Daichi, that he had to move away. That wasn’t a lie, but not even close to the entire story. When we were kids the rebellion was really kicking off. The government was losing soldiers and it’s impossible to recruit from citizens when the entire nation has revolted against you. So, they sent out some spies to scope out families and kidnap children with any special abilities. The plan was to take them and raise them completely as soldiers. At the same time, they were beginning to experiment with drugs to increase mental and physical abilities to give them an edge against us. Their scientists had developed disgusting trials to test them and sought out children with high intelligence or physicality to undergo immediate experiments. We were only ten years old when a spy took note of Kenma’s intelligence and observant behavior. He was snatched away from his family and taken to a government facility. It took two years for the Free People to find him, about the time I joined your squad for training. I was too young to bust him out myself, but you ended up going personally to get Kenma out and destroy the facility. I’m not going to go into what you found there. To be honest you’ve hardly told me anything, so it must have been really bad. The good thing was you rescued Kenma, though he was never the same after that. They sent him back to his family with some experts to help him through the healing process, but I had to stay with the squad since I was training. Then one day while I slept, I dreamed I was in this kind of blank space. Everything was white and quiet, except Kenma was standing right in front of me. It kept happening, having conversations with him in my dreams and I began to realize they weren’t dreams. Kenma had developed psychic abilities and could communicate to someone’s subconscious. I’m not sure if he can do it with anyone, I’m the only person he tried. We decided to keep it quiet, telling only you and Tsukishima. Oh, and your bodyguard, but that’s mainly cuz he won’t leave your side.”

“I have a bodyguard?”

“Of course, you do. I couldn’t how many times someone’s tried to kill you. But he rarely speaks, and you trust him, so he knows about Kenma, too. Anyways, last night I had a dream and Kenma told me he was coming. So, I assumed today would be the day the assassin would make his attack, and he did.”

“But, Kenma’s in the future. He doesn’t exist yet, does he?”

“Yeah, exactly! I have no idea how he did it, but the point is I had a little warning. Any more questions?”

The three sat in silence and Kuroo took the chance to drink his tea. Tsukishima was definitely going to murder him for telling them, but his priority was protecting Daichi, and he couldn’t do that if he sent him away. Suga’s phone chimed, startling everyone at the table. He snatched it up and opened the message, scrunching up his face as he read it.

“My mom needs me home. Do you want me to stay, Daichi? I could make some excuse.”

“No, I’ll be fine.”

“I can stay if you’d like,” Asahi suggested as well, but Daichi shook his head.

“Go ahead home. Kuroo’s here and the assassin won’t attack tonight, not when he’s wounded. Besides, I don’t want you guys getting more mixed up in it than you already are.”

“I think it’s too late for that. Maybe we can convince our parents to let us spend the night during this week, saying we can study better with each other than on our own.”

“It would be good to have the extra eyes, but I can’t protect all of you,” Kuroo said and Suga rolled his eyes.

“Isn’t it obvious, Kuroo? We’re not asking you to protect all of us. If anything happens to you, hopefully the three of us can gang up on the assassin enough to disarm him or tie him up.”

“Ah… that is a good idea. And it would make me feel better knowing you two are there if I’m killed by Daishou.”

“How can you say that so easily? Are you really that prepared to die?” Daichi asked, emotion finally breaking through in his voice.

“I’m always prepared to die. You have to be in the world we live in, especially when you’re a fighter.”

“Call us immediately if you see anything. I’ll try to think of some extra precautions we can take to ensure your safety.”

“Thanks, Guys. Text me when you get home, too.”

With Suga and Asahi gone, Daichi’s house felt oppressively silent. Kuroo remained seated at the table, watching as Daichi hovered in the doorway looking a bit lost. Finally, he forced his gaze over to Kuroo and looked him over.

“I should make us something better to eat than just cookies. Go upstairs and put on a new shirt before you catch cold. You might as well throw that one away.”

“Yeah, it’s a pity but I half expected it would get ruined today,” Kuroo said as he stood up and stretched. Daichi pressed his lips in a tight line but said nothing, wandering into the kitchen and immediately setting out supplies. “Daichi? I know this is a stupid question, but are you okay?”

Daichi didn’t pause his set-up at the question, though he gave a slight shrug.

“I don’t know. I just need some time to think.”

“Okay, I’ll be right back.”

He wandered up the stairs and slipped into Daichi’s room and shut the door. He leaned back against it and released a long breath. His body felt heavy as his emotions finally rose to the surface, most of them conflicting with one another. He was relieved that Daichi finally knew the truth, he never liked keeping secrets, especially from him. And even if he hadn’t killed Daishou, his injury was more severe than his own since the cut on his hand was clean and not the hand he usually used. And now that Suga and Asahi knew they wouldn’t stop him again and would help him protect Daichi.

On the other hand, he felt wretched about putting so much pressure on Daichi. He wanted him to enjoy as much of his life as he could before the world went to hell. Even through the closed door he could hear him clanking pots and pans in the kitchen. Kuroo could feel the frustration boiling up inside Daichi through that alone since he hardly made that much noise when he cooked.

With a sigh he lifted himself from the door and grabbed a fresh shirt, tugging it over his head. He wandered back downstairs and cautiously poked his head in the kitchen before entering. Daichi’s entire body looked tense as he cooked, especially his face with his eyebrows pushed together and his jaw clenched tight.

“Do you need any help?” He asked softly.

“No, I’m fine. You should sit back down, you’re injured. I’ll clean it and rewrap it tonight before bed, and then again in the morning. If it looks bad I’m taking you to a hospital whether you like it or not.”

Kuroo hid his face against the door frame, feeling his face grow hot. It was a relief that Daichi still cared about him that much, even after finding out the truth. He wasn’t an idiot, he knew their relationship wouldn’t be friendly or flirtatious as it was before, much to his dismay. It wasn’t something he should have desired in the first place, and now Daichi really knows why he can’t stay with him. He didn’t belong there.

When they finally settled in to eat, Daichi remained silent still, focusing only on his food. Kuroo was prepared to answer more questions if he had them, but none were asked the entire time they ate. The only time Daichi spoke was at the end of the meal when he ordered him to stay seated while cleared the dishes himself. After that they settled in the living room on the sofa, Daichi flipping through the channels and not really seeing anything and eventually just handing the remote to Kuroo. He chose to just leave it on some drama, hoping it would distract him a bit while he waited for Daichi to mentally work through things. The silence continued for a couple more hours until Daichi finally sighed and lifted himself from the sofa.

“I’ll go ahead and get the bath filled for you. You shouldn’t submerge your left hand in water, so do what you can and then call me in. I’ll help you wash your hair.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that, it’s not like I got really dirty today.”

“Kuroo, you had a knife fight in a filthy alleyway and got blood all over you.”

“Ah… fair point.”

Like Daichi instructed, he gingerly sunk himself into the bath and tried to clean himself the best he could with the one hand. When he was finished, he cleared his throat nervously and called out for Daichi. When he slipped in the door, the tension in Daichi’s face eased slightly as he gave Kuroo a smile.

“Did you get everything else okay?”

Kuroo blushed and laid his good arm on his lap to cover anything that could be seen through the soapy water.

“Yup, I got everything else.”

Daichi pulled up a stool behind him and began pouring water over his head. He gently grasped the sides of his head eased him back, so he could relax. Kuroo closed his eyes as he felt Daichi work the soap in his hair in gentle circles. It was incredibly soothing, but at the same time he felt overwhelmed by the intimacy of it. Before he could stop it, tears began to form in the corners of his eyes.

“Kuroo? Are you okay? Did I get soap in your eyes?”

“No, you’re fine. It’s just-- sorry, nobody’s done this for me in a long time. Not since my mother was alive.”

He felt Daichi’s fingers pause for a moment.

“I’m sorry.”

Kuroo opened his eyes, a couple tears slipping away to drip down his cheeks as he gazed up at Daichi’s face hovering above his.

“What for?”

“For everything you’ve gone through. I knew you had a rough life, but now I really realize how rough it’s been. And this whole time I’ve been worrying about myself and my future.”

Kuroo laughed softly and reached his bandaged hand up to gently poke Daichi’s forehead.

“You’re entitled to worry about that. I really didn’t want to tell you, but at the same time I’m relieved you know the truth. It’s not in my nature to keep secrets from you.”

Daichi gulped and continued to work the suds into Kuroo’s hair.

“What am I like when I’m older?”

“Hmm, pretty similar. Naturally with age and circumstances you don’t smile and joke as much as you do now, nobody does. But you’re still the same, strong, dependable, gentle when you need to be. You’ve got more scars, a few more wrinkles, and some silver snaking in your hair.”

“Wow, so pretty good-looking, huh?” Daichi said with a smirk.

“Actually, yes. I’ve always thought you were handsome.”

“Sit up, I need to rinse. You really think I’m handsome? I mean, in the future?”

Kuroo snorted.

“Both now and then, of course.”

“You mentioned when we met that you had a crush on an older man… was that me?”

Kuroo froze and opened his eyes. He never would have thought when he mentioned that to Daichi that he would put two and two together.

“Um, well, I--”

Daichi laughed and wiped Kuroo’s dripping hair out of his eyes, forcing him to look up at him.

“Wow, I’ve never seen you this flustered before. I guess that answers my question.”

“I, shit, now you’re gonna know I have a crush on you when I go back.”

“Kuroo, I probably already knew.”

“Really? You didn’t know that cute girl yesterday had the hots for you.”

Daichi scrunched up his face at the reminder.

“I’d been friends with her for years. I never would have imagined she felt more for me. But with you, I just always felt some chemistry.”

“Yeah, but at this moment we’re the same age. You’re forty-three in my time, and probably feel a lot less chemistry than you do now.”

“Hmm, maybe so. I still can’t believe I’d send you here. If I took the time to train you, protect and invest in you like you said I did, I can’t imagine throwing you into a situation where you could potentially die.”

“If you die I automatically die, remember? Plus, I know it doesn’t seem like it, but protecting you from Daishou is a lot safer than being in my time. Every day going out on missions with your best friends, being shot at, avoiding landmines and grenades… not knowing who will be alive tomorrow. Being here with you was the ultimate paradise. To you it might seem like a hard assignment where I’m risking my life, but it’s been more like a vacation.”

“If that’s the case… I still wish you could stay. Um, you’re clean, so I should go so you can get out. Unless you need help?”

“Nah, I can manage. Thanks, Daichi.”

Once he was left alone in the bathroom, Kuroo groaned and leaned his head back one more time before getting out. He thought Daichi knowing the truth would help reinforce the harsh fact that he needed to return to his time. Instead with just a few words he once again held the tempting bait in front of Kuroo’s face. If he succeeded in killing Daishou and surviving the event, Tsukishima might have to time travel himself and drag him back to the future.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was one long-ass chapter. It may take a bit longer for the next update while I prepare for kurodai week (If you're not on tumblr but love kurodai, well just prepare yourself for a lot of amazing fics coming your way from some of my favorite writers!). After that I'm going to try to plow my way through this one and my other (very much neglected) WIP's.   
> Please let me know what you think, I love your comments!! All of your encouragement has meant the world to me :)


	8. Chapter 8

Daichi woke up the next morning from a restless sleep. It seemed every time he closed his eyes, his mind was filled with violent dreams with frightening consequences. He finally decided he’d rather get up absurdly early than suffer another nightmare that didn’t look much different from what he experienced the day before in that alley. His head throbbed with a dull pain, though he wasn’t surprised. Even more than the fight itself, he could hardly wrap his mind around all the information Kuroo had unloaded on him. As soon as he thought about one thing, more questions cropped up that he wasn’t even sure he wanted the answer to.

With a sigh, he sat up in bed and glanced over at Kuroo. Like always he was sleeping with his head jammed between two pillows, except his left hand was bandaged up tight. Daichi bit his lip as he developed a plan to slip out of the room without waking him. He peeled back the covers and began to move, feeling like a puddle of molasses as he poured off his mattress and onto the floor. Paying close attention to the spots that creaked, he stepped toward the door like an archeologist avoiding booby traps in an ancient tomb. He slipped out the door and shut it softly behind him, and it was only when he was creeping down the stairs that he allowed himself to breathe. Sneaking out of the room without waking Kuroo was almost a miracle with what a light sleeper he was. It wasn’t that he wanted to avoid Kuroo, he just needed a bit of the morning to work through his own thoughts. Not only that, but Kuroo needed more sleep. He was exhausted yesterday, was injured and lost a lot of blood.

He stepped into the kitchen and immediately got to work, preparing a pot of coffee and making a large breakfast for the two of them. It was a habit he picked up from his mother, the soothing act of cooking a meal. For some, creating a piece of art was a similar experience, losing yourself in the brushstrokes and allowing your body and mind to work in harmony for no functional purpose except to simply create something you wanted to. With most dishes he already knew the recipe by heart and hardly needed to think about it. But some days he wanted something sweeter, or salty, and he could use his own feelings and desires to produce something new by changing the recipe slightly.

He could already feel himself relaxing as he made a batch of fluffy pancakes. A smile crept up on his face as he pictured Kuroo getting excited about them like he always did over the breakfast Daichi makes for him. Thinking about Kuroo, however, brought his mind back to everything he told him the day before.

He wished that Kuroo was lying, even with as much as he influenced him to speak only the truth. There hadn’t been a hint of a lie in Kuroo’s eyes, expression or voice as he told them about where he was from and why he was there with them now. At least that’s what he believed, perhaps he had mental issues and made the whole thing up but thought it was the truth? No, that couldn’t be possible. He only seemed to suffer from PTSD, and that was based on past experiences, something that afflicted many people who go through traumatic events and not just soldiers.

And then there was how relieved Kuroo had been when he finally revealed the truth. It was like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, despite just surviving a knife fight with an old rival turned traitor. He looked too natural fighting like that, and the way he so easily said he was fine with giving up his life for Daichi.

Daichi hated it. He wanted Kuroo to experience a normal teenager’s life, but even if they survive the whole ordeal and Kuroo kills Daishou (the thought made Daichi shiver with revulsion; he didn’t want to witness Kuroo killing another human being), then Kuroo’s duty was to turn around and go back to his own time, a time of war, violence and death.

Daichi had never spent too much time dwelling on what the future would be like. He only pictured it vaguely, bright and full of possibilities. There was an oppressive heaviness weighing on his shoulders now that he knew it was just the opposite. It was like there was a clock ticking slowly in his mind, one that would speed up the closer his own timeline approached inevitable war.

What was it like for Kuroo to experience the opposite of what he was? To know his present time was hell when it was the past that was bright and happy, did he have any hope at all? Something, anything to look forward to? He replayed the vision of Kuroo’s sincerity when he said he’d give his life for him. There was no question, no uncertainty. Daichi didn’t know if he felt treasured or broken-hearted over that.

Daichi took a break from cooking to sip on some coffee. Before yesterday’s events, he had understood what his relationship with Kuroo was. They were obviously attracted to each other, and Daichi could feel the sexual tension growing between them every day. But there was always Kuroo’s inevitable return to Tokyo or wherever his next destination was looming over their heads. Despite the regret and turmoil on Kuroo’s face whenever they spoke of it, he was stubbornly resigned that there was no way he could possibly stay. Daichi had refused to believe there was no way… until yesterday. Kuroo didn’t belong in his timeline, not yet, and the whole situation pissed Daichi off. He admonished his older self; he was a good twenty-five years older, but did he really think his younger self wouldn’t be attracted to the lanky soldier with that rotten grin and hopeless mess of hair? Daichi grunted and shook his head. His older self obviously had more things to worry about than whether his younger self would develop feelings for his temporary bodyguard.

Perhaps it was juvenile to concern himself with such things, but if he didn’t his mind inevitably drifted towards much darker thoughts, like how Kuroo was surprised he had siblings, or how frantically he made excuses why he never recognized Asahi or Suga. Then Daichi’s thoughts would spiral into a never-ending despair. If he ended up being a fraction as important as Kuroo led him to believe, he needed to push forward, no matter what.

He had just set the freshly made dishes onto the table when he heard a noise by the doorway. He glanced over to see Kuroo hovering there, hesitant to enter.

“Morning,” Kuroo muttered, running a hair through his wild hair. “Are you okay? I was worried when I woke up and you weren’t there.”

Daichi gave him a reassuring smile and motioned for him to join him at the table.

“I’m fine, I’m sorry I worried you.”

“That’s okay… I’m surprised you snuck out without me hearing. I must be losing my touch.”

“You didn’t sleep well the night before, and with everything that happened yesterday…”

“Oh, right.”

They fell silent as they began to eat, both lost to their own thoughts. Daichi glanced up and observed Kuroo for a moment. The way he sipped his coffee with his eyes closed, giving a little hum of contentment. He savored every bite of his food, even inhaling the aroma before putting it in his mouth. They were simple things to Daichi, but for Kuroo they were little treasures, a rare thing he hardly experienced. Daichi was glad he could give him that at least, but he again wished Kuroo’s life wasn’t so hard. His own life would be the same in the future. He decided he would start appreciating his current life even more, before he wasn’t able to any longer.

“Kuroo?”

“Hm?”

“Can you tell me something about the future?”

“I can’t tell you more than I already have. You know I wasn’t even supposed to tell you that much.”

“No, not like that. Just… tell me something nice. One positive thing about it, because I refuse to believe there’s no hope.”

Kuroo blinked at him as his mug paused halfway to his mouth. He set it down gently and leaned forward.

“Of course there’s hope. There’s always hope. Ha, though me saying it is just repeating what _you_ always tell us. Things might seem bleak from your perspective, but the truth is we’re making progress. More and more government bases are being shut down, and our imprisoned squads are being set free. We’re breaking into their systems and tearing them down from the inside and out. Why do you think they resorted to creating a time machine to turn everything around? They’re getting desperate! Anyways, I know that’s not really what you’re wanting.”

Kuroo sighed and stared down into his mug, frowning as the curl of steam tickled his face. Then his frown eased, and he looked up with a soft smile.

“There’s a lot of love, too. It’s different from what I’ve seen here, which is more reserved and hesitant. There’s no guarantee in my time that you’ll live to see tomorrow, so every chance you get you reach out to the people you care about. My buddies, we usually sleep in a heap on the floor, all tangled up with each other. Even when we’re not sleeping, it’s normal for us to snuggle and hug, or ruffle each other’s hair. I never even thought about it until I came here and felt this unspoken wall between everyone. And not just with touch… that poor girl who pined after you for probably several years. She would have told you immediately in my time, we hold nothing back.”

“But, doesn’t that give more chances for you to be hurt? It’s just self-preservation.”

“Pfft, is that what it is? If we’re rejected, we move on. We waste nothing, resources as well as love and affection. We give it to those who accept it, the others aren’t worth the effort.”

“All that affection and honesty, I imagine that really tightens your bonds. If someone close to you died… wouldn’t that make it harder to deal with?”

“Of course, it’s like losing a body part. There’s a hole inside of you that can’t be filled, but isn’t it better than the alternative? If we held back and closed ourselves off out of fear, we’d just be shells of humans, wandering around shooting at each other. There’s excruciating pain, but there’s also unrelenting, uninhibited love, Daichi. Imagine for a sec, not even hesitating to wrap your arms around someone you missed, not worrying about what they might think or judge you for it. To gaze into someone’s face and tell them you love them or pick out something you admire about them. I don’t want to sound cheesy, but love keeps us going, fighting, hoping… does that make you feel better at all? I’m sorry if I was rambling--.”

“No, you’re fine. That does make me feel a little better, about the future. But, if that’s what you’re used to, has it been hard for you, holding back from touching others?”

“Oh man, you have no idea how many times I’ve nearly tackled you. I don’t know if you’ve noticed how many stupid excuses I make just to touch you.” Kuroo cleared his throat and leaned back. “What do you have planned for today? Were you going to meet up with Suga or—.”

Daichi shook his head. “I have a few exams this week I need to study for. I’m not sure I’ll be able to focus with all this stuff swimming around in my head, but I at least need to try.”

Kuroo nodded and began gathering up the empty dishes.

“Go on ahead, I’ll clean this up. I’ll stay out of your hair, so you can concentrate.”

“Oh, thanks,” Daichi replied as he stood up and stretched. He stayed put, however, as he watched Kuroo stack the dishes. “You, um, can hug me if you want.”

Kuroo froze in mid-reach as his head jerked towards Daichi.

“Like, right now?”

“Yeah… whenever you want.”

Kuroo’s mouth dropped open slightly, his eyes flickering around as if he was trying to find a catch to Daichi’s offer. Slowly he straightened up, biting his lip and running his hand through his hair as he hesitated. Daichi snickered and held his arms open, and that was all Kuroo needed before he wrapped his arms around Daichi’s back and held him tightly. Daichi wasn’t sure what he expected, but it certainly wasn’t the intensity of Kuroo’s fingers gripping into his back, or the huge sigh of relief Kuroo released in a puff of warm air over the back of his neck. He drew his own arms around Kuroo’s slender waist and hugged him back, letting his eyes close as he nuzzled his face into Kuroo’s chest.

Kuroo was right, most people don’t embrace each other that way. At least not adults and especially if they weren’t in a relationship. It was a relief that in the future such a sweet and honest display of affection wouldn’t be abnormal and in fact encouraged. It felt wonderful, and he was surprised that though he initially offered the hug to ease Kuroo’s anxieties, he felt a lot of the weight bearing down on him lifted through Kuroo’s warmth. It was natural and right, and he didn’t feel like letting go. He didn’t have a choice, however, once he felt Kuroo pulling back himself with his cheeks lightly flushed.

“Thank you. It’s been so long since I’ve had a good hug.”

“When was the last time?”

Kuroo let out a huffed laugh. “Right before I was sent here, when your older self hugged me goodbye.”

Daichi felt an odd darkness swirl in his chest, a bitterness that had no logical reason for being there. “When… when we hugged just now, were you picturing him?”

“Who, Sawamura-san?” Kuroo snorted and shook his head. “You know he’s you, right? But I see what you mean, and no, I wasn’t. In the beginning, there were many times I nearly forgot you were the younger version without all our past history. But it wasn’t long before I thought about him less and less. I swear sometimes I feel like I’m cheating on him with you, which is weird cuz, he is you. I don’t know.”

Daichi smiled, feeling the bitterness float away as a smug superiority over his future self replaced it. “Don’t worry about it, I’m sure he’ll forgive you… or I will, I mean. It’s only natural that you’d connect with me more being the same age, right?”

“Ha, I guess you’re right. Well, I better let you get back to your school work,” Kuroo said as he turned back to the dishes, balancing them in his long arms as if he already had ten years experience as a waiter. Daichi watched for a moment as he carefully set the dishes in the sink and began washing them by hand.

“What will you do?”

“I’ll probably just watch some TV after cleaning up. Call me if you need me, okay?” Kuroo answered, not looking up from the dishes as he continued scrubbing and began humming a little tune.

Daichi smiled at the domestic scene and wandered out of the room and up the stairs. He immediately settled in at his desk and organized his textbooks. His mind had been so preoccupied from the events of the day before, he didn’t think he’d be able to concentrate on his studies. Having that brief conversation with Kuroo and the hug afterwards had helped immensely, and though all that stuff was still churning in his mind, he was able to shove it back enough, so he could focus on his looming exams.

 

Kuroo fell onto the sofa, letting out a loud breath as he stretched across the soft cushions. He reached to the end table where the remote was resting and twirled it in his fingers as if it was one of his knives. After turning the TV on, he pressed channel button over and over to find a program to occupy his time. Even as the screen flashed with something new and different every time his thumb came down on the soft button, his eyes began to drift away while intrusive thoughts swirled around in his brain.

He was still angry at himself for letting Daishou get away, but if he had succeeded Daichi and his friends would have witnessed him killing someone, and he would most likely be either running from the police or already called back by Tsukishima-san to his own time. He thought back to how frightened he was when he arrived in the past without Sawamura-San there to guide him. All he wanted was to find the assassin, take care of him and get back to his side. Now it was just the opposite, and it wasn’t just because of how amazing the past was though he’d be lying if he said that had nothing to do with it. He wondered if his attachment to Daichi was like he said, because they were the same age and it was easier to connect. Or perhaps it was the fact that they’ve been inseparable since his arrival, living together and eating together, hanging out with his friends and going shopping. It wasn’t like the bonds he shared with Yaku and Kai, based on surviving together and deep trust. It was a comfort and warmth developed from pure domesticity, and one he was reluctant to give up.

He winced at the thought of his two best friends (after Kenma), hoping they were okay without him. He felt ashamed wanting to stay here with Daichi when they could be in a dangerous situation without him watching their backs. His eyes flickered back to the TV and then down at him lounging on the sofa. He straightened up, turned off the TV and set the remote down to bury his face in his hands. What the hell was he doing, watching TV when Daishou was still out there planning his next move? He doesn’t have any excuses since Daichi knows the truth; he needs to work even harder to make sure next time he didn’t fail.

He hopped into the air and landed on his feet. His head swiveled around as he surveyed the area and abruptly began shoving all the furniture out of the way. It left him with a good amount of space and with a quick nod he flattened himself onto the floor and began doing some push-ups. He sucked in a quick breath as pain shot through his left hand from where he was cut, so he adjusted it slightly, so his weight wasn’t bearing down on it. After a while that wasn’t so good either and with a shrug he rested the bandaged hand on his back and continued doing push-ups with only one arm.

It was clear that he wasn’t as in shape as he was when he arrived, only going on occasional runs with Daichi and joining in on their practice volleyball matches. He was, however, much healthier with the amount of food and nourishment Daichi had been providing for him. His body was more filled out and his ribs didn’t show as much as they had. Now he could make up for it and train his body even harder than before, so when he goes up against Daishou again the other man won’t have a chance.

After several reps of push-ups, he moved on to his core training. It felt odd to be doing this alone, typically they did it as a squad in the mornings or evenings, depending on when they had to go scouting or stay up late for a mission.

He had to take several breaks to rest and get some water. As he gulped down a glass in the kitchen he shivered from the quiet of the house. Checking the clock Daichi had been working for only just over an hour and he was already getting lonely without him. Kuroo rolled his eyes and wiped the sweat on his shirt. He grimaced when it did nothing since his shirt was covered in seat itself. He peeled off the pointless fabric as he wandered back into the living room and tossed it on the floor before slipping into another set.

Though he was out of shape, a second wind hit him, and his energy levels rose enough to complete a reasonable amount of training. He was so into his workout that he didn’t hear Daichi coming down the stairs.

“Oh, uh… hey,” Daichi said awkwardly from the door, and Kuroo sat up from his crunches to rest a moment. Daichi’s eyes seemed to be looking everywhere in the room but him, and he could feel his nervousness flowing off him in waves.

“Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah! Of course, are you okay?”

Kuroo snorted and forced himself onto his feet. “I’m fine, just doing some training. I’m a bit out of shape and I need to get back into it.”

Daichi gulped and nodded his head vigorously though his eyes were still not reaching Kuroo. “Yup, good idea. I needed a break from studying and thought it would be a good time for lunch. You hungry? You look hungry.”

Kuroo raised his eyebrows, his amused grin spreading as he craned his face around to catch Daichi’s eye.

“I look hungry?”

Daichi stepped back a step and ran a hand through his hair, looking a bit more flustered.

“Yeah, you know, doing all that,” He said while he waved his hand around towards Kuroo, his eyes landing down on Kuroo’s shirt laying on the floor. Suddenly Kuroo realized what was happening, and he felt like a damn superhero that him being half naked and sweaty could get Sawamura Daichi that unsettled.

_I shouldn’t… I need to behave… I’m the good guy, right? I really, oh shit-- I can’t resist._

He straightened up and walked toward him until he was mere inches away. He raised his hand to prop himself against the doorframe and hovered over Daichi until he had no place to look except up at him.

“You’re right… I am feeling pretty hungry,” Kuroo replied, lowering his voice to the sultriest tone he could. It must have been effective with the way Daichi’s cheeks reddened and his eyes grew wider. Kuroo could almost hear his heart racing as he watched Daichi’s tongue flick across his lips.

“Good,” Daichi spat and shoved his palms against Kuroo’s face and pushed him back. “I’ll whip something up, go take a shower.”

Before Kuroo could protest Daichi had whirled around and scampered into the kitchen. Half amused and half bitterly disappointed, Kuroo picked his shirt off the floor and ran up the stairs to the shower. By the time he was clean and dressed, Daichi had regained control and was cool as a cucumber when he wandered back into the kitchen for lunch. Their conversation centered around his classes and what college was his first choice, sticking to light topics so Daichi could continue studying after lunch. Kuroo didn’t press him, he knew he needed time to figure things out for himself.

When Daichi wandered back up the stairs to his corner of the house, Kuroo put the living room back together and this time didn’t feel so bad watching a little TV. His body needed to rest after the workout, and he needed to get his mind off things.

 

That night they settled into bed like usual, but Kuroo found it hard to go to sleep when he could hear Daichi in his bed, tossing and turning. Just when he finally closed his eyes after his roommate was still for a while, Daichi would huff and switch sides as if it was his mere positioning that was keeping him awake.

“Daichi, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, I just… No, I’m not fine. I can’t shut my mind off, how do you do it?”

“Well, it’s my reality so I’m used to it. I think being thankful for what I have and who’s still in my life helps, and if they’re gone just remembering the good things about them and lessons they taught me along the way. Of course, like I said earlier physical touch for me is my favorite comfort.”

Kuroo frowned and sat up on his futon. His eyes were adjusted to the darkness, just enough that he could catch Daichi’s eye as his head turned towards Kuroo.

“You wouldn’t want, uh, for me to sleep with you, would you? I mean, you don’t have to, I wouldn’t try anything. I just know it helps me to sleep with someone next to me that I trust, not that you trust me or anything, especially after yesterday, but— “

“I do trust you, Kuroo,” Daichi interjected, leaning up and propping himself on his elbow. His lips were pinched in a tight line as his eyes wandered slowly around the room, working something out mentally. When he finally met Kuroo’s gaze again, he bit his lip and nodded. “Okay, we can try it.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, but if you annoy me I’ll just kick you out on the floor,” Daichi added as he scooted closer to the wall to give him some space. Kuroo tried not to act too excited as he ripped off his covers and crawled up onto Daichi’s bed. It was only when he was already inside Daichi’s bedding that he realized he forgot his pillow, and he had to stretch his arm out while half his body hovered precariously over the floor to snag the pillow with his fingertips. With a proud grin he presented the pillow to Daichi, who looked very unimpressed.

“Show off,” He muttered with a smirk and turned onto his side, so his back was facing Kuroo and unable to see the pout on his lips. Regardless Kuroo cheerfully snuggled in, amazed at how soft the bed was. It had been a long time since he’d slept on one, mostly laying on floors or futons if he was lucky.

His eyes drifted over Daichi’s broad shoulders, down the dip in his spine. His gaze came back up and settled on the soft, little hairs where his head met his neck. His fingers itched to touch them, and stroke down the back of his neck. He shivered and closed his eyes, gripping his itchy fingers into the pillow. He promised he wouldn’t try anything, and as hard as that was, he treasured Daichi enough to protect him even from himself.

Soon he felt his body grow heavy, and he was nearly asleep when Daichi sighed and moved to his back and stared up at the ceiling. Kuroo said nothing, giving Daichi the chance to break the silence if he chose.

“You said,” Daichi whispered after a couple minutes, “that it’s worth forming bonds with someone, even if they possibly died the next day.”

“Yeah?”

“What if you _knew_ they were going to? You wouldn’t bother, right? You would probably just pat them on the shoulder with sympathy and comfort them, but you wouldn’t give a piece of yourself to them knowing it wouldn’t amount to anything.”

Kuroo furrowed his eyebrows, working through the scenario Daichi had presented. “I suppose you’re right, I would be less likely. You’re still thinking of it as a ‘What could I get out of it’ situation though. Of course it would hurt me, the survivor, but the memory of what we shared could be very precious. You know, Saeko-San only had a month with me as a child, and it’s not like I could give anything back, being a newly orphaned six-year-old. But she poured love into me and kept me going, as did you when you were able to. I wish I could tell her what that meant to me, but I’ll probably never have the chance. But with what you’re saying, I guess it depends on the already established relationship between you two, and how long you have together. If I just met someone knowing they were going to die the next day, it’s a given that I wouldn’t form a bond with them.”

“I see… that makes sense.” Daichi fell silent, continuing to stare at the ceiling. Kuroo couldn’t help but watch him, not allowing himself to fall asleep just yet in case the questions weren’t over. It was only a few minutes later that Daichi moved to his side, but this time facing Kuroo. He slipped his arm underneath his pillow and sighed, his eyes meeting Kuroo’s.

“What about me? We don’t know how much time we have left from when we meet Daishou again, and then either he wins and we die, or we win and you get sent back. The one thing we do know is that this is temporary, and it probably won’t be long before we’re separated. Is it worth it? To love me for this short time?” Daichi asked, stretching his hand out to swipe some of his messy hair out of his eyes.

Kuroo’s heart began to drum harder and faster as he felt the rough fingertips graze gently across his skin. He closed his eyes and relished the contact, and after a moment’s hesitation Daichi continued to run his hands through Kuroo’s hair. Kuroo finally opened his eyes and met Daichi’s gaze once again and nodded.

“I don’t know, Daichi. The thing is, it’s worth it to me. In my time we typically develop a relationship with someone within our own squad or join a squad with the person you fall in love with. I’ve always wanted to experience that, but I’ve never even been close to forming that kind of relationship with someone. I tried to ramp up my feelings for Kai and Yaku, but it grossed me out. Meanwhile Yaku’s developed an affinity for one of our younger recruits and Kai’s flirting with that kid’s older sister who’s training to be a nurse. I’m not saying I want to just jump into something because everyone else is and I’m jealous. It’s just, I know the way I feel about you is what I dreamed of feeling for someone. I just never imagined the situation would be as hopeless as it is, being in different timelines. But I can’t say the same for you. You have a lot of life to live until you meet me again. You’ll probably move on and date other guys, and do stuff with them and, shit, that pisses me off so bad.”

Daichi chuckled and slid his hand into Kuroo’s, pulling it from the pillow and threading their fingers together. Kuroo gulped, feeling suddenly emotional at the simple gesture that seemed strangely intimate.

“Then, do you want to?”

“Do what?”

Daichi hesitated, his smile slipping into a tight, flat line as his eyes searched Kuroo’s face.

“Be with me, even for this brief amount of time?”

Kuroo blinked at him. It was everything he ever wanted to hear him say. His heart was nearly bursting with adoration and affection for him, but at the same time he felt like it wasn’t fair to Daichi. He felt Daichi begin to retract from him, slipping his hand out of his when he gripped it harder and leaned in.

“Are you sure? I mean, yes, I want to, I’m dying to, but it would be harder on you. When I go back you’ll be there waiting for me, but you’ll have to wait. And even when we do meet again I’ll be six! Daichi, are you prepared for that?”

Daichi licked his lips and nodded. “I think so. Honestly, I think it’s too late for me already. If you went back right now, without us doing anything or furthering our relationship, it’s still going to hurt like hell. I’ll be heartbroken not to have you in my life anymore. Before you came along I felt like I would never feel this way about anyone. You were right about a lot of things about this time. We’re not open and we don’t share our feelings like we should. Even if I meet other gay men I might not be attracted to them. I was prepared to remain single if I had to, but then you came along and the closer we got… Even if it’s just for now, I want to know what it’s like. I want to live as much of my life before the whole world goes to shit.”

Kuroo’s heart hammered even harder as Daichi confessed what he had been feeling. They naturally drifted closer, and even in the dim light he could pick out the handsome details of Daichi’s face. When he had finished, Kuroo reached his hand out and slipped it against his cheek, grimacing when he realized the bandages probably didn’t feel good against Daichi’s skin. He nearly pulled back when Daichi eased his face against it, accepting him completely, wounds and all.

Nothing could stop Kuroo at that point. No logic or forethought of both their futures. Kuroo leaned in, pressing his lips against Daichi’s and breathing in his scent that had become as familiar to him as his own. Daichi released his hand and wrapped his arm around Kuroo’s neck, his other encircling his waist to pull him in further. Their bodies pressed together, their legs twisting around the other’s as their hands wandered tentatively.

They paused their kissing to take a breath, gazing at each other with nervous smiles and renewed energy pulsing through their veins. Daichi was the most perfect person he had ever seen, and he nearly teared up seeing Daichi’s expression reflecting his own heart. His chest ached feeling so much love from a simple look, and Kuroo wondered what he had ever done to deserve it.

Before he really did start crying, he gently pushed Daichi down on his back and hovered over him. This time their kisses grew hotter, their fingers gripping at each other with more urgency than before. Soft moans vibrated through their lips as they moved over each other with occasional messy smacks. His body shivered as he felt Daichi’s fingers rake through his messy hair and grab hold of it. He relished the feeling of Daichi’s solid muscles underneath his fingers, slipping his hands under his shirt to run across his warm skin. One of his hands began to drift lower, just slightly under the waistband of his shorts when Daichi pulled back with a slight gasp.

“Um— “

“Too fast?”

“Yeah, it’s just, I want to keep going, of course. But it’s late, and I have school tomorrow. Technically _we_ do since you promised to help Takeda-Sensei.”

Kuroo licked his lips as he drew in deep breaths, calming his heart and runaway libido.

“You’re right, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. That was amazing,” Daichi whispered, his smile still playing on his lips as he pressed them gently against Kuroo’s for one last innocent kiss. “Thank you.”

Kuroo smirked, raising his eyebrows in amusement.

“For what?”

“For accepting me.”

Kuroo snorted and wrapped his arms around Daichi, pulling him into his chest.

“I mean this in the most loving way possible, but you can be an idiot sometimes. I’m pretty damn crazy about you, Sawamura Daichi. Please don’t forget it.”

He felt Daichi sigh and nuzzle into his chest. His arms wrapped around Kuroo comfortably and let his body fall limp as he finally allowed his exhaustion to overtake him.

“I won’t.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ho ho, progress! After the heaviness of the last chapter I wanted something very intimate between them. Hopefully updates will come quicker now that kurodai week is over (which, if you haven't checked out the collection, you're really missing out!).  
> As always, I love comments!! Thank you everyone who has commented so far, the positive response has really helped me plow through it :)


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Kuroo began to stir, feeling warm, comfortable, and safe. Without even opening his eyes he breathed deep, inhaling Daichi’s scent as his hair tickled Kuroo’s nose. His eyes finally opened, a grin stretching across his face as the room around them came into focus.

Judging by the amount of grey light filtering in the room, Kuroo knew it was still too early for them to be getting up for school. With a sigh he wrapped his arms tighter around Daichi and nuzzled into his soft hair, pressing a few kisses before he could stop himself. A groan vibrated against his chest, and he felt Daichi’s arms tighten around him as well.

“What time is it?” Daichi mumbled into his shirt.

Kuroo craned his neck around to get a glance at the clock.

“We still have a half hour until your alarm goes off.”

“Then why are you awake?” Daichi whined and Kuroo couldn’t help but chuckle. As responsible as a person Daichi could be, he definitely wasn’t a morning person.

“I’m sorry. You can go back to sleep, I’ll refrain from kissing you.”

Daichi was silent for a moment, his hot breaths puffing against his chest. Slowly he lifted his face, his eyes so big and warm Kuroo felt like he could dive into them and swim around in what he imagined to be hot fudge. A shy smile curled on his lips before lifting them high enough to brush up against Kuroo’s.

“I’d rather you didn’t refrain,” Daichi whispered between kisses.

“Hmm, as you wish.”

He stroked his fingers against Daichi’s cheek, guiding the tilt of his face so he could kiss him deeper. His other hand lazily stroked across Daichi’s back, memorizing all the muscles he could feel under his soft shirt. He let out a light squeal when Daichi’s hands slid up under his shirt, getting more direct contact against his back. Daichi chuckled from his reaction, the sound originating from deep in his chest and Kuroo decided he wouldn’t mind any form of torture from the other man if it meant he could hear that sexy laugh again.

Their legs tangled together under the sheets, and Kuroo tried to hook his around Daichi’s in case he felt like pinning him down. He opened his eyes when he felt Daichi’s face tense, and he could see his forehead creased with frustration as he tried to sneak his legs out and capture Kuroo’s instead. Eventually it was too difficult to continue their kisses when they waged an all-out leg war underneath the warm covers.

“Why are you trying to trap me?” Daichi huffed though an amused grin was playing on his lips.

“I’m not trapping you! Why are you trying to trap me?”

“You started it!”

“That’s a little childish.”

“ _You’re_ a little childish.”

Kuroo gasped at the offense and rolled on top of him, pinning him down for good. With the amount of strength Daichi had, Kuroo knew he wouldn’t be able to hold him down for long. Kuroo thought fast as he slid his hands under Daichi’s thighs, stroking up them as he closed his mouth against his throat.

Daichi immediately stopped struggling, a light gasp escaping his lips from either the shock or the alluring sensations from Kuroo’s teasing. Kuroo grinned against his neck as he sucked against his skin, his fingers grazing against Daichi’s legs and slipping dangerously high into his loose shorts.

“K-Kuroo,” Daichi whispered into the quiet room, and Kuroo nearly stopped what he was doing. Hearing Daichi say his name, breathless and yearning, was like the ultimate dream come true. His heart was hammering as he continued sucking and massaging the muscled legs in his hands. Daichi’s breath shuddered and raked his fingers through Kuroo’s wild hair, gripping tighter whenever Kuroo’s teeth grazed against his sensitive skin.

It was getting hot under the covers, their bodies rubbing together in a slow methodical rhythm. It was getting Kuroo really stirred up, and he could feel Daichi underneath him feeling the same way. He knew they should stop; Daichi had declared that he wanted them to be together, but they still needed to set some boundaries. There would be no boundaries left to establish if they continued at that rate.

As if fate knew they needed an interruption, Daichi’s alarm blasted in their ears. Though Kuroo knew they should stop, they both groaned and cursed the clock out before Kuroo did the honors of ~~hitting~~ turning it off.

“Now we really need to get up. Come on, do you want to help me with breakfast?”

Kuroo’s head shot up and nodded vigorously. Daichi snorted and pat his head as if he was a puppy (did he resemble a puppy?). Reluctantly Kuroo peeled himself off Daichi and stretched up towards the ceiling. His shirt rose up slightly, and a tickle on his stomach made him fall backwards.

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist,” Daichi teased, slipping his hand out from under his shirt and crawling off the bed. Kuroo let his head fall back against the bed, releasing a heavy breath.

He thought he was a good person. He had sacrificed a lot to help put the world back together and keep his friends safe. He offered up a little prayer that, somehow, he could have more days waking up just like that morning. His eyes closed as he imprinted the it into his memory, forever remembering it as the most perfect moment of his existence.

 

The walk to school was a little rougher than usual. Kuroo and Daichi huddled together and wrapped their coats tighter as the wind whipped around them. Kuroo had to chuckle when he saw other students struggling just as hard as they were, comically stumbling and weaving from the invisible force.

“What the hell is with this weather?” He asked as they finally approached the gym.

“It gets like this around this time of year,” Daichi answered.

“Let me guess, you two didn’t spend your day off watching the news?” Suga’s unimpressed voice carried over the zephyr from the open gym doors. When Kuroo glanced up at Daichi’s best friend, he felt like he was being studied under a microscope as Suga’s sharp eyes narrowed at him.

“I studied all day. What’s this about the news, Suga?” Daichi interrupted, stepping in front of Kuroo protectively and giving his friend a glare.

Suga raised an eyebrow and sighed.

“There’s a tropical storm heading this way. It should break up a bit before hitting us, but it’s still expected to hurt. We’re going to get a lot of rain, that’s for sure. You two look a lot closer than the other day. What happened?”

Kuroo winced and looked down at Daichi, whose face was beginning to redden. The question had caught Kuroo off guard; it wasn’t like they were making out in public. Then again, Suga was Daichi’s best friend and could probably read him like an open book. Though it had been years since he’d last seen Kenma, he was sure he would be able to read him the same way.

“We’ll talk about it later. Let’s get inside before a tree branch hits us or something,” Daichi grumbled and forced his way past Suga into the gym.

Suga frowned and looked at Kuroo for a better explanation, but he only shrugged and followed after Daichi.

“He’s the boss.”

“Tch, not yet he isn’t.”

Daichi hurried off into the locker room while Kuroo meandered over to Ukai by the sidelines. The Coach glanced him over carefully as if he was checking for something but gave him a nod as if he was satisfied. They chatted for a bit, Ukai asking him about his weekend and all that he did. Finally, he scratched his head, keeping his eyes on the students as they finished setting up the court.

“I heard about what happened, your panic attack. Are you okay?”

The weekend had been so eventful, Kuroo had nearly forgotten about the last time he’d spent with the other Karasuno volleyball players.

“Oh! Yeah, I’m fine. That had never happened to me before, to tell you the truth.”

Ukai nodded. “That’s good. If you ever want to speak to a counselor about it, Takeda I’m sure knows some good ones. Speaking of which, he’ll be by soon and go over what you’ll be helping him with.”

“Sounds good.”

They fell silent as the rest of the team exited the locker room and began practicing drills. Kuroo helped Yachi toss balls in the air towards the setters so they could toss to the spikers. Soon it was time for classes to start, and he helped Hinata and Kageyama tear down the court. He cackled loudly at their ridiculous bickering, not unlike a couple of his old friends from back home.

Like Ukai said, Takeda swept in and greeted him warmly. He was excited to get some help finally with organizing some of his work and a couple supply closets that had been thrown into disarray. Kuroo was just relieved to be closer to Daichi than working all day at Ukai’s shop.

Before Takeda whisked him away, he noticed Daichi walking out of the locker room while he argued with Suga under his breath. Kuroo winced, knowing exactly what they were discussing and asked Takeda if he could speak with Daichi for a moment. He ran toward the pair, and they stopped whispering as they saw him approach.

“Hey, sorry to interrupt. I’m going up with Takeda-sensei now. If you see anything weird or suspicious, please let me know or cause a ruckus. And don’t go anywhere alone. Suga, can you stick with him?”

Before Daichi could protest, Suga placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

“Yes, I will, and Asahi as well. We won’t take any chances, no matter how much of a baby he is about it.”

“Thanks. Well, I guess I’ll see you around?” He asked, feeling surprisingly bashful as he gave Daichi a hopeful smile. Daichi scowl eased into a smile himself and nodded. He stepped forward like he was going to just pass Kuroo but let his hand grip onto Kuroo’s arm with a reassuring squeeze.

“I’ll see you later,” Daichi whispered up toward his ear, causing Kuroo to shiver before he continued walking away. Suga gave him a withering look before following, but he didn’t care; his arm was still warm from where Daichi had grasped it.

 

It was his first time really seeing the inside of the school, and it was fascinating to Kuroo. Students in identical uniforms stopped and stared curiously as he wandered behind Takeda. He heard a couple girls giggle as he walked by, and he wondered if that was a good thing or a bad thing. They entered some sort of office area with teachers spread throughout, working at their desks. Takeda showed him his own desk and the massive piles of papers stacked on top of it. They were at least color coded per class, and he tasked Kuroo with sorting through them for most of the morning. Takeda apologized profusely for the mundaneness of the task, but Kuroo assured him not to worry about it. Once he got into it, the day flew by as he meticulously sorted through the papers.

The other teachers seemed to be aware of his purpose in being there, and a few greeted him politely, thanking him for his hard work. Unless Kuroo was mistaken with the way they were admiring his progress, he was certain they would be requesting his assistance as well. He didn’t mind. The more excuses to be near Daichi, the better.

Around noon Takeda collected him and told him he’d buy him some lunch for his hard work. He led him down a hallway filled students wandering between them and asked him to wait a moment, so he could grab something from his classroom. Kuroo stood to the side, trying to stay out of everyone’s way and glanced up at the wall behind him. It had a giant bulletin board filled with different flyers and calendars advertising various events. He sighed wistfully, wondering how amazing it would be to attend one of the events or plan it, admiring the fun and creativity involved in each one.

His gaze moved on until he spotted a map of Japan with various tacks in it. He ignored the colorful pins and looked it over, fascinated by how the country used to be split up. His eyes moved to a certain area and gasped when he read a familiar place.

“Kuroo?” Daichi asked next to him, startling him from his concentration. Daichi stifled a laugh and glanced at the map. “What are you doing?”

“Just looking at the map. Everything’s different on ours, so I was curious. Look!” He said, pointing at the largest dot in the vicinity. “I’m really from Tokyo!”

“What, seriously?”

“Yeah, I was born in Sector 12, which is like, this section here,” He said as he contorted his hands in a box and hovered it over the surrounding area of Tokyo. “Though I think we lived somewhere over here, on the outskirts.”

“Why did you say you were from there in the first place?”

“Tsukishima-san said no one here would question it. I didn’t really get it at the time, and so far, barely anyone has.”

Daichi laughed, the sound echoing sweetly through the halls, though they drew a few glances.

“It’s so sad, but it’s true. Is he just as salty in the future?”

Kuroo snorted and rolled his eyes. “I’d say he’s a bit worse, though I was surprised what a shit he was during this time.”

“Watch your language, Kuroo-kun,” Takeda said as he joined them, both boys flinching in surprise.

“Sorry, Sensei.”

“Would you like to join us for lunch, Sawamura-kun?”

Daichi brightened up and nodded. “I’d like that. Kuroo and I are used to eating with each other now.”

Kuroo beamed at him, and together they followed Takeda down to the cafeteria, brushing their arms up against each other and stealing occasional looks. Suga and Asahi glanced at them through the classroom window as they passed. They shared a look and continued to eat their lunch.

“He knows what he’s doing, Suga,” Asahi said quietly, and Suga gave a sniff in response.

“He knows he’s being an idiot. Kuroo isn’t staying, and after what we saw the other day… I’m surprised he wants him to.”

“I’m not. Kuroo would obviously do anything to protect Daichi. And then there’s all the chemistry they have together. I always wanted to get along with someone like that.”

Suga glanced up at his friend, whose head was beginning to droop in his depression. He snorted and gave him a light karate chop onto the top of his head.

“Snap out of it, Negativity Beard. You will one day, and when you do it won’t be some time traveling hero with bad hair.”

A smile crept up Asahi’s face and he chuckled. “I certainly hope not.”

 

After classes were over, Daichi, Suga, and Asahi met Kuroo at the office and they all walked to the gym together. They all seemed oddly quiet, and he felt like he was missing something important.

“Um, are you guys okay?”

Daichi startled at his voice but gave him a smile, albeit a little strained. “Yeah, it’s just… today’s our last day going to practice. We’ve already stayed longer than we should have, and it’s time to pass the torch to our underclassmen and give Ennoshita a chance to lead.”

Kuroo felt a strange tightness in his chest. He knew what volleyball and the team meant to Daichi and the others, and he felt bad that they had to let go at all. But it was a part of growing up, or at least it was in the past.

The third-year trio didn’t seem to be the only ones a little subdued when they arrived at the gym. There was no childish bickering, outbursts, cheers or Nishinoya being thrown up into the air by Tanaka. Kuroo glanced over at Kiyoko as she hugged her clipboard to her chest. She was always a calm, even-tempered person, but even he could tell she was melancholy with the way she pinched her lips together.

Kuroo knew he could easily tease all of them, saying it’s just a club and there are more important things in life, but he would never have the heart to do so. This part of Daichi’s life obviously had a role in shaping him to be the man Kuroo knew he would become, and that alone made it important.

Ukai ended practice early since they all seemed too glum to do anything right. Before they all shuffled off to the locker rooms, Daichi told them to hurry and he would buy them all meat buns one last time. That seemed to perk up at least half of them, and the other ones looked amused at their more simple-minded teammates.

With the sun shining down on them and the wind eased up from earlier, the Karasuno volleyball team began to act more like themselves again. Tanaka led Nishinoya, Hinata and Kageyama in a chant about meat buns as they galloped ahead. Tsukishima wandered lazily behind the group, looking miserable with Yamaguchi snickering by his side.

Kuroo smiled as Daichi handed out the buns, fondness etched into his face as he couldn’t resist ruffling a couple heads as he went down the line. When Daichi stood in front of Kuroo and let him take one as well, he gave Kuroo a wink that made his heart stutter. He sighed as he took a bite, wishing they still had the capability to make something so delicious in the future.

Daichi fell into easy conversation with Ennoshita, and Kuroo took the opportunity to look around the area, trying not to look suspicious. It had been a couple days since Daishou had been stabbed, but he would never take the chance of him attacking when he least expected it. He ignored the sound of Nishinoya and Tanaka growing rather loud and boisterous, used to tuning out his own rowdy friends from back home. Tsukishima’s voice sneered something he didn’t catch, causing his bald upperclassmen to sputter with anger.

“Tsukishima, you asshole!” Tanaka shouted, and Kuroo sucked in a quick breath, jerking his head toward the bickering pair. His eyes were wide as he looked from Tanaka to Tsukishima, the one fuming while the other snickered. His mouth hung open as he watched until he felt a touch on his arm.

“Kuroo, are you okay?” Daichi whispered.

“Yeah, it’s just… I’ll tell you later when no one else is around.”

Daichi frowned and glanced over at his underclassmen, but he didn’t question Kuroo as he turned to say something to Asahi instead. It wasn’t until the two of them were walking back to his house for the evening that he gave Kuroo a nudge.

“Come on, spill it. You looked like you’d seen a ghost earlier.”

Kuroo took a breath and let it out slowly, running his hand through his hair.

“You could say that. It was something that Tanaka said, it sparked an old memory of mine.”

“What did he say?”

Kuroo snorted. “He said, _Tsukishima, you asshole!_ ”

He laughed as he dwelled on the old memory forming in his mind and gave Daichi a smirk. “Hey… wanna hear a funny story? It might be a bit of a spoiler for you since you were there, but I doubt when it actually happens that it’ll be any less amazing.”

Daichi smiled widely and nodded his head. “Yeah, I definitely want to hear this.

 

***

Japan 2034

Fifteen-year-old Kuroo ran into auditorium with Kai and Yaku at his heels. The spacious room was set up as a shelter with cots lining the entire room, but no one was sleeping at the moment. There was a huge crowd in the center; men, women and children cheering louder than Kuroo had ever heard in his life. He nearly tripped over his large feet he was still growing into as he scrambled toward them, hopping up to get a view of the heroes.

A shelter from the next town over had been completely hijacked by the government, the people taken to be either recruited into the army, forced to work or used for experiments. Before they could do anything, however, a Free People’s squad had completely liberated everyone. They barreled in on their own and took out the soldiers and officials, losing only one of their own in the fight, which was almost unheard of. The innocent civilians were safe thanks to them, and no fear could keep everyone quiet as they cheered for the brave men and women.

Frustrated by not being able to see anything, Kuroo found a slight gap in the crowd and snuck through, yelling for Kai and Yaku to follow. As they slipped to the front, Kuroo stopped dead at the sight of them. They were rough but thankful and humble for the cheers. Their clothes and armor were rags and splattered with old and new blood, but to Kuroo they looked like gods.

The leader in particular seemed to be a ham, his booming laughter echoing over the cheers as he held his hands in the air to accept the praise and motion to his team behind them to show how proud he was.

“Hey! Kuroo-san! You guys!” A voice behind them yelled, and they turned to see Yamamoto struggling to join them. They laughed as he fell on his face, his wild blonde hair fluffing wildly from the impact. Yaku took pity on him and gave him a hand up, but he seemed unperturbed and surged forward, his eyes wide as he gazed at the leader.

“Wow… He’s so cool.”

They all murmured their agreement as they looked back at him. He wasn’t the tallest fighter they’d ever seen, but his body was lean and packed hard with muscle, which he seemed to enjoy showing off along with multiple scars through his skimpy tank. When he held up his hands, they could see he was missing multiple fingers, and across his face was an eyepatch covering the vacancy in his socket. They didn’t know the man’s name, but all of them were dying to know how he had lost his eye.

Also decorating his body were multiple tattoos, some even sneaking across his shaved head, except for one strip down the middle where he let his hair grow out.

“Do you think I should shave my head like that?!” Yamamoto asked.

“I think you’d look better with the eyepatch, then we wouldn’t have to see your entire face,” Kuroo snickered, Kai and Yaku laughing beside him.

“Shut up, I’m totally gonna do it. And I’m going to be an even braver warrior than him.”

“Psht, good luck. No one’s braver than that guy, except maybe Sawamura-san.”

Beside him his three friends groaned.

“Of course, you’d bring it back to him.”

“ _Oh Sawamura-san! Please let me love you!”_ Yamamoto cried, smacking his lips with the loudest kissy noises he could make until Kuroo slammed his fist down on the top of his head.

“Knock it off! It’s not like that, okay?”

“Oh, there’s Sawamura-san now,” Yaku said with a smirk, and Kuroo’s head whirled around.

“Where?”

He didn’t hear the other three laughing at him as he spotted their leader, running through the center with the biggest smile on his face that Kuroo had ever seen with his bodyguard one step behind. Kuroo’s mouth dropped open as he even noticed tears in Sawamura’s eyes as he opened his arms and wrapped them around the squad leader, who embraced him back with sobs of his own. They stayed like that for several minutes, Kuroo surprised that they seemed so close and felt mildly jealous over it.

Finally, the squad leader drew back and offered a fist bump to Sawamura’s own bodyguard, who despite being a personality vacant asshole most of the time, accepted the fist bump like it was their usual greeting. The squad leader craned his head around the man in the helmet and lit up at someone standing just outside the crowd. They all stretched upwards to see who he was looking at and saw Tsukishima Kei standing there awkwardly at the edge of the crowd. He fiddled with his fingers and stared back at the man, his mouth pinched tight and Kuroo swore he could see a glistening tear behind his black spectacles.

“Tsukishima! You Asshole!” The squad leader yelled with a laugh and ran at full speed toward the shocked scientist. Before he could do anything, the mohawked warrior grabbed Tsukishima’s shoulders and pulled him down into a face-melding kiss.

The entire crowd gasped and then roared with laughter and cheers. Kuroo wasn’t sure how Tsukishima would react, but he imagined the murder of the squad leader might be a likely result. The kiss wasn’t quick either. The man was strong and wrapped himself around Tsukishima, so he couldn’t get away, smiling against Tsukishima’s lips as he tried to slip his tongue in.

Tsukishima finally came to his senses and shoved his palm against the fighter’s face, pushing him backward. Tsukishima adjusted his glasses, trying to set his face to his normal apathy but failing miserably as his cheeks flared bright red. The man simply laughed and stroked his hand against Tsukishima’s face, amazingly gentle for someone as obviously brash as he was.

Tsukishima didn’t pull away from the touch, but pouted nonetheless, his eyes glancing at the crowd cheering around them. He snapped a few words at the man and whirled around, huffing out of the room. The man turned and gave a wink to Sawamura and ran after him, the cheers and laughter deafening.

 

***

Daichi stared at him when he finished his story and shook his head obstinately.

“Are you telling me that guy was Tanaka?”

“I think so. The more I think about it the more I’m certain.”

“... And he kissed Tsukishima.”

“Yup.”

“Tsukishima Kei.”

“Yes!” Kuroo laughed, finding the situation even funnier now that he knew them in their younger days.

“It’s impossible… Why didn’t you recognize him earlier?”

“He looks really different, he grew out a mohawk, has tattoos, and eyepatch, missing fingers.”

“He’s missing body parts?!”

“Most fighters are missing something. You did see the huge hole in my side, right?”

“Yeah, but how can he fight like that?”

“Honestly, he doesn’t look bad like that and he fights damn good despite it, at least back then. It was three years ago in my time and I haven’t heard about that squad since.”

“Oh, so they might be--”

“Don’t think of it like that. I’m not very high up in seniority, so I don’t have contact with the other squads. We don’t see each other too often, mostly communicating through messages.”

“I see. So, Tanaka is going to kiss Tsukishima. I still find it hard to believe.”

“Just wait, seeing it in person is way better.”

Daichi glanced up at him and grinned. “Well, that’s definitely something to look forward to.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is, the sneaky side ship, ha ha ha! I've been dying to share this scene practically since the beginning, so I hope you all enjoyed it :) You won't get much more of it but it was something I really wanted to include in the story.  
> As always I love comments! Hearing you guys are still enjoying it definitely helps my inspiration :) Thank you!!


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, Kuroo nearly made Daichi late for class. He felt a little bad about it, but how could he resist distracting Daichi while he made breakfast by pressing tantalizing kisses along the back of his neck? Or try to _assist_ him with putting on his uniform? Kuroo loved getting a reaction out of people, but no one could compare to Daichi’s red face or flustered fumbling when he tried to put his textbooks in his bag. The issue with teasing Daichi is his competitive nature combined with a hidden craftiness not many people knew about, and he able to get him back making Kuroo’s body shiver and heartbeat quicken with incredible ease.

When Kuroo dropped Daichi off at his classroom, Suga’s eyes zeroed in on them and narrowed at the disheveled state of Daichi’s uniform. He gave a little huff and helped him straighten it out while giving his most unimpressed glare at Kuroo.

“What?”

“I assume it’s your fault he was nearly late.”

“Maybe, come on, he needed a distraction.”

“We will discuss it later,” Suga replied coolly, dusting off the shoulders of Daichi’s straightened jacket.

“Yes, Mom,” Kuroo teased and leapt out of the way before Suga’s fist came in contact with his ribs. “See you at lunch, Daichi?”

Daichi beamed at him and nodded. “Yeah, I’ll meet you out in the hallway.”

“Great, it’s a date,” He said softy with a wink. “Bye Suga-chan!”

Kuroo again narrowly avoided another jab and slipped down the hallway toward the teacher’s office. He was excited when Takeda gave him the job of reorganizing a supply closet instead of sitting at a desk all day. Takeda also muttered under his breath that it’ll keep Kuroo from getting stolen away by one of the other teachers.

By the end of the day he felt more accomplished getting physical work done than the monotony of desk work, and he was in a cheerful mood as he slipped through the crowds to meet Daichi at his locker. His good mood began to trickle away as he spotted Daichi with Suga and Asahi next to him holding large bags that looked suspiciously like luggage.

“Are you two going on a trip or something?” Kuroo asked as he joined them.

“You could say that,” Suga shrugged, his smile slightly mischievous. “We’ve both convinced our parents to let us stay with you guys this week, under the guise that we’ll be studying for our finals together.”

Kuroo spread his grin a little wider, hoping to mask his disappointment at having his romantic alone-time with Daichi completely intruded upon. Asahi smiled back and began to walk out the doors with Daichi, but Suga snorted into his hand and gave Kuroo a playful nudge. _That little snot knows exactly what he’s doing_ , Kuroo thought, but felt his fake smile being replaced by a real one regardless.

He couldn’t fault Daichi’s best friend for looking out for him. In fact, he was relieved they had that tight-knit relationship. Kuroo was trying not to think about his inevitable return to his time but knowing Suga and Asahi would still be by Daichi’s side when he left made him feel just slightly better about it. Without them, he wasn’t sure he would be able to return at all.

Suga remained in step with Kuroo as they walked down the street toward Daichi’s house but didn’t say anything until it was just the four of them in the near vicinity.

“I’m not just doing this to get in-between you two, you know,” Suga muttered just loud enough that only Kuroo could hear.

“Really? Could have fooled me,” Kuroo teased softly and Suga rolled his eyes.

“I’ve brought some things we can use to make the house safer. I don’t doubt you’re a great bodyguard, Kuroo, but you’re definitely letting yourself get distracted by Daichi’s big brown eyes instead of focusing on his safety.”

Kuroo opened his mouth to protest, but Suga’s words began to soak in. He had a point. Kuroo had to admit his mind had been more preoccupied with stirring Daichi up and how many kisses he can sneak in rather than on Daishou and any more assassination attempts he may be planning.

Suga nodded after observing Kuroo’s silence and serious expression.

“Don’t worry, hopefully between the three of us we can keep Daichi from harm.”

“I can’t protect you two, though. Daichi is my priority.”

“We’re not asking you to. I’m not saying we _want_ to put ourselves in harm’s way, that’s ridiculous. But we know the chances of all of us surviving are better if we’re together looking out for each other. You know Asahi’s a bit of a baby, but he can be strong and brave when he sets his mind to it, especially if one of his friends need him. Just accept our help, Kuroo, and maybe we’ll give you two a little privacy once in a while.”

Kuroo looked at him in surprise and Suga dropped his head back and let out a laugh that echoed down the street.

“I thought you didn’t approve of us being together?”

“I don’t really, but what can I do? It’s not that I disapprove of you specifically, but you only have so much time together. When you go back you may have successfully saved Daichi’s life, but you’re going to break his heart as a result.”

Kuroo felt the familiar sick feeling swirl in his stomach whenever he thought about their inevitable separation.

“I know… I don’t know what to tell you, but I can’t help but be selfish about it. My life in my own time, it’s hard and lonely with hardly any comforts at all. I’m not complaining, so far, I’ve been very lucky. I still have my friends, many of my mentors, and most of my body parts. But just this once, I wanted to allow myself to fall in love. I’m really crazy about him, Suga, I hope you know I’m not just messing with him.”

“I can tell, and I’ve already spoken to him about his feelings on the matter. I guess when choosing between a life devoid of love or choosing one with, even if you lose it so quickly, it’s not surprising that you both decided to go for it.”

“I know I have no right to ask this, especially since I have no doubt you will, but will you look after him while I’m gone? Make sure he takes care of himself?”

“Of course, that goes without saying.”

“Thanks, Suga.”

When they arrived at Daichi’s house, Suga and Asahi immediately got to work. Suga’s uncle had some extra video surveillance equipment and let his nephew borrow some of it, with the excuse that it was for a project. They hooked up a camera on the outside of the house to view the front and another on the back where there was a sliding door. As an extra precaution they barred the back door and slid some heavy furniture against it. Even if Daishou could still find his way in through there, he wouldn’t be able to without alerting them to his presence.

Then Asahi opened his bag with a lot more trepidation.

“My father goes out to the country sometimes to help my grandfather on the farm. They both have a hunting license and I snuck out with some of his gear. I… I didn’t have the guts to grab the rifle. If I get caught with it— “

Kuroo waved a hand to cut Asahi off.

“Don’t worry about it, I know times are different now. Plus, I doubt Daishou will have a gun.”

“He had one before.”

“Yeah, and I stashed it. He wouldn’t be able to find it without causing suspicion. I doubt he brought more than one back either. As stupid as the government is being trying to change the past, they’re not so stupid to send more than one person back at a time and with more weapons than he can carry. He still probably had a lot of knives on him though.”

He reached inside Asahi’s bag and glanced around. Besides some extra clothes he had several knives that looked to be in good condition. Kuroo slipped them out and inspected them, nodding his approval.

“These are nice. Your father’s taken good care of them.” He glanced up to find the other three staring at him apprehensively. “What’s wrong?”

“I just forgot how easy it is for you to handle them,” Daichi said softly.

“I learned from the best,” Kuroo answered, giving Daichi a knowing look.

“Me?!”

“You… and several others. I know holding a weapon now is completely foreign to you, but soon it’ll feel natural. It’ll feel like your knife is just an extension of your arm, like your hand.”

Kuroo held out a particularly large knife and twirled it in his fingers. The other three instinctively flinched back and he smirked at them as he tossed it into the air and caught it easily by the handle.

“Yes, but can you juggle them?” Suga asked with his chin lifted in the air.

“What’s juggle?”

“Asahi can do it!” Suga shouted as he jabbed his friend harshly in the ribs.

“I haven’t done it in a while.”

“Come on, show him what it is,” Daichi joined in, his eyes glittering with mischief.

Asahi groaned and looked around the room, keeping his eyes far from the knives in Kuroo’s hand. His eyes located a back closet and the way his eyes lit up he knew exactly what it held. He hopped over to it and opened it, barely catching a set of golf clubs before they toppled over. He unzipped a pouch on the bag and slipped out three golf balls before shoving the clubs back inside and shutting the door.

He turned around to face them, looking a bit bashful but also pressured to perform. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, swirling two balls in his right hand and one in his left. When he opened his eyes, he tossed one ball from his right hand and then one in his left. Kuroo watched with rapt attention as Asahi continued catching the balls and tossing them with impressive dexterity before catching them all and giving a bow to his friends’ applause.

“Wow! You’ve got great coordination!” Kuroo said as he gave Asahi a pat on the back when he rejoined them.

“Thanks, it takes a lot of practice.”

“Hmm, practice…” Kuroo glanced over at Daichi and then down at the knives. “Daichi, to really protect yourself, I think it would be good for you to practice wielding a knife.”

Daichi cringed, his eyes flickering down to the pile of sharp steel in front of Kuroo.

“Do I have to? It’s not necessary yet, is it?”

“What if Daishou kills me? Don’t look at me like that, it could happen. I may have stabbed him but he’s one of the most devious bastards I’ve ever met, and he’s got a lot to lose if he fails. I will not take a chance on you being helpless if I’m out of commission.”

“You know if we team up on him there’s less chance of him killing--”

“ _No_ , no way. If Daishou comes near us, you are absolutely forbidden to get involved.”

“But--”

“No! You have to promise me that you’ll run away if we get into another fight!”

“But you could die!”

“If he kills you I’ll die anyways! I know it’ll feel like you’re being a coward, but that’s not true. If you get involved I won’t be able to concentrate or protect myself if I’m worried about you.”

“He’s right, Daichi,” Suga said quietly but with a firmness as he grasped Daichi’s shoulder. “Promise him, please.”

Daichi turned his gaze back to him and Kuroo felt his heart crumble into a fine dust. His eyes were big and pleading, silently reasoning with him to let him fight by his side. Kuroo had admitted he’d do anything to save Daichi, and too late he was realizing that Daichi would probably do the same for him. That was the reason he shouldn’t have given into temptation, to pursue a short-lived relationship with Daichi. How can a man tolerate having a bodyguard when he was in love with him? To have a relationship, you protect each other; how could he be so blind? Regardless he clenched his jaw to steel his nerves and shook his head.

“I know this is hard, but there’s no other way. If you care about me, Daichi, please promise me you won’t get involved. There’s no future for me beyond you, but there is a future for you beyond me,” He said gently, stretching out his hand to caress through Daichi’s hair. Daichi looked bothered by his words, but he leaned his head into Kuroo’s touch.

“Alright… I promise.”

“Good, now it’s time to practice in case the worse should happen.”

Daichi gulped and stretched a hand out over the knives, but Kuroo stopped him from picking one up.

“Do you have anything less sharp that we could practice with? We’ll take baby steps before using the real thing.”

“What about your sister’s combs?” Suga suggested.

“They might be a little light,” Daichi said, lifting himself to his feet.

“That’s fine, it’s mainly hand-eye coordination and reflexes we need to work on.”

Daichi nodded and ran up the stairs. When he returned he had several combs in his hand of various lengths and shapes. Kuroo chose a couple and they moved all the furniture out of the way we they could move around without breaking anything. Suga decided he and Asahi would be in the way and yanked his big friend into the kitchen to whip up some dinner for everyone.

Kuroo wanted to spend his precious time left with Daichi being lovey-dovey since he had a little privacy from his other two friends, but as soon as he faced Daichi with his fake knife in his hand he switched to his instructor mode. It was a role he was familiar with, overseeing the training many of their new recruits. One of their newbies, Inuoka, was a natural and took to training with enthusiasm and a thirst to improve while Yaku took Shibayama under his wing and was training him to be an expert reconnaissance scout. Then Lev came along, and Kuroo, Kai and Yaku all had their hands full trying to straighten the giant kid out. He had a big ego with few skills to back it up, but Kuroo would be blind if he didn’t see Lev’s potential. Just before his life was uprooted and he was sent back in time, Lev was just starting to show progress, keeping his mind calm and reading movement before acting impulsively.

Having Daichi as a student ended up being a million times easier. He paid close attention to Kuroo’s instruction, and despite being apprehensive earlier his face began to show a determination. Luckily with his many years of playing volleyball, Daichi already had excellent reflexes. After some preliminary practice Kuroo decided to throw a feint in just to see how he’d deal with it. He could see a flicker of panic before deflecting his comb just before Kuroo jabbed him in the ribs.

Kuroo cackled at Daichi’s glare of betrayal and shook his head.

“That’s something you need to get used to. I know you’re the honorable sort, Daichi, but Daishou won’t play fair. He’ll use every trick in the book to kill you, and you won’t get a second chance. You’ll need to fight dirty as well and kick him where it hurts, okay?”

Daichi scrunched up his nose but nodded regardless. “I don’t like the idea of fighting dirty, but I’ll do what I have to. Was he always like this?”

“Who, Daishou?”

“Yeah.”

Kuroo scratched his head with the edge of the comb, trying to piece together the right words to say.

“I don’t know what to tell you. Sort of? He wasn’t necessarily a bad kid at first, but what kid is when he’s got a family that loves him? He was always sneaky though and liked to get a leg up on people through his tricks. Listen, I don’t want you sympathizing with him.”

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t want you to hesitate to hurt him or kill him, not like I did. If through my stupid hesitation I cost you your life--”

“Kuroo, I don’t think you not wanting to kill Daishou was a bad thing. Are you sure there’s no way to avoid it?”

“Killing him? What else would you do, invite him over for tea and talk things out?”

“No, but maybe capture him instead?”

“He’ll figure a way out to get loose and catch us off-guard. If he’s alive we’ll never be sure that you’ll be safe from him. And they probably wouldn’t be able to call me back either.”

“Would that be so bad?” Daichi asked, fiddling with the comb in his hands and not meeting Kuroo’s gaze. Kuroo sighed and wrapped his arms around Daichi, nuzzling his nose into his hair.

“There would be a few problems with it. Sure, I’d live my life with you and that would be amazing, but I’d never know if the rest of the operation was a success. I’d never know if the enemy would be sending more assassins back or if they had bombed the facility where we were. I’d never see my friends again, and I barely got to say goodbye before I left. I’m not saying they’re more important to me than you are, but how would you feel being ripped away from Suga and Asahi with hardly any warning, not sure if you’d ever see them again? How would they feel?”

“They would track me down and murder me,” Daichi chuckled into his neck.

“Exactly. We need to finish this, Daichi, and this is the only way I know how.”

Daichi pulled back enough to lift his face, his hands slipping up Kuroo’s chest until they were wrapped around his neck.

“I just wish, this once, you didn’t have to kill. I know you’re smart, I know you could figure out another way.”

“I could, but it would always be compromising your safety.”

“Is the world always so black and white in the future?”

“Actually, I feel like I’m constantly living in the grey. It’s a fine balance between holding onto our ideals but being realistic. I know it’s hard for you to imagine yourself killing other people, but you are the whole reason our rebellion is making a positive difference. I’ve heard stories of the rebellions in other countries, and they haven’t done such a good job at holding onto ideals. In many of those cases the government is the safer option for the civilians to support, but not for us.”

Daichi sighed, looking defeated as he began to pull away. Kuroo tightened his grip to bring him back, kissing his forehead gently and gradually making his way down.

“You’re amazing,” Kuroo whispered against Daichi’s lips before pressing them together. After a little warming up Daichi melted into it.

“You mean I will be amazing.”

“You’re amazing _now_ , and you always will be.”

“Ugh, seriously?!” Suga grumbled from the doorway, and they both flinched apart. “I leave you for a few minutes to _train_ and you’re in here just making out?”

“But, Suga, the brown eyes! They’re all big and— “

“Dreamy, I know. Come on, dinner’s ready. Next time Asahi is supervising,” Suga replied, his amused grin cracking through his glare as he waved them into the dining room.

As they settled in to eat, Kuroo found himself minding less and less that Daichi’s friends there. They were always fun to talk to, and he enjoyed jumping into any little roasting one of the friends bestowed on another. His signature smirk slid into something softer when he saw Daichi relaxing in their presence, knots in his shoulders loosening for the first time since Daishou’s attack and Kuroo’s explanation. Only a small part of him was jealous that he hadn’t been the one to relax him that well, but he had to remind himself that, as close as they’d grown, his friends had more experience. Plus, Kuroo himself was almost part of the issue, a constant reminder of his dark future and present threat to his life. He knew without a doubt that Daichi would miss him when he leaves, but perhaps after a time it would end up being a relief. Kuroo didn’t want to think about that.

“Kuroo?” Asahi asked, pulling him from his depressing thoughts.

“Yup?”

“I was curious, where is your time machine?”

“My wh— oh! It’s right here,” He said, holding out his wrist. All three of his companions stared at it in confusion.

“That's not a watch?” Daichi asked, leaning in a little closer.

“Nope, I think Tsukishima-san designed it to look like one.”

“But, I thought time machines were like... a machine! You know, big with a bunch of gears and whirry things?” Asahi asked, waving his arms to accentuate his point.

Suga snorted so loudly the sound echoed throughout the room.

“You Dork! You’ve been watching too many movies. How would he be able to hide such a monstrosity without some passer by messing with it?”

“I don’t know, how can something as complicated as a _time machine_ fit inside a watch?”

“It’s not a watch at all, it just looks like one. Don’t ask me how it works, I know inside the dial looking part are the inner mechanisms and where Tsukishima-san input the coordinates, but obviously I’m not allowed to touch them or who knows when and where I’ll end up.”

“So, to go back you press the red button?” Daichi asked in an even tone. Kuroo glanced up at him and could see his curiosity despite not enjoying the reminder of Kuroo not being from his time.

“Yeah, I just press the button. All the lights have to be on though, it needs to self-recharge.”

“All the lights are on.”

Kuroo’s eyes flickered down, and sure enough all the lights were illuminated.

“Huh, I guess that means it’s good to go, as soon as everything is cleared up both here and there.”

“There?”

“Yeah, there’d be no point if I just kill Daishou and come back, the government would just send another agent through. There’s a huge mission to attack the science facility where their equipment is and destroy it completely. Not just the equipment, but they need to hack into the system and obliterate any plans and blueprints for their machine. Then I can come home, and they’ll destroy ours as well.”

“You won’t be able to come back?” Daichi asked, his voice so quiet it was nearly a whisper. Kuroo felt his chest tighten, not even realizing Daichi had thought that was possible, that he could travel back and forth. It made him feel even worse than before.

“Yeah… I won’t be coming back. It would be too dangerous.”

The other two were silent, awkwardly observing as Kuroo slipped his hand into Daichi’s as they rested against the table. Daichi’s jaw clenched, trying to subdue his emotions but let his fingers wrap around Kuroo’s hand for whatever comfort it offered.

“How will you know when it’s time to go back?” Asahi asked, his eyes flickering between them as if he were worried about interrupting their moment.

“It’ll start beeping.”

Silence settled over the table like an oppressive weight. Finally, Suga coughed into his hand and stood up from the table.

“Well, we do need to study a little bit before bed. Regardless of our current circumstances, we need to pass our exams and not lie to our parents about why we’re spending this week with you, Daichi.”

Daichi pulled his hand out of Kuroo’s as he drew in a quick breath, waking up from his dark reverie.

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“You guys go ahead. I’ll clean everything up and do the dishes.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course. Now scoot!”

Reluctantly they all shuffled upstairs to Daichi’s room to study, and Kuroo was left in solitude to clean up. He didn’t mind, it was a soothing process gathering up dishes and cleaning them off. It gave him a feeling of comfortable domesticity and an aura of safety, even if it was temporary. He was done quickly and took the chance to do some more training in the other room while the others were occupied. When he was finished, he slipped in the bathroom for a quick shower before the others would want a turn.

It was only when he emerged that he realized he had forgotten to grab clothes. After a quick dry-off, he wrapped the towel around his waist and leisurely walked into Daichi’s room.

“Kuroo!” Daichi squawked, his face brightening like a volcano and Kuroo could swear there was steam coming out of his ears. He cackled at his reaction, wishing he could have a picture of it to treasure always but settled for imprinting it in his memory.

“Sorry, sorry, I forgot to bring clothes in with me.”

“Uh huh, you look really sorry,” Suga deadpanned, but his smile looked just as amused at Daichi’s reaction as he was.

“You act like you’ve never seen another naked man before,” Kuroo teased as he crossed the room and knelt beside a chest Daichi had cleaned out for Kuroo’s clothes while he stayed with him.

“There are naked men, and then there’s you,” Daichi muttered, sounding a little grumpier than usual. “Asahi! Stop staring at my boyfriend.”

Goosebumps fluttered across Kuroo’s skin. It was the first time Daichi had used that word to describe him, and it brewed a warm heat throughout his body.

“I’m not! It’s just— he’s got a lot of scars. Sorry, Kuroo.”

Kuroo yanked out some lounge clothes and shrugged. “Don’t worry about it, I know they look bad.” He began unwrapping the towel when he heard Daichi let out a grunt of pain.

“Suga!”

“Stop ogling and get studying. We’ll be done soon.”

Even after he was dressed, Kuroo couldn’t resist pestering Daichi. The three of them were spread out over the futon on the floor, and Kuroo laid next to him and wrapped himself around Daichi’s waist. As soon as Daichi was used to him there, he was sneak his fingers across his ribs and give them a little tickle. Daichi swatted at his hands and turned to give him a glare, but Kuroo answered it with an impish grin and nuzzled his face against him.

Suga declared at that point it was a hopeless case and they all got ready for bed. It took a little bickering, but Kuroo was able to convince Suga to let him sleep with Daichi so the other two would take the futon. The only catch was that they weren’t allowed to do anything inappropriate, and if he heard any kissing noises he’d make sure Kuroo would regret it.

Though he was disgruntled about the restrictions, Kuroo cheerfully snuggled against Daichi and wrapped his long arms around him. They both sighed once each of their adjustments were made, and Daichi settled his face against the base of his neck. Before Suga turned out the lights, Kuroo heard a camera shutter go off and glanced over his shoulder to see Daichi’s mischievous friend slipping his phone back in his pocket with a wink.

 

Wednesday and Thursday passed by with the same routine. After school, all four of them would trudge off to Daichi’s house, and Kuroo would practice with Daichi while Suga and Asahi made dinner. Then studying was required for the third-year trio and afterwards they would all fall into bed. The only changes that occurred was the worsening weather and the power flickering on and off.

It was something that Kuroo was used to; their facilities and shelters lost power all the time. For some reason this time it gave him an ominous feeling. He tried not to let it interfere with everything else going on, but he couldn’t resist being more affectionate toward Daichi whenever he could. Daichi noticed the slight change in his demeanor, but he said nothing and snuggled against Kuroo whenever he could, understanding exactly what he needed.

It was Friday after class and the wind and rain mixed together in a vicious way. Dressed in their ponchos they huddled together until they made it to the safety of the house. They felt warm and protected within the house and immediately began easing into their routine when both Suga and Asahi received calls from their families. Both sets of parents ordered them home for safety reasons, Suga’s parents informing them of bad flooding throughout the area. They both tried to argue but it was useless. After gathering all their belongings (Asahi leaving the knives for the time-being), Suga and Asahi forced their way back out into the storm and went home. The house was eerily quiet with just Daichi and Kuroo remaining.

“Come on, we’ll feel better after some food,” Daichi said, his smile warm as he reached his face up and gave Kuroo a peck on the cheek. Kuroo felt heat spreading through his face from the point of contact, giving a goofy laugh as he followed his boyfriend to the kitchen.

“I think I’ll feel even better when I get my sexy kissing I’ve been craving all week,” He teased, wrapping his arms around Daichi’s waist. Daichi laughed and pulled them both to the pantry to see what they had. He winced when he saw how bare it had become.

“I didn’t even think about how much we were using with the other two here. Do you mind making a quick stop at the store? We’ll need to stock up a bit because of the storm.”

“Ugh, we have to go back out there?”

“If you want to eat we do.”

“Fine, if we have to.”

They both snagged a quick protein bar to tide them over and began gearing up to face the storm outside. Before Kuroo slipped his shoes on, he ran into the other room and grabbed a couple extra knives.

“I don’t think I’m ready,” Daichi said quickly with his hands up in protest, and Kuroo could nearly hear his heart thumping faster.

“I’m not taking any chances. Here’s a pocket knife, should fit nicely in here,” He said as he slipped it into Daichi’s jeans pocket. The other one he held up had a clip sheath to it, and he fastened it onto the back of Daichi’s jeans, so he could hide the knife under his shirt. When he was finished, he cupped Daichi’s face and forced him to look up at him. “Remember, fight hard and fight dirty. I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to you.”

Daichi nodded and they both eased into a deep kiss. It felt so good after abstaining from lack of privacy, and Kuroo fought the desire to take it further. He pulled back, releasing Daichi’s lips reluctantly and shook his head.

“Okay, let’s go quickly so we can come back and do more of this.”

Daichi laughed and slipped on his shoes. “Agreed.”

The store wasn’t too far from Daichi’s house, just down a few streets on the outskirts of his neighborhood. All the previous times Kuroo had walked with him to pick up a few items, the walk seemed to be very easy and nothing to worry about at all. The rain felt almost like bullets ricocheting of their skin as the vicious storm winds blew against them, and suddenly that easy walk felt like a marathon of pain.

Taking a quick glance around there was hardly anyone out, though Kuroo couldn’t blame them. Any outside furniture or decorations most people had adorning their house was beginning to topple and blow down the street.

“Why didn’t Suga and Asahi bring extra food?!” He shouted over the deafening sound of the wind and rain.

“I don’t know, but next time I see them, I’m gonna kill them!” Daichi yelled back, and though Kuroo knew he was kidding his face looked dark and disgruntled from their circumstances.

They emerged from the neighborhood and began to trek down the road toward the store. There was the park stretched out beside them, the trees bending from the forceful gales. Kuroo could see the river on the far side of it, his eyes widening at the high level eating away at the muddy shore.

He’d been through some scary storms himself, but never one as destructive as this one was promising to be. He turned his gaze from the park and focused ahead, the store just barely visible beyond the hill.

They trudged even harder toward it, so anxious to get inside the shelter of the store they didn’t even hear the sound of a motor approaching them from behind. Kuroo turned to ask Daichi a question when suddenly a motorbike roared beside them, an arm grabbing Daichi’s neck in a chokehold and yanking him off his feet and toward the park.

Kuroo couldn’t even get a scream out before his body reacted. Alarm bells rang in his head as he tore across the slippery grass after the motorbike, watching in complete horror as Daichi’s body flailed helplessly beside it while Daishou held on with an iron grip. Kuroo never ran faster in his life, desperate to catch up as the assassin created more and more distance between Daichi and his protector.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry about this... I'll try and finish the next chapter as soon as I can, I know cliffhangers are pretty painful.  
> Just a little FYI, there are technically just 2 chapters left, chapter 13 being reserved for a brief epilogue. I just wanted to prepare you for the story to be concluded very soon.   
> Also, not sure if I mentioned it before, but as of this moment I have no plans of making any sequels to this and there's a chance you won't know the fate of many side characters. It's not to say I'll never write a side story or sequel, this whole au has so much potential to build it up more I can't just shut and lock the door up on it. It's just for the time being since I have bigger projects I'm anxious to sink my teeth into.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *warning* I have raised the rating from Mature to Explicit for... reasons.

The entire world was chaos beyond Daichi’s eyes and he couldn’t breathe. He struggled to get a grip on the arm wrapped around his neck, able to suck in just a whisper of air before it was lost again. His heart hammered painfully in his head, a quickening beat that signaled the impending moment when he would lose consciousness.

He tried reaching his arm back to grab the knife, but his whole body was out of control from the momentum of the bike. It was almost too much to even hold onto the slick arm from the constant downpour pummeling down on him. Everything was happening so fast he couldn’t think, just enough of his mere instincts to be furious at being so helpless. His vision was darkening, his thoughts growing fuzzier until he heard Kuroo’s words echo in his head like a gong.

_Fight dirty._

With every ounce of strength he had left, he clenched his hand in a fist and shoved it into Daishou’s gut. The arm slackened around his neck in a reflex as his captor cried out in pain. Daichi shoved the arm away and hit the ground hard, rolling a few feet before laying face down in the wet grass. He coughed and wheezed as he drew in burning gulps of air. His eyes fluttered, trying to rid his vision of the TV static clouding it.

“—chi, run! Daichi, run!” A voice in the distance was screaming. It was enough to urge him to his feet and scramble forward. His feet slipped on the sopping blades of grass, but he was able to work up enough momentum to move forward. His head snapped around until he saw Kuroo, tearing across the park toward him, waving his arms and screaming for him to run.

Daichi didn’t hesitate to start moving, forcing his legs to move toward the only person who could protect him. Kuroo’s expression was one of pure terror and it filled Daichi with dread, but he didn’t slow down.

“Behind you!” Kuroo yelled, and Daichi spun around to see Daishou running after him with a dagger in his hand. Kuroo was still too far to help him out, and if he ran Daishou could easily throw the dagger into his back. He inhaled a deep, slow breath, steadying his nerves as he reached into his shirt behind him.

It was just like volleyball, watching a spiker’s every movement to see where he was going to send the ball. Daichi could almost see Daishou coming in slow motion, his sharp eyes scouring Daichi until they stayed on the left side of his chest. Daichi slid his hand out from his shirt with the knife gripped tight, his instincts ready to protect his left side. His body crouched, ready to fight when he noticed Daishou start to adjust his stance at the last moment.

Daichi predicted the feint just in time to twist his body, Daishou’s knife catching into his jacket. He grabbed Daishou’s wrist and held it tight as he gave it a twist. He could stab Daishou, he could end it easily, but that wasn’t his instinct. Daichi flipped the knife around in his hand and landed it hard against Daishou’s skull. He fell limp, and Daichi released his wrist to give his torso a hard kick.

Unfortunately, the knife remained in Daishou’s hand even as he fell, and Daichi lifted his foot and rammed it down as hard as he could. Daishou’s face screwed up as he yelled, but his fist stayed closed even though it was trembling. Daichi lifted his foot again but Daishou’s quick hand grabbed his other ankle and yanked. In an instant Daichi was on his back and slipping back away from his assassin before he could scramble to his feet.

It was the first time Daichi got a good look at his face. His slender eyes were bloodshot and frenzied, yet still retained the sharpness of a predator as he moved toward him. Perhaps he was even handsome at one time, but his skin was sickly pale with scarring riddled across it. The dark bags underneath his eyes told Daichi it had been a while since he slept, but he knew better than to underestimate him. _He has everything to lose if he fails_.

Daichi tried to get to his feet but he could see Daishou ready to pounce, his dagger pointed at the ready. He leapt up to come down hard on Daichi when a tree branch intercepted his face. Daichi blinked confused at the form of Daishou groaning on the ground when a hand gripped his arm and yanked him to his feet. The next thing he saw was Kuroo’s face giving him a quick peck on the lips and shoving him away.

“Get out of here!”

“I can’t--”

“I almost just lost you!” Kuroo screamed, pain wrenched across his face. “I’m ending this, now get the fuck out of here! Run!”

This time, Daichi didn’t hesitate. He ran toward the outskirts of the park where a public building stood. There he should be able to get under shelter and watch the fight progress and hopefully Kuroo win. The wind whipped against his body, the rain beating him hard, but he didn’t stop until he finally made it to the building. He opened the door of the men’s restroom and stepped inside, relishing the slight reprieve from the battering chaos outside. He kept the door open, leaning against it to catch his breath. It was then he felt the hot tears streaming down his face, his breaths turning to sobs as he peered through the storm. He could barely make out the two figures lunging at each other through the downpour. He couldn’t hear their cries of pain, the growls of fury or the metallic clink of a knife deflecting the other’s.

Daichi hugged his body to contain the trembling, offering himself just that one comfort while he watched. His lips began to move, offering up the most heartfelt prayer he’d ever uttered for Kuroo’s protection. He also whispered one requesting forgiveness to Daishou’s mother and sister, hoping he wouldn’t burn in hell for hoping Daishou would lose.

 

Kuroo burned with anger. It was normal for him to fight knowing the soldier or government agent he was facing off against had done something to hurt innocent civilians. There was always a low flame flickering in his stomach to push him into a fight and to win with no regrets. There was no terror in his past like seeing Daichi dragged alongside Daishou’s motorbike. Never before had he been so consumed with wrath. Gone was any hesitation he had in his previous fight with Daishou. His mantra was no longer _disarm_ , it was _kill_.

The desperation both Kuroo and Daishou felt did not make their fighting any messier. Both had ripped their jackets off, unconcerned by the rain and lack of protection. Their jabs were sharp and well-aimed, but their reflexes to avoid the daggers were just as good.

Daishou hit the ground and immediately swiped his legs to knock Kuroo off his feet. Kuroo jumped in time, ready to come down hard on top of Daishou. At the last moment Daishou rolled out of the way and stopped in a crouch, his body poised like a coiled snake. Kuroo held his position on the ground, slipping his feet back as he faced Daishou, balanced on his hands and ready to lunge.

There was a breath when neither of them moved, their energy ramped up and vibrating beneath their cold, clammy skin. Daishou’s eyes flickered over him, searching out a weakness. Kuroo wasn’t nervous. It wasn’t because he was underestimating Daishou in any way, but the other man’s shirt was turning dark with fresh blood. His wound must have reopened during the fight, and Kuroo knew he would soon lose too much blood to retain his strength. He just needed to hold Daishou off until then.

“It’s not too late!” Kuroo yelled over the sound of the rampant rain, wind and rumbling thunder. Daishou didn’t relax his stance but blinked in surprise.

“Too late for what?!” He hissed back, his thin eyebrows drawing together.

“We can still get your mom and sister to safety! We can still rescue them!”

Daishou scoffed, the muscles in his face tensing with the reminder of his remaining family.

“Bullshit, Kuroo! You know the last thing I heard before they sent me back was their screams in another room? They’re already being tortured, and it’ll only get worse if I fail.”

“If you kill Daichi then they’ll die anyways, and so will you!”

“You don’t think I know that? Better a quick death in an explosion than what they’re going through!”

“Instead of just letting us help you’re just gonna make another stupid mistake!”

“I will do everything I can to fix it and you won’t stop me!” Daishou shouted and lunged forward. Kuroo was ready, rushing forward and narrowly missing Daishou’s knife. His own knife was able to slip across Daishou’s arm. It wasn’t a deep cut, but it was more blood lost and on his favored arm.

Daishou growled and barreled forward, shoving his shoulder into Kuroo and knocking him backward. The bleeding assassin may have been smaller than him, but his strength was always impressive. Kuroo stumbled and tried to keep his footing, swerving when Daishou leapt back and kicked his foot straight at him. Kuroo didn’t mind being on the defensive. It allowed him to collect his thoughts and plan a strike back that would hurt his adversary.

A flash of lightning crackled overhead, and Daishou fluttered his eyes in response though he didn’t stop his jabs. Kuroo took the chance to grab his knife hand and stab forward with his own, aiming for the chest. Daishou jerked enough that the knife entered his shoulder instead. He wrapped his free arm around Kuroo’s neck and tried to wrestle him down, his voice crying out in anguish from the blade digging further into his skin.

Kuroo took deep breaths before Daishou’s grip got tighter, knowing if he could just keep from being injured himself he would soon have his chance to strike him down for good. Kuroo’s skin was already freezing from the rain and blasting wind, but the thought of ending Daishou’s life spread ice from his chest on out. Even with his duty, his love for Daichi, and fury at Daishou, ending his life filled Kuroo with dread.

They wrestled and turned, stumbling over each other without either one giving in. Neither lost focus for a single moment, seeing only each other in the storm and not hearing an even more powerful roar growing nearer. It wasn’t until Daishou’s foot slipped in some mud and they both nearly lost their footing that they saw the river charging behind them. The river was flowing at such high speed it was eating away at the shore and sweeping everything away in its path.

They jerked away from each other, each still holding onto their own knife as the ground began to crumble away. Kuroo twisted his body as he fell, his fingers grappling onto the slick grass and digging deep into the mud to keep hold. His feet were knocked away by the rushing water, and he scrambled to get them back up onto the muddy slope. Next to him Daishou was struggling as well, a streak of blood across the mud above him. He kept his grip on his knife and tried using it to embed it into the grass above him, but instead of it providing leverage it cut through the mud like a piece of cake and pulled more of the earth into the river.

Kuroo released his own knife to focus his strength entirely in his hands, groaning as he shifted himself upward without upsetting the fragile earth beneath him. His feet, however, couldn’t get a foothold against the muddy slope. A tree branch in the water caught on his foot and yanked him down, nearly losing the grip his fingers had. He felt the mud and grass beneath his fingers start to soften, and with deep breaths he prepared to try again before his lost his grip completely. He yelled at the top of his lungs and forced himself up, his arms trembling to hold his weight. The ground began to give and Kuroo’s heart leapt in his throat.

Strong hands encased his wrists suddenly and began to yank him up onto land. Kuroo jerked his head up and saw Daichi straining to lift him.

“Come on!” He yelled, and Kuroo struggled against the mud and rain until he finally made it up and landed flat on his boyfriend.

“Are you okay?!” Daichi asked urgently, running his fingers through his soaked hair and across his cheeks.

“Yeah, mostly.”

They both turned to the other man struggling still on the shore of the river. Kuroo could see Daishou had lost his knife, most likely fallen into the river from his relentless digging. He could hear Daishou’s panicked whines and pants as he grappled at anything he could stick his fingers in. Kuroo squeezed his eyes shut, tears escaping to mix with the rain down his face. It was painful listening when he could do something. He could lean over and end it quickly as he was supposed to, or…

Kuroo opened his eyes and slipped off Daichi, motioning for him to stay put. He crawled forward to the river, going just far enough to peer over the edge. There was a knife still hooked on his belt, but Kuroo left it there as he stretched out his hand.

“Daishou! Reach!

His face jerked up, streaked with mud mixed with blood and glared back at him.

“What are you doing?!”

“Shut up, just take it!”

“I’m still going to kill him!”

“And I’ll stop you every time, until I stop breathing. Just give me your damn hand!”

Daishou clenched his teeth and stared straight ahead in the mud, his breath coming out in shudders. Slowly he lifted a hand, shaking from exerting too much strength, and brought it towards Kuroo’s. Their fingertips nearly touched when Daichi cried out and yanked Kuroo back. An uprooted tree plowed into Daishou, the twisted roots ensnaring him and shoving him into the roaring water.

“No!” Kuroo screamed at the river, but he could no longer see the assassin as the tree rushed further downstream.

“Come on,” Daichi said as he pulled Kuroo to his feet. “We need to call the authorities and tell them someone fell in! They may be able to catch him at the dam.”

They ran across the park in the direction of the store until Kuroo grabbed Daichi’s arm and pulled him to the motorbike. Kuroo jumped on it and got it started as Daichi climbed on the back, setting Kuroo’s soaked jacket over his shoulders and wrapped his arms tight around his waist. They drove through the slick grass until they hit the street and sped up until they finally made it to the store they were trying to reach in the first place. Kuroo barely had it stopped when Daichi jumped off the back and ran inside.

“Dai-kun! What are you--”

“Isaki-san! Someone fell in the river! We’re heading to the dam; can you call the police?”

The middle age store keeper gasped and threw up her hands frantically as she reached for her phone.

“Yes, yes! Oh, dear, be careful!”’

Daichi didn’t answer as he flung himself back out into the storm and hopped on the bike. It roared underneath them and surged forward. Kuroo felt Daichi bury his face into his back, protecting it from the rain pelting them harshly from the quick speed they were traveling.

Without any traffic on the road it didn’t take them long to make it to the dam. There was already a crowd of rescue workers and volunteers, and from what Kuroo could see they were already pulling something out. They pulled over nearby and ran the rest of the way, one of the men turning as they approached.

“What are you two doing out here? You need to get indoors!”

“We saw someone fall in the river!” Daichi explained, trying to see around the man.

“Yeah, we got the call, luckily we were already here to try and stop the flooding from getting out of hand. I don’t want you to see him, Daichi, it’s pretty gruesome.”

“Can I?” Kuroo asked, lifting his chin with confidence. “I want to make sure it’s the same person, or else there’s someone else down there right now.”

The man grimaced and looked Kuroo over. “You got a strong stomach?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Alright, make sure it’s the same one.” The man turned to let Kuroo pass by and told the others to let him through, so he could identify him.

Kuroo tried to hold it together as he gazed down at the body. He knelt and grasped the pale hand limp on the ground, one of the only parts of him not mauled by the sharp roots of the tree. He slid his fingers up higher past his hand, making sure there was no pulse left in Daishou’s body.

“I’m sorry,” Kuroo whispered, his fingers unfastening the cuff on Daishou’s wrist.

“Is that him?” One of the men asked behind him and Kuroo nodded, sniffing through the tears and tucking his head against his coat to wipe them off.

“This is him I think.”

One of the rescue workers cleared his throat. “Paramedics are on their way! Not like they’ll do any good. Get a tarp over the poor boy and get back to fixing this wall!”

Kuroo felt a gentle pat from one of the men and he stood up slowly, slipping his hands inside his jacket as he let out a sob. He turned away from Daishou, mentally asking his forgiveness for leaving his body to be cared for by strangers in a time that wasn’t his own.

He stumbled over to Daichi who wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in tight. The workers admonished them again for being out in the storm and told them to get indoors immediately.

“We still need food,” Daichi muttered as they moved away. “I know it’s the last thing on your mind, but I won’t have you die of starvation after everything that just happened. Should we take the bike?”

Kuroo looked at it and shook his head in repulsion. “I can’t.”

“That’s fine… it’s not like we can get any wetter.”

They were both a trembling mess by the time they trudged back into the store, and Isaka gasped again as she ran around her counter, grabbing a few clean hand towels and ruffling up their heads.

“What happened? Did they find the person who fell in?”

“They did, but he was already dead,” Daichi answered, wincing as the towel roughly rubbed at his hair.

“That poor dear. What are you two doing out here in the first place?”

“I ran out of food at the house.”

“Hmph, it’s just like you young boys. Dai-kun, you’re going to college soon, you need to be prepared since your parents won’t be there anymore.”

“I know.”

“I’m not sending you both home like this, drenched to the core. Let me go upstairs and get some of my husband’s clothes for you both and a couple of ponchos, you can return them later. He’s volunteering on the other side of town. While I’m gone hurry up and pick out your food. Make sure you get some things that don’t need cooking, I wouldn’t trust the power to stay on with all this going on.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Daichi said, taking the towels from her as she rushed upstairs to their apartment. He took one of them and dabbed gently at Kuroo’s face, drawing his attention up from the floor. “Keep drying off, I’ll get the food. Stay with me, Kuroo.”

Daichi leaned up and pressed his lips gently against Kuroo’s. They were both freezing and damp, but the kiss sparked just enough warmth into Kuroo to snap him out of it. Kuroo kissed him back with a sigh before Daichi pulled away, giving his arms a reassuring squeeze and shuffled down the aisles to get what they needed. While he was busy Isaka rushed back in with her arms full of clothes and yanked Kuroo into the back area to change. He squawked in protest as she began peeling off his clothes herself, but she just laughed.

“Please, Kuroo-kun, I have two boys myself nearly grown. It’s nothing I haven’t seen.”

He barely managed to hide his scars before yanking on a dry shirt. He had visited the store a few times with Daichi already since arriving, and the woman just assumed he was a visiting friend from Tokyo. And despite her generous heart she could be quite a gossip, and he didn’t want any rumors about him hurting Daichi after he was gone.

The clerk was a whirlwind as she stripped and redressed Daichi as well, and within minutes she had them in dry clothes and ponchos, their wet clothes bagged up, and their groceries ready to go. She scolded them one more time as they exited, telling them to get home quick. They trudged back into the storm and made their way back to Daichi’s, feeling like a million years had passed since they first journeyed out. Evening was wearing on, the storm prematurely darkening the world around them except for the random bits of lightning.

They finally made it and slipped inside, Daichi shutting the door behind them and closing out the storm. It was quiet and dark in the house, but also warm and protected. They stripped off their shoes and ponchos and walked silently into the kitchen. Daichi immediately began putting things away and preparing to cook as Kuroo watched him move around.

“Are you really going to cook?”

“Yes.”

“Why? I’m not sure I could even eat anything after--”

“You _are_ going to eat, even if I have to force you. I won’t let you go back without a proper meal,” Daichi answered, his voice breaking near the end. He took a deep breath and held it together with his clenched jaw, his hands never pausing as he began heating up a pan of oil.

Go back. He was right, the only thing left was for Tsukishima-san to make his device beep. He glanced down at it, sitting inconspicuously on his wrist and remaining silent. He should feel relieved that the assassin was dead, but he only felt numb. He hadn’t killed Daishou, but he was dead and in a cruel way. And then there was Daichi, who was probably in turmoil from witnessing everything and nearly dying himself, but instead he was cooking for Kuroo because he knew he wouldn’t have a meal like it in the future.

Tears welled in his eyes as he stepped forward and leaned against Daichi’s back. Daichi sighed and leaned his head back, welcoming the touch as he continued to work. Kuroo loosely wrapped his arms around Daichi’s waist so he wouldn’t hinder him and nuzzled his face in his damp hair. He didn’t let go unless Daichi needed to move away for something, but he came right back and settled into Kuroo’s arms once again.

“Are you sure you don’t want to shower really quick?” Daichi asked him quietly.

“No, I don’t want to be without you for a second.”

“You might lose your chance if the power goes out.”

“I’ll take the risk.”

They fell silent once again, letting it reign even as they settled in to eat. They squeezed on one side of the kotatsu and turned it on, still shivering from being out in the storm so long. Daichi had fried some fish and vegetables for him, and it made him want to cry all over again. He began to wonder if tears eventually ran out or if they could flow forever if a person never moved past their emotions. It was so delicious he had barely started eating when his stomach let out a ferocious growl. On a normal day he would have been embarrassed, but he didn’t care as he shoveled the food into his mouth.

When they were finished, Kuroo helped him gather up the dishes and bring them to the sink.

“You don’t have to help, you know.”

“You don’t have to spoil me. Besides, I enjoy washing the dishes with you. It feels like… like home.”

Daichi didn’t argue after that, and with Kuroo’s help they cleaned up the dishes relatively quickly. Next, he grabbed the bag of their soaking clothes and brought them upstairs to the washing machine.

“Wait,” Kuroo said before Daichi started pulling them out. He knelt beside the open bag and began rummaging around until he slipped out some sort of cuff.

“What is that?”

“It’s Daishou’s time-jumping device. Man, Tsukishima-san is way better than their scientists, is this really the best they could do?”

“How did you get it?”

“I knew Daishou would be dead by the time we got to him. He was already bleeding all over the place and to be pummeled by that tree into the river… I needed to get to his side to take back the device. There was no way I was going to leave that behind for someone to inspect. The consequences could be disastrous.”

“I wouldn’t have thought about it.”

“I know, spending time around Tsukishima-san helps sometimes.”

Kuroo stood up and walked down the hall to Daichi’s room and slipped it into his bag. He paused and glanced around the room he had become so familiar with and noticed many of his own items strewn about randomly. He licked his lips and began gathering them up, leaving some things to remain in a pile while trying to stuff the rest in his bag.

“Here,” Daichi said from the doorway and walked to his closet. He pulled out a duffel bag and handed it to him. “I don’t need it, and I know you’ll want to bring back as much as you can.”

Kuroo gulped and took it from him, stuffing it full of the clothes he had acquired. “I might not be leaving right away. Who knows when Tsukishima-san will call me back?”

“Better to have it ready though, right?”

It was quiet as they packed the bags though the rain and the thunder still beat against outside the house. Kuroo looked inside the nearly full duffle and groaned, leaning back against the bed in defeat.

“What is it?”

“I still have some money left from Ukai-san, I was going to try and buy Kenma a game.”

“A game? Why?”

“To pay him back for warning me about the first attack. It’s not like he did it for a reward, but he’s been through so much I thought it would be nice.”

Daichi pursed his lips for a moment then nodded. “Hold on, I’ll be right back.”

After a couple minutes Daichi returned with his hands full of a handheld, cords and several games.

“These were my brothers. He got a new one before their trip and doesn’t need it anymore. What’s nice is it’ll charge from a plug and he doesn’t need new batteries.”

“You’re a genius! Are you sure this is okay?”

“Of course, if he’s mad I’ll buy him some new games for his new one.”

“Well, at least take my extra money for it.”

“I’m not going to take your money.”

“I don’t need it where I’m going, Daichi.”

Daichi winced and nodded, helping him wrap up the games in a shirt and stuffing them in the duffle.

“Oh, here, you forgot this one,” Daichi said with a soft laugh, reaching for one of Kuroo’s T-shirts with goofy looking cats all over it. It was on clearance, and Suga and Daichi tried to convince him not to buy it but he wouldn’t listen.

Kuroo gazed at it fondly and shook his head. “Will you keep it? Something to remember me by?”

Daichi’s smile slipped as his eyes began to glisten. He gulped and nodded, wrapping the shirt in his hands.

“Yeah… here.”

Daichi went over to the closet and pulled out one of his Karasuno volleyball shirts he wore for practice. It was one of his newer ones not littered with holes.

“Take this, so you won’t forget me.”

“Thanks, though you will be there waiting for me when I get back.”

A frown darkened Daichi’s face, and after handing Kuroo the shirt he shuffled over to his bed and plopped down on it. Kuroo stuffed the shirt in his bag and chased after him, wrapping his arm around his shoulders and pulling him close.

“Daichi? What’s wrong?”

“I’m just jealous… over myself, does that make sense? I want you here with me now, but as soon as you go back it’s the older me that gets to keep you.”

Kuroo smiled and nuzzled his face in Daichi’s hair. “If it’s any consolation, if I had to choose between you both, I would choose you.”

“Seriously?”

“Of course. I had a crush on Sawamura-san, but it’s you I fell in love with, Daichi. I’ll never stop loving you either, no matter how many years go by.”

Daichi leaned further into Kuroo’s neck, giving him goosebumps as his breath grazed against his skin. “Me too, I’ll always love you.”

“Are you sure? There are still a lot of years ahead before you meet me and even before the first war. You, uh, could do a lot of dating then.”

Daichi pressed his hand to Kuroo’s chest and leaned back, looking him dead in the eye. “I can’t say for sure I wouldn’t date someone, but they’ll never be like you, Kuroo,” He said softly, reaching up to slip his hand through Kuroo’s drying hair.

Kuroo eased his face against Daichi’s hand, staring down at his handsome face. He sighed, letting his eyes travel over every detail of his eyebrows, his unexpectedly cute nose, his dreamy brown eyes, his lips that Daichi just licked.

Unable to resist, Kuroo leaned down and kissed him. The hand against his face slid up into his hair, gripping it as Daichi melted into the kiss. They both naturally turned towards each other, their bodies entwining and shoving aside any space left between them. It seemed like weeks since he had last kissed Daichi, and he didn’t want to stop until the last moment they had together.

There was a flash of lightning outside the window with an instant deafening crash. The entire house went dark, as well as the rest down the street.

“I might as well fetch some candles,” Daichi sighed as he stood, but Kuroo grabbed his arm.

“Do we need them?”

“We won’t be able to see without them.”

Kuroo stood and snuck his arms around his waist. He began pressing light kisses against his forehead and felt the tension leave Daichi’s back.

“Why do we need to see? Just stay here with me.”

Daichi chuckled and pulled away. “One candle… I want to remember every last moment with you, and that includes seeing you, you dork.”

The room felt colder as Daichi left him and fumbled over to the door. He tripped a couple times and swore to Kuroo’s amusement, but he kept his mouth shut since he wanted to kiss him when he came back. He looked down at his clothes and realized he was still wearing the clothes belonging to Isaka-san’s husband.

When Daichi finally came back in the room with the light glow of a candle illuminating his presence, he squawked at seeing Kuroo shirtless and unbuckling his pants.

“What are you doing?”  
“I want to be romantic with you, but I can’t do it in these clothes. They belong to some old man!”

Kuroo shuddered at the thought, and Daichi snickered as he set the candle down on his nightstand.

“Yeah, you may have a point.”

“Oh? Perhaps you’d like some help with yours, Daichi,” Kuroo purred, his hands already slipping underneath Daichi’s shirt and lifting it up.

“Stop, I don’t need help.”

“I didn’t say you needed it, I said maybe you _wanted_ it.”

With the tantalizing graze of Kuroo’s fingertips across his skin, Daichi’s mind became a little confused about what they were arguing about. He allowed Kuroo to slip off his shirt and pants, his hands groping a lot more than it was required to undress a person. Daichi shivered in the cool air but melted when Kuroo smothered him with his warm embrace. They stood there for a moment in the middle of his room, nuzzling against each other and enjoying the momentary peace.

“Daichi?” Kuroo asked, his voice slightly hesitant.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, I just… I want to have a romantic moment with you, but I don’t want to push you too far. Can you let me know what the limit is?”

Daichi’s heart began to quicken when he realized what Kuroo was talking about.

“I-I’m not ready for, you know.”

“No, not really?”

“I’m not ready for…” He sighed and edged his face up until his lips were just beyond Kuroo’s ear. “Penetration,” He whispered finally and buried his face into Kuroo’s chest.

Kuroo’s unruly cackle filled the room, disrupting the calm, romantic ambience. Daichi growled and tried to push him away, but Kuroo held him firmly against his body.

“You act like you’ve never said that word before.”

“Why would I say that word?”

“It’s not just about penises and butts, you know.”

Daichi groaned and covered Kuroo’s mouth with his palms.

“Stop talking like that I’m embarrassed enough!”

Kuroo chuckled through his palms and grasped them with his own hands. He pulled them back from his mouth and placed a gentle kiss on each.

“I’m sorry, but there’s nothing to be embarrassed about. You know I’m just as inexperienced with this stuff. Let’s start with kissing, you know my hands are gonna start wandering, just let me know if anything starts to make you uncomfortable. Don’t spare my feelings, I just want to be with you for as long as I can, okay?”

Kuroo’s voice no longer had any teasing lilt to it. It was playful but loving, and it disintegrated all the anxieties that had been plaguing him. Daichi forced his face up to look at him, his breath sucking in sharply at the way Kuroo’s eyes smoldered as they gazed down at him. The way the candle flickered changed the shadows across his face, each one highlighting the sharp edges of it. His ink-black hair was strewn everywhere as usual, and as disastrous as it was Daichi wouldn’t have it any other way. Kuroo didn’t look like anyone he had ever seen before, like a beautiful piece of art that was unique beyond all comparison. He was stunning, and that night he belonged only to Daichi.

He beamed back at Kuroo and nodded his assent, lifting on his toes to initiate a kiss. Kuroo’s face lit up and came down to meet him part way. He gave a hum as their lips melded, basking in the heat of their mouths and their breaths mixing together. Kuroo’s hands came up and cupped Daichi’s face, guiding it gently to the side so their noses didn’t collide while their kissing deepened.

Their bare chests pressed together, their bodies naturally fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle. Kuroo shivered as he felt Daichi’s rough fingertips slide up his spine and search out all the muscles across his back. He could feel the pads of his fingers take special care over his scars, tracing them lightly as if Daichi was memorizing him. The room no longer felt cool; Daichi’s warmth seeped through his skin and into his bones. He wanted to drench himself in it and his body reacted the same way. His heart thundered out of control, and breaths turned into pants and gasps slipping out between their eager lips. Hands gripped into skin rather than grazing and traveled around seeking out more sensitive areas.

Daichi pulled back first and laughed softly when Kuroo chased after his lips. He placed a firm hand flat against his chest, keeping him put. Kuroo raised his eyebrows in question but relaxed when he saw Daichi’s lips curve up in a playful smile. The hand on his chest began to push, sending him backward until his legs in the bed. One more shove and he was sitting on it with Sawamura Daichi climbing up on his lap in all his sexy glory. Kuroo sat dumbfounded for a moment, hardly able to breathe as he ogled every curve and muscle illuminated beautifully by the soft candlelight. A finger slipped underneath his chin and lifted it, Daichi meeting his gaze with a smug grin.

“Like what you see?”

Kuroo felt a little bashful at being caught, but it wasn’t the time for that. Instead he tightened his grip around Daichi’s waist and pulled him in tighter, his lips reaching up for affection.

“Hell yeah, I do.”

Daichi’s smile deepened until his dimples pricked his cheeks. He slid his hands up through Kuroo’s hair and leaned down to meet him, their smiles remaining even as their lips slid together. All they had done so far was kiss, but Kuroo couldn’t imagine it getting even more intimate than it already has. Then Daichi moved closer, rubbing against his lap and changing his attitude about the whole situation. The heat spreading through his body was no longer coming from Daichi’s lips or his hands, it was coming from much lower.

Kuroo groaned from the increasing friction, Daichi moving consistently enough that he knew his _innocent_ boyfriend was doing it on purpose. He took it as a green light to push a little further himself and began to knead his hands down Daichi’s back. When his fingers encountered the waistband of his boxers, he slipped them underneath and pulled them down bit by bit.

Daichi gasped in his mouth but he didn’t pull away, opting instead to reach his tongue a little further into Kuroo’s mouth. Kuroo continued exploring his favorite of Daichi’s many assets, sweat beginning to dapple his skin from the increased heat. Pleased moans tickled through their lips the closer Daichi began to rub himself against Kuroo.

Suddenly Daichi’s back went rigid and he stopped kissing.

“What is it?” Kuroo whispered, making sure he wasn’t hurt. Even in the dim light he could see the flush across Daichi’s cheeks, already looking a little wrecked.

“I’m fine, it’s just… I don’t know how long I’ll last like this. I’m already--”

“Me, too. Here, sit up a bit,” Kuroo urged him and took the chance to strip him bare. Daichi helped him off with his own and settled back on Kuroo’s lap with nothing left between them. Kuroo pulled him in tight and nuzzled his face against Daichi’s neck, taking a moment to enjoy the pure closeness of their bodies. Daichi wrapped his arms around his shoulders and kissed into Kuroo’s hair, both savoring the moment and preparing for what came next.

It started with gentle kisses against Daichi’s throat, progressing to light grazes of Kuroo’s teeth. He slid his hands from Daichi’s waist downward until he had a good hold on Daichi’s spectacular assets. He pulled him a bit closer and then back, causing the front of their bodies to rub up against each other in the most tantalizing way. Daichi gasped into his hair and began rutting on his own, putting more force into the movement and stirring Kuroo up quick. They continued the rocking as Daichi gripped on even tighter, obliterating any space between them. Kuroo squeezed his eyes shut, listening to Daichi’s quickening breath and the sound of his occasional moans. He wanted him louder, to embed his voice in his brain so he’d never forget Daichi’s pleasure.

He reached down between their stomachs, wrapping his hand around them and began pumping with their already established momentum. Daichi let out a deep groan, reminding Kuroo of the rumbling thunder shaking the walls from outside. There was a hand gripping tight in his hair while the other held onto his shoulder for support. They both began to move faster as the sweat forming between their bodies helped them slip without any harsh friction.

“Daichi,” Kuroo whispered, biting gently against his strong jaw. Daichi pulled back enough to capture Kuroo’s lips, mixing their kisses with their shuddering breaths.

“T-Tetsurou,” Daichi whispered instead of his surname. Hearing his name uttered in Daichi’s strained voice spiked his excitement. He subconsciously pumped faster, and Daichi yanked his face up toward the ceiling as his body went rigid. Kuroo buried his face against his throat, riding the same wave as they clung on for dear life.

The room seemed deathly quiet, even the sound of the storm had ebbed into the gentle patter of a light downpour. Kuroo fluttered his eyes and gazed across Daichi’s sweat dappled skin, glistening in the candlelight. His chest was rising and falling with his deep breaths, regaining his focus as Kuroo did the same. He pulled back, so he could see Daichi’s face, looking positively wrecked with his messed-up hair and bright cheeks. His eyes were darker than usual as he smiled back at him, satisfied and slightly goofy.

“That was… amazing.”

Kuroo huffed out a laugh and kissed him softly. “You’re telling me. How do you feel?”

“Good and exhausted.”

“Yeah, me too. Let’s clean up and go to sleep.”

Daichi nodded in agreement and slipped off Kuroo’s lap with a groan. He yanked his towel laying off to the side and wiped himself off, handing it to Kuroo when he was done. Like all the nights since Kuroo had been sleeping with Daichi, he slipped inside the covers and opened his arms. Daichi chuckled and joined him, wiggling into place and sighing as he was enveloped in Kuroo’s strong embrace.

The hectic and tragic events of the day should have kept their minds preoccupied enough to hold off sleep, but they were both too exhausted and their bodies won over their minds as they dropped out of consciousness and into a deep sleep.

 

_Beep, beep, beep… beep, beep, beep… beep, beep, beep… beep, beep, beep…_

Kuroo groaned as the irritating sound picked at his mind like a fingernail against a scab.

“It’s the weekend, why didn’t you turn off your alarm?”

“Hmm? I did?”

“Then what is that--”

Kuroo’s eyes flew open as dread spread across his skin like a layer of ice. He gulped as he held his wrist in the air above them, the device releasing the series of beeps announcing that his time in paradise was up. _Come back to hell_ , it called to him, and if he didn’t he knew Tsukishima-san would come back himself to fetch him like the demon he was.

He turned his face and met Daichi’s eyes, his face already etched with pain. He said nothing however as he reached up and ran a hand tenderly through Kuroo’s unfortunate hair. Simultaneously they sat up and slipped out of the comfort of the bed and began to dress. Kuroo immediately donned the sturdy cargos and a plain, dark shirt. They did a quick sweep of the room to make sure he got everything and shared a look.

Kuroo inhaled a shuddering breath, trying not to crack before he even left Daichi’s house for the last time. Daichi reached out and entwined their fingers together, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. Kuroo nodded, and with a quick kiss to Daichi’s temple they swept out of the room and down the stairs.

“Wait,” Daichi said as he released Kuroo’s hand and ducked in the kitchen. He whipped open the pantry and grabbed as many snacks and protein bars as he could hold in his arms and brought them over to Kuroo. “Open your bag, I know you have room.”

“Daichi--”

“Open it, I know you’ll want to share them as well.”

Kuroo obeyed, unzipping the duffle and holding it open as Daichi stubbornly dropped the food into his bag. A random thought occurred to him as he was zipping it back up.

“Do you have any gum?”

“Yeah, we have a whole box of unopened packs. My dad always likes to have them on hand, especially since he’s been trying to stop smoking.”

“Can I have it? Tsukishima-san said something about giving me his last piece.”

At the mention of his kouhai, Daichi’s eyes grew wide and he scrambled over to the drawer and pulled out not one box but two and stuffed them in the duffle.

“I wish we had time to get more.”

Kuroo chuckled and shook his head. “This is more than enough.”

“So, where are you going to…”

“Somewhere outside. It’s pretty intense and I wouldn’t want to set your house on fire traveling through time in your living room.”

Daichi nodded and led the way to the door. Kuroo slipped on his shoes and grabbed his old denim jacket, the only thing he never replaced. He turned and gazed at the quiet house, feeling the tears threatening to burst through again.

“Daichi… thank you.”

“I’m coming with you. I mean, to see you off.”

“No, I just mean, thank you for everything you’ve done. Even before you knew who I was, you welcomed me into your home, fed me, bathed me… this house is the first home I’ve had since my parents lived, even if it was for such a short time. I want you to know that I’ll always treasure it.”

A sniff drew his attention back to Daichi who was wiping his face on his sleeve.

“In the future, my house may not exist, but you’ll always have a home with me.”

Kuroo squeezed his eyes shut and threw himself on Daichi, gripping his hands into his back. All the while the beeps continued, the constant reminder that Kuroo’s time was up. It was infuriating and was starting to give Kuroo a headache. It was bad enough he had to say goodbye to another home and the only person he wanted to share it with, but he had to do it with the incessant noise of the device.

They took a deep breath and parted, Kuroo forcing himself out the door and into the pale morning. The sun wasn’t even up yet, but the storm had finally run its course and the world could finally breathe. Daichi shouldered his duffle for him while Kuroo’s original pack was situated on his back, and together they walked down the road to find a place safe and private for him to jump through time.

Daichi led him through the neighborhood until they came to a closed-up shop, one that seemed to be out of business for decades. They circled around the back between the store and an old garage, an alleyway where no other eyes could see them. Daichi mechanically handed him his bag, and Kuroo slipped it over his head so it was slung across his chest. He was ready to leave and return to his time, but it felt more like he was standing on the edge of a cliff about to jump off.

He stared at Daichi in front of him, taking in every detail he could before it was too late. His face was pale, everything from his shoulders to his feet seemed to scream his inner turmoil. He clenched his jaw to keep his emotions in check, but he couldn’t stop the tears from escaping his eyes. He stared right back at Kuroo as if he was memorizing the vision of him as well.

_Beep, beep, beep… beep, beep, beep… beep, beep, beep… beep, beep, beep_

Kuroo exhaled as he stepped forward, his arms open and Daichi charged into them. They sobbed as they kissed each other, sometimes on the lips and then all over each other’s faces that were wet and salty. Kuroo cradled Daichi’s cheeks and kissed him deep. When he pulled back he looked Daichi dead in the eye.

“I love you, no matter what happens or whatever age we are, I don’t care. It’ll never change. Never forget that, Daichi, please.”

Daichi shook his head, his hands gripping into Kuroo’s shirt like they’d never let go.

“I won’t, I’ll never stop loving you either. No matter how much time has passed. I’ll be waiting for you.”

They wrapped each other close for one last kiss, their sobs echoing against the slabs of dull concrete surrounding them. Painfully, Kuroo stepped back. Daichi released him with trembling fingers, and both wiping away the wetness from their cheeks. Kuroo breathed deep, knowing there was nothing left to say, nothing more important than how much he loved Daichi. Slowly he brought his hand up in front of him, moving his sleeve back to reveal the beeping device. He let his finger lay against the single red button and took one last look at Daichi.

Daichi stepped back a few steps, not knowing what to expect. Kuroo stared at him for a few more moments and then whispered one last “Goodbye,” before pressing the button.

The alley was flooded with a brilliant white light, so bright Daichi had to shield his eyes. It completely enveloped Kuroo with a strange ultrasonic vibration ringing in the air and then the next moment was silent. There was no light, no sound, no Kuroo.

Daichi fell to the ground, releasing even harsher sobs that he had been holding back. He slid back on the pavement until his back rested against the back of the garage. He let everything out, weeping for several minutes until he had enough control to lift his head from his arms and pull his phone out. His thumb pressed down, and he held it up to his ear, sucking in quick breaths to calm himself down.

“ _Daichi? What the hell, it’s so early! Why on earth--”_

“Suga,” Daichi croaked, his friend silenced immediately, “He’s gone.”

“ _Kuroo?_ ”

“Y-Yes.”

“ _Shit, where are you?_ ”

“Between the old shop and garage, on the other end of the neighborhood.”

“ _Stay put. I’ll be there in a few._ ”

Daichi nodded though his friend couldn’t see him and hung up the phone. He kept it clenched in his hand as he dropped his forehead to his knees. He knew it all along. There was never any hope that Kuroo would stay. He was only thankful his friend knew better than to remind him of all his warnings. He still wouldn’t take back one moment, no matter how much pain he’d have to bear from then on.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this story determined that I wanted to keep it pretty clean, but gosh darn it my dirty mind got carried away. *hangs head in shame*


	12. Chapter 12

Sector 14, Japan, 2037

When the light began to fade, the world still seemed blurry to Kuroo and it was a struggle to remain on his feet. A strong hand caught his arm and held him upright, another rubbing his back as he coughed and wheezed. Unlike last time, he was able to hold it together and not vomit all over the floor. After several deep breaths his vision cleared, and he found himself in the very room he started his journey, except the atmosphere was drastically different. Last time the dark room was full of frantic techs, scientists and soldiers with ear-drum crushing alarms cutting through the air. This time it was a little brighter and the only people present was Kuroo and the person holding him up.

He finally turned beside him and saw Tsukishima staring down at him, silent and observing. He allowed Kuroo to collect himself, forcing himself to keep breathing through the reality that he just jumped twenty-five years away from Daichi. He shoved his tumultuous feelings down, knowing he had to come to terms with his current reality to survive. Kuroo focused back on the scientist next to him and froze when he noticed a bruise on his face and a cut above his eye.

“What happened?”

Tsukishima cocked his head, not sure what Kuroo was referencing until he pointed at his cheek.

“Oh, that. One of my techs ended up being a mole. He was supposed to keep you from going back at all, but he couldn’t sabotage it in time. I always thought he was a bit of an idiot. So, he tried to at least destroy the machine to keep us from doing anything else, but my assistant caught him. He killed her, but I walked in just after and… It had been a while since I last fought, I prefer working behind the scenes. Like I said, he wasn’t very good, and I was able to handle him.”

“You killed him?”

“Why would I do that? He’s much more useful to me alive,” Tsukishima answered in an icy tone, sending shivers down Kuroo’s spine. The old scientist wasn’t one prone to revenge, but he did not like being taken advantage of, especially since he was closer to his assistant than he let on, thinking of her almost like a daughter. That spy would probably wish he had been killed by the time Tsukishima was through with him.

Kuroo continued staring around the room, letting his reality soak into his mind that he was back where he belonged, though it didn’t feel like that. He left a huge piece of himself in the past and his chest ached from it. He lifted his hand and wiped it across his cheek which is still wet from tears he shed half a lifetime ago, and the thought sparked fresh ones to well up in the corners of his eyes.

“Are you alright?” Tsukishima asked, observing him with his sharp, golden eyes.

“I don’t know. Physically yeah; Daishou cut me on the hand about a week ago, and other than that just scrapes and bruises.”

“Good, and emotionally?”

Kuroo tried to open his mouth to answer, but his lips couldn’t part without trembling. Tsukishima sighed and ran his hand through Kuroo’s hair, the only affection he ever bestowed though Kuroo knew from him it meant a lot.

“It couldn’t have been easy, seeing what the past was like and having to come back here to this shit show. At least for us it was gradual.”

Kuroo sniffed and wiped his face on his sleeve. “Yeah, I won’t lie, that part’s not easy. It’s not really that though.”

Tsukishima nodded as if he knew exactly what Kuroo was feeling. “Well, speaking of which, Daichi-san’s in his quarters waiting to speak with you. Let’s go.”

Tsukishima started to walk through the room and out into the hall and Kuroo scrambled after him. Nervousness fluttered around his stomach about meeting his mentor again, a feeling he’d never felt towards Sawamura before. He was no longer just a mentor, they were lovers or had been in the past. His mind suddenly went haywire with how he was supposed to react to seeing his Daichi as an older man, even though he knew Sawamura first. Do they hug? Kiss? Would that be considered cheating? No, that’s ridiculous. Sawamura was Daichi, just the older version.

“Stop thinking so much, you’re giving me a headache,” Tsukishima muttered next to him as they weaved through the people scattered in the halls. Kuroo’s eyes swept over each of them, looking tired and disheveled.

“What happened while I was gone?”

“The mission was a success, though it certainly took a toll. We lost a lot of people, but the entire base was obliterated, and we’ve cracked into their systems. Their time machine has been destroyed as well as any records or blueprints, and soon so will ours. Oh, that reminds me,” Tsukishima said and stopped to face him, his hand stretched out toward Kuroo with his palm up. “Give it over.”

“Give what over?”

“Your device. You have Daishou’s as well, right?”

Kuroo unzipped his duffle and slipped his hand in, feeling around for the cuff. As he pulled it out, his fingers grazed the two slender boxes inside.

“Oh, I almost forgot. Here’s Daishou’s, and these are for you, from Daichi.”

He handed the cuff and two boxes of gum to Tsukishima, and the older scientist looked slightly stunned as he looked them over. Slowly a smile crept up his face, full of warmth and a little amusement.

“Of course, he did. I’ll always be his kouhai,” He chuckled, tucking the boxes under his arm and looking back to Kuroo with his regular calculating expression back in place. “I need yours as well, Kuroo.”

Kuroo had been hoping to distract the scientist, but it was no use. He clenched his teeth together and gradually lifted his wrist. Once it was high enough Tsukishima’s fingers nimbly unclasped it and slipped it away. Kuroo gazed at his naked wrist, feeling like his last hope had been stolen away from him.

“It wouldn’t have worked anymore,” Tsukishima said with a nudge and continued down the hallway. “It would need recharged and the coordinates reset.”

It made Kuroo feel slightly better, but it had still felt like a connection to Daichi. He shoved his sleeve down and followed the lanky scientist, his eyes lingering on the floor in front of him.

“What about my team, are they okay?”

“Yes, they were part of the rescue operation and all survived. Even Lev, which was surprising. Daichi-san was adamant that they try and rescue Daishou’s family, and they succeeded. They were in bad shape but they’re glad to be alive and out of harm’s way. When they heard of Daishou’s fate though… Well, they were at least grateful to hear that he wasn’t successful killing anyone else and that you tried to give him a chance.”

Kuroo’s head shot up and ran forward to walk alongside Tsukishima. “How did they know that? I only just got back.”

Tsukishima glanced at him with his eyebrow raised as if he was an idiot. “You weren’t the only one there that day, you know.”

“It was just me and-- Oh.” Daichi had been there, and Daichi was here now. “So, do _you_ remember me? When you were back at Karasuno?”

“Of course, I do. I remember how shitty you looked at first, and you were weird. It’s funny now thinking about it, knowing why you were like that.” Tsukishima paused a moment, his eyebrows creasing together. “I remember when you disappeared, too. It was hard on Daichi-san afterwards, he really wasn’t the same.”

Kuroo gulped, feeling his eyes growing hot and wet with the reminder. He was good at compartmentalizing and surviving regardless of an inner turmoil, but he had left Daichi on his own. He hardly had time to come to terms with it when Tsukishima paused outside a door in an empty hallway. Kuroo glanced up and recognized it as Sawamura’s quarters. His heartbeat began to thrum erratically, and he instinctually took a step back.

“Go on, he’s been waiting for this you know, longer than you,” Tsukishima said, his tone slightly chastising. “Just be honest with him about what you’re feeling, he deserves that much.”

Kuroo licked his lips and nodded, reaching out his trembling hand and twisted the door knob. He pulled the door open slowly and peeked inside, only to be shoved the rest of the way in by an impatient Tsukishima. The door clunked shut behind him and his eyes scoured the plain room until they landed on a figure standing in front of a broken window, bathed in golden light as the sun began to rise.

He gaped at the broad shoulders he used to drape himself over, relishing in the comfort of their strength. The rays streaming through the window made his dark hair flecked with grey look as soft as he remembered when they were wrapped around each other, alone in Daichi’s room with the thunderstorm beating against the walls. Whether it was Sawamura or Daichi, Kuroo had never felt so shy being in his presence, the feeling never having a place in their relationship.

With a deep breath he bolstered his courage and stepped forward, winding his way through the office area of his quarters and past the partition that separated his sleeping area from his working. As he approached, Sawamura turned his head, a warm smile cresting his face as his eyes fell on Kuroo. Immediately he moved away from the window and walked toward Kuroo, meeting him part way. He said nothing at first, and neither could Kuroo. Both took a moment to look each other over, not knowing quite where to start. Sawamura finally scratched the back of his head and looked up at Kuroo, his smile still lingering though his eyes held sadness within them.

“Are you alright?”

“I… I don’t know, not really. I’m relieved I succeeded, without dying, but I didn’t want to leave. You know that.”

The smile slipped down and Sawamura nodded, his eyes drifting to the floor. “I know. We had to bring you back, though. It was imperative.”

“Your younger self wouldn’t agree. Do you really remember, Sawamura-san?” Kuroo asked, his voice breaking as fresh tears began to force their way through. “Do you remember what we had, how you felt when I left?”

Sawamura’s eyes locked back onto Kuroo, his expression hardening at the question. “Do you honestly think I’d forget something like that? The pain I felt at your loss was excruciating, Kuroo. That’s not something anyone just gets over.”

“Then why are you looking at me like that?”

“Like what?”

“Like you used to before I went back! Like I’m just a kid, not your-- shit, I’m sorry,” Kuroo sniffed and wiped his face on his sleeve. Sawamura’s face softened, understanding what Kuroo was trying to say but remained quiet so he could continue. “For me it just happened, us being together and you telling me you would always love me. I know you still care about me, but I don’t feel the same love I want you to feel. What happened? Did you fall in love with someone else? Was it too much to wait, I guess I can understand that, it’s just--”

“Kuroo,” Sawamura interrupted, his voice firm and commanding. Kuroo snapped his mouth shot automatically, knowing Sawamura was still his commander. There was gentleness etched in Sawamura’s face, however, as he stepped toward Kuroo and reached a hand up to slip through his messy hair. “I meant it, every word. You know, most people in their lifetime fall in love with a few different people, especially nowadays when death happens so quickly. For me, though, all these years you were the only person I ever loved.”

Sawamura’s rough hand slipped down to Kuroo’s cheek, his thumb wiping away the tears as Kuroo took in deep, gulping breaths to calm himself down.

“But right now, I can _see_ the difference. You do not love me the same.”

Sawamura sighed and shook his head. “It’s.... complicated.”

“Complicated? Because I’m too young for you? Or immature? What’s keeping you from loving me the same way?”

Kuroo watched as his mentor winced, his fingers disappearing from his face as he considered his questions. It made him furious and dismayed, feeling his last hope of having a future with Daichi disintegrate before his eyes.

“Take it easy on him, Kid,” A mechanical voice said behind him, and he whirled around to see Sawamura’s bodyguard lounging on a bed with his arms tucked behind his helmet. He looked indecently comfortable and Kuroo realized with a shock that it was Sawamura’s own bed he was laying on. The lanky man known as the Shadow lifted himself to his feet and began walking toward them with the agility of a cat and silently as a ghost. His skills and mysterious nature always gave Kuroo the creeps and he immediately began stepping back as the figure joined them.

“You were in here the whole time?! Do you ever give him space?” Kuroo spat at him, his cheeks flooding with heat from having their private moment exposed to a third party.

The Shadow chuckled, and ominous sound from inside of the blank, reflective helmet. “I wouldn’t be much of a bodyguard if I didn’t guard his body, would I?”

“I was wondering when you were going to join the conversation,” Sawamura said to the dark figure, a smirk curling on his lips as he cocked an eyebrow. Kuroo looked over his mentor and noticed he didn’t seem as apprehensive now that his bodyguard had approached. It pissed him off; no one should make Daichi feel safe and comfortable like he could.

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist messing with him a bit.”

“I know a few psychiatrists that would love to get their hands on you.”

“You wouldn’t _love_ me any other way, though, would you?”

Kuroo froze, his breath catching at what the man was insinuating. His eyes jerked toward Sawamura and cringed when his mentor said nothing to correct his bodyguard except a simple eye roll. Sawamura’s gaze came back to Kuroo and tried to give him an encouraging smile.

“Kuroo… I meant it. Every word.”

The Shadow’s hands slid up and began unbuckling his helmet. Kuroo’s eyes widened and he stepped back, not expecting the bodyguard to unveil his face. There were many horrific rumors about why he wore it, he wasn’t prepared to suddenly find out the truth.

Sawamura’s bodyguard bent forward slightly and pulled the helmet off. The first thing Kuroo noticed was his full head of messy, black hair springing up, little streaks of silver snaking through. The man straightened up and gave his head a shake, a devilish smirk curling up as he watched Kuroo’s dumbfounded reaction.

“I know what you’re thinking. How can someone so damn handsome cover up that face? Well, it’s kind of necessary when some punk kid starts running around with the same face, same hair, same name. And then it really sucks when that kid starts making goo-goo eyes at your boyfriend and suddenly you’ve got the worst competition imaginable. So, if you could stop trying to hook up with my man, that would be nice,” Forty-three-year-old Kuroo Tetsurou sneered at his younger self who was still stunned into silence.

Kuroo jerked his head from Sawamura to his older version and then back, his brain aching while he tried to process what was happening.

“H-How is this possible?! I’m-- I was your bodyguard this whole time?!”

“That’s right,” Sawamura answered, his grin full of amusement. “I’ve had one lover and one bodyguard my whole life, and that was you, Kuroo.”

Kuroo looked back at Older Kuroo, his eyes scouring over the body armor highlighting the man’s broad chest and athletic figure.

“I beefed up.”

Kuroo the Shadow let out a laugh, his raucous laughter that Kuroo was often made fun of. There wasn’t a doubt left in his mind; the man in front of him was himself in the future. But the only way that was possible was if--

“Wait, so this means-- Sawamura-san? I get to go back? You’re sending me back to the past?!” He yelled as he gripped onto his mentor’s arms, his eyes wild with hope. Sawamura laughed and nodded.

“Yes, Kuroo. We’re giving you the chance to go back if that’s what you want.”

Kuroo rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Sawamura, sobbing into his shoulder as the older man chuckled, patting his back soothingly.

“What do you mean _If that’s what you want_?” Older Kuroo griped nearby. “If he stays I’d just disappear!”

“You really think he’d choose to stay, Tetsu?” Sawamura answered, and Kuroo felt a peace settle over him hearing his future with Daichi become a reality. It was something he hadn’t dared to hope for, and he couldn’t wait to go back and see Daichi’s face when he did.

“Kuroo? There are several reasons we brought you back to this time,” Sawamura continued, pulling back slightly so he could look Kuroo in the eye. “You needed to know the result of the mission, that you had succeeded and so did we. Also, we knew you wouldn’t be satisfied without saying goodbye to your friends. They’re all gathered in the lab with Tsukishima, waiting for you.”

“My whole team?” Kuroo asked, feeling both excited to see them but also sad that it would be for the last time.

“Hey,” Older Kuroo said as he gave Kuroo a light punch on the shoulder, “It’s not forever, Stupid. I’m right here, I’ll look after them for you.”

“What about Kenma?” Kuroo asked suddenly, feeling even worse at not seeing his best friend again for so long. Older Kuroo’s face softened and nodded seriously.

“Of course, he’s my best friend, too, you know. He’s already been popping into my dreams at night, so he’s prepared as well.”

A twinge of jealousy crawled through Kuroo’s chest, but he shoved it away. He suddenly knew how Daichi felt when he gave Kuroo up to his older self.

“Come on. They’re waiting for you,” Sawamura said gently with a hand gripping his shoulder. Kuroo pursed his lips and nodded. He took once glance through the broken window of Sawamura’s quarters, gazing at the war-ridden city surrounding them. Breaking up the horizon were half standing buildings and mounds of rubble. A graveyard of cars and machinery dotted the streets outside, all colors faded from time and layers of dust. The sky above was hazy as always, the air pollution thick from years of humans wreaking havoc on each other and on the earth. The sun still managed to peer through it all, reaching its perfect fingers of warmth toward him as if to say it’s still there, and there was still hope.

Kuroo sighed and nodded to Sawamura, ready to begin a whole new life. Sawamura squeezed his shoulder one more time and led the way to the hallway with his faithful bodyguard one step behind. Kuroo followed, watching the two like he never had before. The whole time he’d known them, the Shadow hadn’t been anyone of consequence. He was just there to make sure Sawamura Daichi kept breathing. No one could have suspected they were lovers, he wondered how it even worked.

“Is it hard, Sawamura-san? Being in love with your bodyguard?”

Sawamura laughed at the question and glanced over his shoulder. “Him being my bodyguard, I guess it’s a bit of a lie. We’re equal, protecting each other. The whole thing with me being some sort of hero and leader, I often feel like I’ve been deceiving everyone. The truth is everything I’ve done has been half you. Together we’ve built up the rebellion from scratch, preparing for years to give us the chance to fight and protect those we love. I couldn’t have done any of this without you, Kuroo. That is something you’ll have to deal with, by the way. You may be going back to the glorious past, but you’ll have to live through all the wars over again. Are you prepared for that?” He asked, pausing a moment in the hallway to look at him straight on.

“I’d live through a hundred wars to stay with you,” Kuroo said seriously, his eyebrows raising when Sawamura’s cheeks began to brighten slightly. He coughed and continued down the hall, Older Kuroo giving him a glare before following Sawamura.

“I can’t wait to get you out of here, I’m tired of sharing him,” The older man muttered just loud enough for Kuroo to hear.

“What, you were jealous?” Kuroo teased, enjoying getting under the man’s skin and realizing he probably did need psychiatric help because of it.

“I was never threatened, you were just a kid. But you’re always around, and now I can finally breathe without that damn helmet.”

“Oh, that makes sense. Hey, didn’t I kick you in the nuts when I was younger?”

The older man’s face lit up and sneered down at him. “Yup, karma’s a bitch, Kid.”

Kuroo winced and turned his gaze back to the floor, his hands clenching around the strap of the duffle to keep them from instinctively drifting toward his crotch to protect it. Older Kuroo chuckled darkly and stepped closer toward Sawamura. Several people in the hallway greeted Sawamura politely and then did several double takes when they saw the Shadow with his helmet off. Kuroo glanced over his shoulder and snickered as their eyes bugged out of their head looking from Kuroo to Kuroo in disbelief.

He heard his team before he entered the lab, Yamamoto’s loud voice echoing out into the hallway, Lev’s stupid comments and his grunt of pain as Yaku’s foot was inevitably striking his ass. He grinned and began to quicken his steps, anxious to see his best friends once again. Sawamura laughed as Kuroo ran past him and into the lab, nearly tackling Kai and Yaku as soon as he entered.

“Shit, get off me, you weigh a ton!” Yaku grunted, but Kuroo could feel him turn in his hold and wrap his own arm around his back, his face nuzzling into Kuroo’s chest.

“I’m glad you’re alright, Kuroo,” Kai said, hugging him back as well.

“Those are my words, I was worried about you guys,” Kuroo said as he pulled back, sniffing to keep the tears back. He let his eyes travel over every one of them, their sharp stares picking him apart as well.

“Wow, Kuroo-san, you’re so clean!” Inuoka gasped and the rest hummed in agreement.

“Is the past amazing?” Little Shibayama asked, his eyes as big as saucers.

“Well, yeah, it was,” Kuroo admitted, feeling guilty that he had the chance to see it and was about to see it again. He wished he could bring them all back as well.

“What was it like?” Yaku asked, just as curious as the others.

“Man, where do I start? There’s no war, everything’s clean and happy. Kids learn and play with no fear, and they hardly worry about food. Oh, that reminds me,” Kuroo said as he unzipped the duffle and set it on the floor. “I brought back a bunch of snacks. Well, they’re from Sawamura-san technically,” He said as he jerked his head toward his mentor with a grin. His friends crowded in and looked inside, picking out the packaged food as if they were priceless treasures. “You guys should try to save as much of it as you can, you never know when you’ll need it, ya know? Oh, you might as well have my clothes too since I’m going back.”

“Really?” Yaku said, shooting him a glare. “I bet even with the whole world at your fingertips you didn’t bring back anything in my size, did you?”

“Um… I left you room to grow in?”

Kuroo let out a yelp as Yaku’s fist connected hard into his chest. Behind him Sawamura and older Kuroo snickered at the scene. His friends glanced up and froze, their eyes flickering between the two Kuroo’s.

“So… So, it’s true? Your older self has been here the entire time?!” Yamamoto cried, hopping over Fukunaga and creeping up toward the pair, observing them closely.

“Yup, I was Sawamura’s badass bodyguard the whole time!” Kuroo said proudly, tossing a couple T-shirts at Inuoka and Lev. Beside him Yaku snickered and gripped onto his arm to yank him closer.

“Are you telling me you actually _got_ with Sawamura-san?” He whispered, though it was loud enough for everyone to hear. Heat flooded Kuroo’s cheeks and he gave a little shrug.

“Sort of, what’s your definition of _get_?”

“What do _you_ think it means?!”

“I mean we started dating before I left, and we… we fooled around,” Kuroo muttered, keeping his eyes glued in the duffle in front of him. Yaku burst out laughing and smacked a hand to his face.

“I can’t believe it! After all those years of your ridiculous crush you ended up with him!” Yaku stood up and took a few steps toward older Kuroo, his arms crossed across his chest with a smug grin on his face. “Hey, Old Kuroo! You’ve actually had sex with Sawamura-san, right?”

“Yaku!” Kuroo squawked, scrambling to his feet and yanking his friend back. He glanced over his shoulder to see Sawamura’s reaction, his eyes widening at the flustered expression on his face at Yaku’s question. Beside him, his older self cackled and wrapped an arm around Sawamura’s shoulders.

“Damn right I have! Quite often if I may add,” He said with a wink. The flustered expression disappeared from Sawamura’s face, replaced with irritation.

“Tetsu!” He growled with a jab from his elbow.

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about!” Older Kuroo grumbled as he rubbed his ribs. “Did you think they wouldn’t find out that you and I get all tangled in the sheets?”

“They don’t need to know every intimate detail about our relationship.”

Kuroo couldn’t help but watch their exchange in amazement. He was literally staring at his future, him and Daichi next to each other and in a committed relationship. He was so excited he couldn’t stop himself from blurting out a question to his older self.

“So… I, we, finally get to _have_ Daichi? If you know what I mean?”’

Kuroo watched as his older self straightened and gave him a wide, devilish grin with a nod. Sawamura rolled his eyes at his lover and then turned towards Kuroo. His expression began to change from irritated to cunning as a smirk of his own curled on his lips.

“Yes, you definitely will, Kuroo,” He answered in his deep voice, stepping toward him and slipping a hand across the back of Kuroo’s head. “But I’ll get to have you, too,” He teased, and Kuroo didn’t need to read Sawamura’s amused expression to know his own face was flushed bright red. A chuckle rumbled deep in Sawamura’s chest, sending shivers across Kuroo’s spine.

“Are you finished flirting with my younger self?” Older Kuroo said next to him in a cool tone that put Kuroo on guard for his life.

“Oh, Tetsu, look how cute and innocent you used to be,” Sawamura cooed as he ran his hand through Kuroo’s hair.

“Daichi-san, please refrain from sharing your fantasies about a threesome with both versions of your lover in public. There are innocent children in the room,” Tsukishima’s voice traveled from the doorway.

“Thank God you’re here, Tsukki. Quick, send him back!” Older Kuroo grumbled, gripping Kuroo’s arm and pulling him away from Sawamura.

“Would you really want to send him back before he gets a chance to see him?”

“Him? Who’s he talking about?” Kuroo asked as he glanced up and blinked as he saw a strange expression on his older self’s face. The grip loosened on his arm and older Kuroo gave him a smile, for once devoid of malice or teasing.

“Go on, Little Me, have a look.”

Kuroo looked back at the doorway and still saw only Tsukishima until he spotted a slender shadow hovering behind the tall scientist. Tsukishima reached back and pulled the figure around him, his large golden eyes blinking at everyone inside. Kuroo gasped and ran forward, seeing the eyes widen just before he wrapped his arms tight around his best friend.

“Kenma!” He yelled as he lifted him up and twirled him around while his team laughed. He felt Kenma’s hands grip onto his back to hold on, but he heard a soft huff of a laugh near his ear.

“Put me down, Kuro. I’m gonna throw up.”

He obeyed and sat him down, grinning down at his friend’s scowl that held no real anger. He ran his hand through Kenma’s blonde hair that was darker at the roots. It was a shame he hadn’t brought back more hair dye for his friend, but he hadn’t thought of it. It was a fluke they had found a kit in the remains of a dilapidated store and he had sent it on to his friend as a joke, hardly thinking he’d actually use it.

“You alright?” He finally asked.

“Yeah, you?”

“I’m great, but… I’m gonna miss you.” Kenma only nodded and Kuroo frowned at his silence. “Aren’t you going to miss me too?!”

“No, you’ll still be here. You’re standing right there.”

“You don’t even look surprised!”

“I’ve known for a while.”

“What?! How?”

Kenma was silent for a moment, his eyes flickering to Sawamura and his bodyguard across the room. “When I was rescued from the facility, he was the one who found me. Because of what they did, I was able to recognize him as you, even though he had a helmet on.”

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

Kenma’s eyes locked back on him and he cocked his head. “Why would I say something? That’s ridiculous. He didn’t seem like a clone, so I figured it would have something to do with time travel. And then when you finally left, everything fell into place.”

“You figured it had to do with time travel. I can’t imagine you just believing that.”

“I’m a psychic and can communicate to you in your dreams, Kuro. Nothing’s impossible.”

Kuroo nodded and dropped the subject. His friend had been through enough without him doubting him.

“Well, I’ll still miss you. Oh! I did bring you something!” He yelled and ran back over to the duffle. He found the shirt with the games all wrapped up in it and held it out for Kenma. He walked over to Kuroo and took it, nearly dropping some of the games as the bundle came loose.

“What is it?”

“It’s a handheld game! You can charge it in any plug, and I brought you several games you can play so you won’t get tired of it quickly.”

Kenma’s eyes grew large and seemed to sparkle even in the dim light of the lab. He set the bundle on the desk and immediately began looking through the games, forgetting about everyone else present in the room. Kuroo chuckled and looked over his shoulder and saw Sawamura grinning widely as he watched Kenma look over his gift. It must have been strange to the older man considering he gave Kuroo that game over twenty years before and was just now seeing Kenma receive it. Next to him, older Kuroo was watching quietly with a fond smile on his lips.

“Do you remember all this?” Kuroo asked him, “You know, from when you were me?”

The man chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, I remember though it was a long time ago. Imagine living an event just to do it over from a completely different point of view. It’s surreal.”

“Listen, I hate to cut this short, but we do have other things to do. There’s more to the war than you, Kuroo,” Tsukishima said as he crossed the lab, waving his arms to create a path down the middle of Kuroo’s team. “Fukunaga, can you input these codes on that computer?” He asked as he handed the teenager a piece of paper.

Fukunaga glanced at it with his curious eyes and with a nod hopped over to an adjacent computer station, typing furiously at the keyboard. Kuroo looked at Kai and Yaku who didn’t look surprised at all. Kuroo knew Fukunaga was quick and intelligent, gifted with all kinds of tech. He imagined he was Tsukishima’s next choice as an assistant since his last one was killed by the spy.

“Say your goodbyes, Kuroo. We’ll be ready soon,” Tsukishima said, casting a glance in his direction. Kuroo winced as he looked around at his dear friends. They would be fine, _he_ was standing right behind himself and would look after them. It was going to be hard living without them though.

“You--” Kuroo began, taking in a shuddering breath as the tears suddenly welled back up in his tired eyes. “You all were the best family anyone could ever hope for. No amount of living in different timelines will ever change that. I expect you all to look after each other, improve your skills, be smart and kick the government’s ass, okay?” There were several laughs around the group, a few of them wiping their own eyes. “I’m proud to have been your team leader, but now I leave that to Kai. He’ll lead you guys right.”

Kuroo looked to his second and wrapped him up in a tight hug. “Don’t let them drive you too crazy,” He whispered.

Kai chuckled as he pulled back. “No worries. I’ll take care of them.”

Kuroo draped himself over Yaku’s small frame, snickering as he heard a grunt under his weight.

“Be good, Yakkun.”

“Really? That’s all I get, _be good_?”

“Okay, don’t murder Lev. You’re doing well training him, but if doesn’t improve enough he could be good bait.”

The tall half-Russian squawked and the rest of them laughed. One by one Kuroo gave them words of encouragement, little reminders for when they’re out in the field. When he was finished he looked over at Kenma who finally turned off the game he was playing and set it down.

“Like it already?” Kuroo chuckled as Kenma walked into his open arms.

“Of course. Thank younger Sawamura for me. I’ll thank him now, too, but he should know sooner rather than later. I’ll try to talk to you if I can.”

“I’d like that, but don’t hurt yourself. Remember, I’m still here if you need me.”

For a moment Kenma squeezed him tighter, and Kuroo nearly broke down again. He finally released his best friend and stepped back, getting a good look at him for the last time for a long while. He exhaled a long breath and turned at last to his mentor, the man he respected more than any other. Sawamura smiled and opened his arm and he ran into them, wrapping his arms around his broad shoulders and closed his eyes.

He was no longer confused about how to react to Sawamura; he was his teacher and commander, and Daichi was his lover.

“I’m still going to miss having you guide me,” He whispered, and he felt Sawamura’s hand rough up his hair.

“I’ll miss teaching you and having you by my side. But I would never give up the years you’re about to experience with my younger self, Kuroo.” He pulled back and gripped Kuroo’s arms reassuringly. “You’re going to be amazing. Enjoy all the time you have and experience what you can. Oh…” Sawamura looked a little sheepish and leaned forward until his lips were hovering by Kuroo’s ear, “The first time we, uh, you know, make sure you take your time and use lots of lubricant. Otherwise I’m going to beat your ass.”

Sawamura pulled back and clapped him hard on the arm with a laugh. Older Kuroo was staring at them curiously, obviously trying to remember what was whispered in his ear.

“I’ll, um, do my best,” Kuroo said sheepishly and finally turned towards Tsukishima, who was waiting with the device in his hand. Kuroo walked through his team, smiling as they clapped him on the back and wished him luck, and stopped beside the scientist. He pursed his lips as he held out his wrist to allow Tsukishima to put it on him.

“This time there’s just enough to get you there. Your instructions are simple: Destroy it after you get there, no exceptions. If this fell into the wrong hands it would be disastrous. Here’s a new pack. There aren’t any weapons, you’ll need to get your own later since we can’t afford to part with any here. I left you a surprise inside that should make it easier living there. Be careful and don’t lose them.”

“What are they?”

“A surprise? Oh, fine, there’s a folder inside holding forged documents. Records and ID’s so you can work and travel. Don’t ask me how I did it, just appreciate it.”

“I… thank you. That’s amazing.” He glanced back over the faces of everyone in this world that he cared about, and a sudden thought occurred to him. “What happened to the others?”

“What others?” Tsukishima answered as he helped Kuroo with the pack.

“The other members of Karasuno? Are they alive?”

Tsukishima’s face hardened as he looked at him and crossed his arms across his chest. “What do you want me to say, Kuroo? Let’s say some of them died, could you look them in the face every day and keep that from them knowing you could do nothing to stop it? Or would you tell them and have them live their life knowing how they die? Their fate is now in _your_ future, it’s not for you to know.”

Kuroo gulped down the sick feeling in his throat and nodded. He had seen Tsukishima’s expression, and it held a lifetime of guilt and depression. He was relieved to be traveling back to Daichi’s side, but he acknowledged there would be even more tragedy in his future. He was surprised when Tsukishima sighed and ran a hand through his greying blonde hair.

“Ryu-- Tanaka-san was one of the squad leaders who hit the base. He was successful and from what I hear, he made it out safely as well,” Tsukishima said quietly, his eyes looking around the lab. He heard older Kuroo snicker across the room and Tsukishima jerked his head in his direction and gave him a dirty look.

“You know, I could change the coordinates to the Jurassic era if you’d rather meet a different fate, Kuroo-san.”

“Nope! Normal Japan, 2012 sounds good to me!”

“Sawamura-san?” Kuroo asked his mentor, hoping to push his luck. “I never asked you about Saeko-san. Did she die?”

Sawamura smiled and shook his head. “Not yet. She got pregnant shortly after you met her and had to back out of the squad. She coordinates an entire network of shelters in Sector 7 with her family.”

“That’s great! Could you tell her--”

“She knows, Kid,” Older Kuroo said with a grin, and Kuroo realized that Saeko probably knew him before she met him as a kid even. His mind was beginning to hurt trying to work out everything he ever knew when Tsukishima laid a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s time, Kuroo.”

He nodded and stepped back, taking in deep breaths as he held up his wrist.

“Kuroo?” Tsukishima asked so quietly he nearly didn’t hear him. “When you go back, if you see me acting like a jerk to the others… you have my permission to kick my ass and remind me about what’s important.” His voice began to shake near the end, and Kuroo could see a tear slip from underneath his glasses. He nodded and placed a finger on the red button. His gaze swept the room one last time before pressing it down, a blinding white light erasing the world around him.

 

Miyagi Prefecture, Japan. 2012

When the light faded, Kuroo bent over at the waist and coughed violently. He was beginning to wonder if jumping through time would have negative consequences on his body one day. He lifted his head and looked around, finding himself in the middle of a forest.

“What the hell?” He muttered as he looked around. From the amount of light, it seemed to be nearing evening, the sun casting the world in a serene orange glow that flickered through the surrounding trees. Luckily the clearing he was in seemed to be right next to a path and he began walking toward it when his foot stepped on something. Lifting it, he noticed a bright blue frisbee smudged with mud embedded in the grass. He gasped, recognizing it as the one had climbed the tree to fetch for the young boys. Relief flooded him knowing he was at least still in Miyagi. He ran down the path toward town, realizing Tsukishima must have placed him in a forest since it was still daytime and there was less chance of anyone seeing him then.

_The bastard still could have told me he was gonna do that._

As he emerged from the forest, he saw people milling around, some traveling to their homes or going to the store, everything as perfect as he left it mere hours before. They greeted him in passing, receiving none of the strange looks he got last time he traveled from the future. His excitement increased with every step he took towards Daichi’s house, wondering what his expression will be when he showed up on his doorstep.

He was so consumed with his thoughts that he came upon Daichi’s house in no time and nearly ran past it. He hopped up the steps and knocked on the door, bouncing on his toes as his energy skyrocketed.

The door opened, and he got ready to attack Daichi when a strange man stood there instead. Kuroo stared at him blankly and then looked around to make sure he got the right house. It was definitely Daichi’s house, could it be a neighbor? Kuroo looked back at the man who was watching him expectantly. He had a kind face though he looked as confused as Kuroo did.

“Can I help you, young man?” He asked, adjusting his glasses on his face and gave Kuroo an encouraging smile.

“Um, yes, sorry, Sir. I’m looking for Daichi, is this the right--”

“Oh!” The man said, his eyes traveling up Kuroo’s face and staring particularly at his hair. “Are you Kuroo-kun?”

“Yes?”

“Wonderful to meet you! Daichi’s told us all about you, how you stayed with him while we were gone. Come in, come in! I’m Sawamura Hayato, Daichi’s father.”

“Oh, of course!” Kuroo said as he stepped inside the foyer and glanced around. It seemed slightly different from when he was there that morning. There was the distant sound of chatter and giggling from the living room, shoes of all sizes scattered next to the door, and from the kitchen came the clattering noises of someone making dinner. It was warm and alive, and filled Kuroo a profound sense of home. This was what Daichi’s life was like before he barged his way into it.

“I’m glad your back,” Hayato said cheerfully as he gave Kuroo a pat on the back. “Poor Daichi has been… not himself since you left. Go ahead and take off your shoes, dinner’s almost ready. How long can you stay?”

“Oh, I don’t mean to impose.”

“Nonsense, I won’t hear of you staying anywhere else. Daichi! Your boyfriend’s back!”

Kuroo froze at the word _boyfriend_. From what Daichi had told him of this time, that sort of thing was often looked down on. Did that mean his parents knew he was gay? From the kitchen he heard a groan and the voice he was longing to hear.

“Dad, I told you, Suga’s just a friend. That’s so gross.”

Hayato laughed. “No, I know that. I mean Kuroo!”

There was no answer for a moment until there was the sound of something crashing and breaking.

“Daichi! What are you--” A female voice squawked but Kuroo heard nothing else. Daichi rushed out in the hallway and gaped at him. Kuroo was overjoyed to see him but winced at the sight of his pale skin and dark bags under his eyes.

“Are you really here?” Daichi finally asked, not taking his wide eyes off him. Kuroo smiled and took a step forward.

“I’m here. I’m here for good, Daichi.”

Daichi’s face lit up and he ran forward to embed himself in Kuroo’s arms. He sobbed against Kuroo’s chest, and Kuroo began to cry into Daichi’s hair. Kuroo felt another pat on his back as Hayato walked by, chuckling to himself. Kuroo closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth from his Daichi and the lightness in his spirit knowing this time he wouldn’t have to ever let go.

“That’s Nii-san’s boyfriend? He’s attractive,” A voice from the living room doorway whispered.

“He’s a lot taller. I thought he’d go for someone smaller and cuter,” Another voice said a little louder. Kuroo glanced up and saw Daichi’s twin siblings peeking around the corner, their big, brown eyes staring at them curiously.

“I’ll have you know I’m plenty cute enough for Daichi,” He said back to the boy, and the twins giggled and retreated into the living room.

“I tried to forget about you,” Daichi whispered into his shirt, his hands still gripping into his back. “I had no hope I wouldn’t see you until you were a child. How is this possible?”

Kuroo wrapped his arms a little tighter and kissed his temple. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know they were going to send me back. When I arrived, Tsukishima took me to see you and it was… weird. I didn’t know how to react because I love you, but I wanted to be with younger you. And I could tell even after everything Sawamura-san didn’t love me like you love me, and then out comes his bodyguard, ends up that was me the whole time. And they told me I got to come back and… well, the device needs to be destroyed now. I’m here to stay.”

Daichi pulled back to look at him, wiping the tears from his face. “So, you saw an older version of yourself?”

“Yup, it was strange, but despite everything, you and I looked happy together,” He replied, a goofy smile spreading across his face.

“I can’t believe it. I feel like I’m dreaming.”

“Oh, here, let me help you with that,” Kuroo said as his hand slid down Daichi’s back and pinched his butt. Daichi smacked his arm, but not with as much force as Kuroo knew he was capable of. Kuroo chuckled and reached his hand up to stroke down Daichi’s face, removing the tendrils of tears that had slipped down it. “I hope you’re satisfied with me, Daichi, because there’s no getting rid of me now.”

Daichi laughed, his smile so deep his dimples emerged in his cheeks. “I guess I’ll find a way to deal with it.”

“Alright everyone! Dinner’s ready,” A woman called from the kitchen doorway, and before Kuroo could even look up, two little people cheered and flew from the living room into the dining room.

“Whoa, they’re quick.”

“Yeah, you’ll get used to it,” Daichi chuckled and slipped his hand into Kuroo’s. “Come on, it’s time you had the greatest meal of your life.”

“Really? Better than what you’ve fed me before?”

“Way better.”

Daichi led him into the kitchen and dining room, which was full of chatter and giggles as the twins helped Hayato set the table.

“I want to sit by Kuroo!”

“Why would he want to sit by you, you stink!”

“You take that back!”

“That’s enough. He’ll sit by Daichi, of course,” Hayato sighed, and both the twins sat on one side of the table in a huff. A musical laugh came from the kitchen, and Kuroo turned to see Daichi’s mother setting out the dishes for them to bring over. She had long pretty hair that was tied back in a braid. Kuroo could tell she had a lot of strength in her body, most likely from all the physical work that goes into being a chef. Her cheeks were rosy from the steaming pots and her smile dimpled her cheeks just like Daichi.

“It’s nice to finally meet you Kuroo-kun, you can call me Mayumi,” She said warmly and handed them each a dish to bring over. “Now, are you going to be abandoning my son anytime soon?” She asked, her smile remaining though her eyes bore right through him.

“Mom!” Daichi said before he could answer.

“I’ve never seen you so depressed lately, Honey. A mother has a right to know.”

“No, Mayumi-san,” Kuroo said before Daichi could protest again. “I’m not going anywhere without him, not ever again.”

She studied him for a moment and then nodded, the warmth coming back through her eyes. “Well, I didn’t need to know about your marriage plans. I just wanted to make sure you weren’t going to hurt him anymore.”

Daichi groaned as they sat down at the table, squeezed in on one side.

“Sorry about that,” He whispered and Kuroo shook his head.

“She’s right, no one wants you to get hurt like that again.”

“I hope you’re hungry, Kuroo-kun!” Hayato said jovially as they began filling their plates.

“I’m starving, actually. I haven’t eaten anything all day, I just realized. Not even breakfast,” He said as he glanced at Daichi who narrowed his eyes at him but said nothing. As soon as Mayumi joined them they finally began the meal, and Kuroo could honestly say it was the best he’d ever had in his life. There were flavors involved he didn’t even know existed, his mouth watering even as the food rolled around in his mouth.

“What do you think?” She asked, her grin a little smug since she obviously knew the answer.

“Best thing I ever tasted,” Kuroo said honestly after he swallowed a mouthful. “So, how was the trip?”

“Wonderful! With all the data I got, I should finally be able to finish my thesis! I have a several articles as well I’ve been commissioned to write, so I’ll be busy for a while,” Hayato said cheerfully, but then his face fell. “I suppose it’ll be a long time before I get to go traveling again. What a shame. I do love seeing the world and the nature that flourishes in different environments.”

“Mmm, and I love the new flavors I get to try! I hope my shipment doesn’t take too long, you know how strict customs can be when it comes to bringing food products and plants into another country,” Mayumi said, and Kuroo just nodded and hummed his affirmation, shoving another mouthful in and hoping she didn’t require any more response than that. Luckily, he didn’t have to talk much as they told him stories of their travels, the amazing animals they saw and the breathtaking landscapes.

The differences in culture and the hospitality they experienced sounded fascinating to Kuroo. He wondered if he would get the chance to see anywhere outside Japan before the borders of every country closed to outsiders. The twins loved to sneak in their input about the trip, but soon they began drilling Kuroo with questions of their own.

“Are you really from Tokyo?”

“Why would you come here?”

“What do you like most about Nii-san?”

“How do you get your hair like that?”

“That’s enough!” Daichi growled but Kuroo laughed, enjoying their innocent excitement.

“Yeah, I’m from Tokyo, but my life wasn’t really great there. I know it might sound crazy to you because you grew up here, but I think this place is amazing. The people have been incredibly kind to me even when they didn’t know me. It’s peaceful and I like being around nature as much as I can.” Hayato beside him nodded emphatically at that statement but didn’t interrupt. “It’s hard to pick the thing I like most about Daichi, I like everything about him. And my hair’s completely natural,” He finished, grinning proudly.

“What he means is he wakes up with his hair like that and it won’t go any other way,” Daichi snickered, but his cheeks were flushed pink from Kuroo earlier statement about liking him.

“Is… is it true you’re an orphan?” Daichi’s sister asked quietly.

“Asami,” Mayumi warned but Kuroo shook his head.

“It’s fine. Yeah, my parents died when I was six. I never had any siblings so I’m on my own.”

“What happened to you?” Asami asked, a little more confidently than before.

“I guess you could say I was raised in a group home. My best friend’s family tried to look in after me as much as possible, they were very kind. I made a few more friends after that and we became like a family.”

“Did you have a guardian who could guide you?” Mayumi asked, and Kuroo could see the concern in her eyes that he remembers seeing in his own mother, the instinct to protect even when the children were not her own.

Kuroo smiled and gave Daichi a side glance. “Yeah, I had a great mentor. He taught me a lot about life and survival, the importance of honesty and friendship. I owe him everything really.”

“That’s a relief, no wonder you turned out so well. Do you want any more food?”

Kuroo laughed and shook his head. “No, please, I’m stuffed. It was so delicious I can’t even tell you.”

“Well, since I’m sure Daichi’s dying to be alone with you. You’re both excused from clean-up duties.”

“Thanks, Mom,” Daichi said and began to stand up, but she reached out and gripped onto his arm.

“Keep it clean up there, you know your siblings like to pry,” She warned and Daichi’s face flushed bright red.

“Mom!”

“Don’t worry, we’ll behave,” Kuroo assured her with his signature grin, and she let go though she didn’t look convinced by Kuroo one bit.

“That one’s definitely going to be trouble,” Mayumi murmured with a giggle as they both snuck out of the room and upstairs.

“Sorry about them,” Daichi said once they were in the safety of his room and the door shut behind them.

“It’s fine, they’re really cool.”

They both hesitated for a moment, unsure if they wanted to talk or do other things while they had a moment to themselves. Kuroo licked his lips and stepped toward him, his hand cupping Daichi’s face. Daichi melted into his touch and gripped his hands into Kuroo’s shirt, pulling him in closer as their lips met softly. It was only gentle for a breath and then Daichi pushed even deeper, his knuckles white from his tight grip on his shirt. He released it only to wrap his arms around Kuroo’s waist, and Kuroo hummed happily having Daichi back in his arms.

Daichi pulled back first, staring at him as he caught his breath.

“I missed you so much. I’m so afraid I’m going to blink, and you’ll be gone again.”

“That’s not going to happen, not ever. It’s you and me from here on out, I promise.”

Daichi smiled, gazing up at Kuroo’s face as if he hadn’t seen it for a long time.

“Um, how long have I been gone?”

“You’ve been gone a couple of weeks. Why, how long has it been for you?” Daichi asked, cocking his head.

“Oh, um… this morning?”

The smile slipped from Daichi’s face, his eyebrows drifting together and creating lines to crease in his forehead. “You mean the morning you left was…?”

“Yeah, it was just a few hours ago. Please don’t be angry,” Kuroo said hurriedly and wished for once he wasn’t trapped in Daichi’s arms as his boyfriend’s face darkened.

“What?! What the hell? Why did it take you so long to get back?”

“Blame Tsukishima! He’s the one who picked the time and date!”

Daichi growled and dropped his head against Kuroo’s chest. “I wish I was still his captain, I’d make him do extra flying falls during our drills.”

“Well, he threatened to send me to the Jurassic era, so I honestly think we lucked out.”

Daichi laughed and shook his head. “That sounds like something he’d do. So… what now?”

“You mean from now on?”

“Yeah, do you have a plan?”

“In a sense. First step, get a job, make money, and have some fun with you before everything goes to shit.”

“Can you get a job? You don’t have any ID.”

“Oh!” Kuroo said as he released Daichi and grabbed his pack he brought up with him. He unzipped it quickly and pulled out the folder Tsukishima had told him about. Together they looked inside and pulled out several different documents.

“Kuroo, these are legit. Look, ID, passport, even a birth certificate! How did you get this?”

“I don’t know, Tsukishima said not to ask how he did it.”

“Well, I guess he’s redeemed himself for making me wait two weeks… almost,” Daichi said as he peered closely at the papers. “With these you’ll be able to travel out of the country, once we can afford it. What do you think?”

“That’s awesome! Alright, we have our first goal!”

“Where are your clothes?” Daichi asked, looking inside the bag and finding almost nothing else.

“I left those behind for the guys, since I can just buy some more. Same with any weapons, I won’t need them for a long time.”

“Even my Karasuno shirt I gave you to remember me by?” Daichi asked and Kuroo felt the temperature drop slightly in the room.

“Oh shit… well, I’ve got the real thing, now! Why would I need a shirt?” Kuroo chuckled nervously, and Daichi snorted.

“You’re right. I guess in a weird way I’ll see it again eventually.”

“Huh, that’s true.”

“I still have your money, so we can go shopping tomorrow. You and me, and no assassins, right?”

Kuroo beamed down at him, unable to resist running a hand through Daichi’s soft hair. He still couldn’t believe he was there with Daichi in his youth standing right in front of him, loving him back with the chance to face the dark future side by side.

“Right. Just you and me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh one more update with the epilogue!!! I'm so excited that I'm finally at this point. I had the idea for this story so long ago, the beginning and this conclusion rolling around in my head for so long it almost feels like a memory. The hardest part was writing the middle part, ha ha ha, but the dots are finally connected. I hope you've all enjoyed it, and I hope you'll appreciate the final chapter as well. Thank you everyone for your encouragement, it really helped me get through it since it's always difficult for me to write more emotional stories.


	13. Epilogue

Sector 12, Japan, 2047

The sun was half visible over the ocean, moving so gradually it seemed to be frozen in place. The golden light blazing from it reflected in a rippling line across the ever-changing waves as they crawled up the empty beach. A few scattered gulls called to each other as they settled on several rocks; the birds that had abandoned the war-accosted coast for decades were finally coming back home.

Kuroo stood alone on the beach, staring out at the sea as the wind brushed through his mess of greying hair. He no longer wore any armor; those days were finally at an end. A regular shirt and pants were sufficient for a morning walk on the beach a year after the government regime had finally been defeated. Even after that, life wasn’t easy trying to put the country back together. As a temporary leader Kai Nobuyuki had been named, and he was doing everything he could to ensure everyone’s safety and health. Kuroo was proud of him and gave him his full support. Only now were they reaching out to other countries whose wars had already burnt out and could offer assistance. It was a lot of work, but no one complained now that the fighting was finally over. Breaths could be taken, and lives could be repaired or offered a fresh start.

The years had taken their toll on Kuroo, his hand reaching up to rub his sore shoulder from being dislocated so many times. His left ear was shredded completely with the skin around it scarred and red, and he could no longer hear from that side. He learned to live with it, after all there he was on a beach gazing at the breathtaking sun, a sight he never thought he would enjoy ever again. Tears began to slip down his cheeks, absorbing the peaceful scene and hating that he was watching it alone.

The waves crashing on the beach was a soothing noise that seemed to drown out all others, especially since he could only hear in one ear. He couldn’t explain how he knew someone was walking across the sand behind him, but he figured it had more to do with who it was than his ability to hear. He drew his eyes away from the sunrise and wiped his face clean on his sleeve.

“It’s early, you didn’t need to get up yet.”

“I don’t like waking up alone, you know. You should have got me up when you did.”

Kuroo grinned as he inhaled a deep breath of the fresh, salt air. “Sorry, Love. It’s still hard for me to sleep very long, even though we’re finally entitled to the rest. You were actually sleeping soundly, and I didn’t want to wake you.”

He turned and stretched his hand out to Daichi, his eyes falling to where his chest was poking out of his Henley since he always left a couple buttons undone.

“Hey, my eyes are up here,” Daichi chuckled as he nuzzled into Kuroo’s side and gazed out at the ocean himself. Kuroo’s grin deepened from Daichi’s teasing, but he didn’t look away from his partner as he meticulously observed his appearance. Daichi suffered physically as much as Kuroo from past injuries, but the past year of rest and healing had scrubbed away the dark circles under his eyes and gave his complexion a glowing hue. Kuroo would give up a limb or two to see the love of his life smile and laugh as he did in his youth, but he knew that would come with time.

When Kuroo’s eyes finally trailed lower, he realized that Daichi was holding a piece of paper in his hand.

“What is that?”

“Hmm? Oh! When I woke up and you weren’t there I glanced out the window and saw you on the beach. So, I decided to check-in with Kai and the others to see if we’ve gotten any new communications from other nations to see if they can help.” His eyes seemed to sparkle as they glanced over the typed page before handing it to Kuroo. “Take a look.”

Kuroo blinked at him, just noticing the youthful excitement Daichi had been trying to hide. He took the page from Daichi and skimmed through it.

“India? Wow looks like their revolt wasn’t too bad.”

“No, theirs didn’t last nearly as long. Their government conceded quickly and compromised rather than making things worse.”

“Lucky them… Sending food, aid, an ambassador even. Hope they’re not looking to take over.”

“No, I think the entire world is exhausted from fighting. The one good thing to come from all of this I suppose.”

“Well, that’s good… I still can’t tell why you’re so worked up about it, though.”

Daichi rolled his eyes. “Did you notice it was written in Japanese?”

“Oh, I guess it is.”

“The translator transcribed it from the officials and left his own note at the bottom. Read it, Tetsu.”

“Hmm… The text above was transcribed by myself and translated to my native Japanese. I, Azumane As-- _shhiiiiit_ ,” Kuroo hissed as he read it over and over while Daichi burst out laughing. “Asahi?! Asahi’s alive. I-- are we sure this is him?”

“Yeah, it’s him. No wonder we couldn’t find him, he was in India during the war when everyone closed their borders.”

Kuroo looked up from the page to Daichi, who was laughing through his tears of joy. He rushed forward and embraced him tightly, unable to hold back a sob of his own. All those years they hadn’t dared to hope their old friend was still alive, but they finally had the proof.

“Did you finish it? He’s to attend the ambassador when they come, and he’s bringing his whole family he said. That big oaf got married and had a family, and here we thought he was gone all these years. Dammit I can’t wait to see him.”

“Did you tell Suga yet?”

“I tried to reach him, but I had to leave a message with his wife. She said he was already up and working himself, but she said she’d round him up and have him call back. Come on, I’m sure you’ll want to be there when he freaks out,” Daichi laughed, pulling back from Kuroo’s chest and wiping his face clean.

Kuroo’s face hurt from smiling so wide, but he didn’t care. He took a moment to stare down at Daichi’s face, his rough fingertips stroking over the ancient scar he received from a volleyball game. A strange thought occurred to him that maybe he was dead already and he was in heaven, enjoying a sunrise that seemed to exceed earthly beauty with the man he adored standing in front of him, safe and happy. Then a prick on his arm stirred him from his reverie and he slapped it out of instinct.

“What the-- mosquito?! Bombs going off for decades, bullets, fires, and we still have these little fuckers?”

Daichi laughed and gave him a light shove before turning his back on the waves. Together they trudged across the beach toward their new headquarters to get back to work, their hands naturally reaching for the other’s until their fingers threaded together. They shared a quick smile before facing ahead, knowing rather than hoping that the future was going to be okay.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is finished!!! Ahhhhhh I can't believe it. Yeah I had to give you guys just a bit more about the fate of the Karasuno boys, at least the third years. The rest? Well, I'll leave you to your own headcanons. Like I said before I have no plans yet on continuing this story with sequels, but if you ever had some random questions about the world or headcanons you wanted to share, you can always hit me up on tumblr! My username is stacysmash, same as here. I can't guarantee I'll have an actual answer for you, but I'll do my best, ha ha.  
> I know these last few updates were super quick, but that was mainly because the whole ending had been written in my head for like over a month, I just had to get there, and also because I was dying to finish it up. I'm still planning on writing fanfiction (more kurodai on the way of course), but I wouldn't expect my updates nearly as often or quick. A lot of my writing this past year has been preparing myself to transition into some original works, so we'll see how that goes!  
> I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I love comments and would love to hear from you. Thank you all again for sticking with me through it and offering me your amazing encouragement. You guys are the best :)

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm finally posting this... the truth is I've been working on this fic for weeks now, developing the overall plot and progression. It's by far my most complicated storyline, for obvious reasons, plus it's far darker than anything else I've written so it takes a toll. Every time I work on it I have to post something fluffy to counteract it.   
> This first chapter is a bit of a teaser, I think all the rest of the chapters will be much longer. Oh, and don't expect this one to be as ship heavy as my others. This is focused on Kurodai and there may be the slightest hint of another ship later on, but spoilers. It's gonna be heavy, but it will contain some fluff here and there to lighten the mood. I hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
